


Play the Game Tonight (Into my Arms)

by Damsel in Shining Armour (Damsel_in_shining_armour)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Come Eating, Comeplay, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Forced Orgasm, From Sex to Love, Gags, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Tortured Dean Winchester, dubcon (not castiel/dean)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damsel_in_shining_armour/pseuds/Damsel%20in%20Shining%20Armour
Summary: When Dean puts in a request for a live-in sub through Gabriel's BDSM agency, he's not expecting Gabriel to suggest Castiel. The man seems prickly, stubborn and his blue-eyed gaze is anything but submissive. He is going to make Dean lose his mind.When Castiel sees Dean for the first time, he thinks he needs to buy Gabriel a better candy basket for next Christmas. The man is a wet dream come true. But Castiel has never subbed for anyone before and he might be in over his head. Dean's unshakeable composure is only part of the problem.Gabriel and Sam, as per usual, just really want Dean to pull his head out of his own ass.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 156
Kudos: 435





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Hell of a Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324092) by [Amazonia_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonia_8/pseuds/Amazonia_8). 



> I have been toying with a BDSM-themed fic for a while now and then I started writing one and two days later I had 15'000 words and counting. Whoops!  
> I chose to make Dean a dom because as much as I love sub!Dean and bottom!Dean, there is something appealing about his provider role transposed into domming. He's still the Dean we all know with his hang-ups and his insecurities, but he thrives when he takes care of other people. Castiel works so well as a sub in my opinion because he's a fucking badass and there's nothing hotter than someone as strong and confident as him choosing to give up control and loving it. I hope you'll agree.  
> You'll find a lot of BDSM-fic tropes in this and well-known scenes, but I hope I've been able to give them all an original twist. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by my absolute favourite series, by [Amazonia_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonia_8/pseuds/Amazonia_8) called [ Stamp in Your Passport ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/331981). It's a masterpiece and it's given me all sort of ideas. If you haven't read it yet please do so like NOW. This is sort a tribute to it and I hope I can do it justice.

When the doorbell rings, Dean rubs his hands down the front of his thighs, smoothing the denim of his jeans before moving towards the door. _Here goes,_ he thinks, a knot of excitement making itself known at the bottom of his stomach.

He pads, barefoot, to the entrance hall of his house and from there he can just make out a shadowy figure behind the frosted glass panes of his front door. He composes his expression into one of placid calmness and opens the door.

His first thought is ‘ _woah’._ Very eloquent of course but who can blame him? Standing outside Dean’s front door is one of the most handsome men he’s ever seen, but also totally different from what Dean has been expecting, so the shock is a double-whammy. The man is clad in a trenchcoat, which… _weird…_ but even so Dean can tell he’s got a well-built frame. He was expecting someone a little more lithe (he has prejudices, yes, sue him, but they come mostly from experience), but he’s not disappointed in the slightest anyway. The man has an _absolute mess_ of a bedhead, dark hair sticking up like he’s just rolled out of bed after being thoroughly manhandled in it, but he’s also wearing dark blue slacks and a tie. It’s an odd combination of stiff and laid back. Dean licks his lips, curiosity piqued. He can tell that the man wants to look at him, but he is keeping his head down, staring in the direction of Dean’s feet, with what can only be described as a frown etched in his beautifully angular and rugged face. Before Dean can utter a single word, a shrill 'Dean-o!' rings out from behind the man, and there is Gabriel in all his jumpiness and enthusiasm. Gabriel takes a step forward and slaps the mysterious man on his back, making him jerk forward ‘Look at you, you handsome devil!’ he says, as a hello to Dean. He then wiggles his eyebrows and basically pushes the man forward shoving him right into Dean’s personal space. He does not look happy to be pushed.

‘You’re late Gabriel’ Dean replies and the blond man just shrugs ‘Got caught in traffic, forgot my alarm, my grandma died, pick whatever excuse you want’ he says, throwing Dean a grin. ‘We’re here now, so can you stop being your usual charming self and can you let me and Cassie-boy come in?’  
‘Do _not_ call me that, Gabriel’ replies the unknown man (Cassie?) and _oh boy. OH, BOY._ His voice is gravelly and deep, his tone firm and, well, it sounds like it belongs to someone who’s accustomed to being obeyed. Dean is confused, but intrigued. ‘My name is Castiel’ the man says, looking up at Dean from behind his lashes but keeping his chin down, like he wasn’t supposed to look but couldn’t help himself. Dean notices that Castiel doesn’t really stop staring after that, eyes skimming over Dean’s face in interest. His eyes are so blue that Dean doesn’t mind them on him, not at all.

‘Come in, then.’ Dean guides the two men into the living room ‘Would you like something to drink?’ ‘You know it, Dee-dee, just get me whatever sugary thing you’ve got.’  
‘And for you, Castiel?’  
‘I’m quite alright, thank you’.

Dean grabs a beer for himself and a syrupy-sweet drink he had purchased precisely for Gabriel (who was definitely not allowed to know that) and returns to the living room. While Gabriel is sprawled on Dean’s favourite armchair with his legs over the armrest like an unruly teenager, Castiel is sitting stiffly on the edge of the couch, trench coat still on. Drinks delivered, Dean also takes a seat and a gulp from his beer.

‘So’ he starts, glancing at Castiel ‘You don’t seem, uh…’ he let the sentence hang for a second and doesn’t finish it. Thankfully Gabe intervenes ‘He doesn’t seem particularly… pliant? Is that what you mean?’ Dean nods.  
Castiel looks at him, clearly having forgotten the submissive act from before ‘I’m not’. And, _what?_ What was Gabriel’s game here? Dean turns to him who is sitting there with a beatific expression on his face, sucking on his straw like none of this is a problem in the slightest.  
‘Gabriel, you’re aware of the reason we’re here right? I still haven’t switched sides, I don’t care what you think about my lips’ just in the corner of his eye he catches Castiel flicking his gaze to his mouth and chooses to ignore the movement. He is oddly off his game, unsure where he or the newcomer Castiel stand and until he knows that he can’t really be comfortable in this interaction. Gabe grins ‘Don’t worry Dinny, Castiel here is not a secret dom brought to infiltrate your house and spank you while you sleep. He’s exactly what it says on the tin! He’s the candidate I promised you, now go on and play nice.’

Dean turns a calculating look on Castiel. When he contacted Gabriel and his agency last, he submitted a laundry list of requirements for the person he wants as a submissive and he knows that they always do their best to satisfy them all. But Dean really can’t imagine this man looking forward to being tied down and begging to be spanked, let alone anything more. But perhaps he is being too swift to judge. This meeting was precisely to figure each other out, after all.  
‘Ok, Castiel. Tell me about yourself then. Previous experiences subbing, including their duration please, tell me a bit about why you do this, what you don’t like and what makes you tick. Then I’ll do the same and we’ll figure out if we’re compatible of not’.  
He sees Castiel swallow and that is the only indication that the man is probably nervous about the situation, rather than annoyed.

‘I don’t really have previous experiences. There’s a few things I’d like to…’  
‘Hang on a second’ Dean interrupts ‘You don’t have previous experience?’ he wants to frown but tries to keep his expression neutral for Castiel's sake, then turns to Gabe ‘Gabriel, may I speak to you in private for a minute?’ he damn well deserves an explanation.

Gabriel makes a show of rolling his eyes but bounces up from his chair easily enough and saunters out in the hall, Dean following him. He closes the sitting room door behind them and turns to the shorter man and asks ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ in an angry whisper. I made it perfectly clear I don’t want anybody who’s inexperienced, this is not going to be a situation where I give a couple of slaps to someone’s ass on a weekend night, call them my good slut and then send them home to their cat. You know what I’m looking for. And you know why it’s a fucking bad idea for me to have anyone who’s this green. You _know_ why. What are you playing at?’ Dean feels betrayed. For all of Gabriel’s ridiculous posturing, in the past he has always paired Dean with precisely whom he was looking for, he is the best at this business after all and Dean can even consider him a friend, sometimes, if he squints, really hard. And he was the one to convince Dean that he’s ready for this, after years. He was the one to drag him back into the scene after Dean had all but quit. And now that Dean finally listens to him, Gabriel flakes on him like this?

The other man just looks at him like he’s being stubborn for no reason, but his expression grows slightly more serious. ‘Look, Dean. I know what we talked about and I know what you think you’re looking for. I did actually have another submissive lined up for you, one with experience, but he bowed out at the last minute cause he couldn’t take any extra time off work. But I think you need to give a bit more consideration to my suggestion before going off like this. My baby cousin in there is actually even better suited to your needs than the other candidate.’

‘He’s your _cousin?_ ’ Dean sputters. Gabriel doesn’t look even a little bit ashamed ‘In ruggedly good-looking flesh and bone’ he winks. ‘You of all people should not judge a family that is, let’s say, open to talk about their sexuality.' he winks 'By the way, how is Sammy? Still owns those leather trousers I like? You know the ones that make his ass looks like…’ he gestures with his hands and laughs at Dean’s glare ‘Shut it, Gabriel. That’s not what’s bothering me about this.’ Gabriel giggles again. The bastard. ‘Listen Dean-o. When have I ever let you down? You think I am careless, but you know I’m not. Trust me on this one, ok?’

‘It’s not that I don’t trust you. Or him. It’s not that I don’t believe that a newbie can be a good sub. You _know_ why I…’  
Gabe knows. He knows all too well, Dean doesn’t need to say it. Gabriel rolls his eyes, exasperated ‘If I had any doubts about this, do you think I’d put my little cousin through it? Or you, for what matters? You’re a right pain in the ass, but I take care of my boys. Cassie here has been wanting to try this for a long time, even if he plays the recalcitrant bastard as you might have noticed. He’s the thorny one in the family, even pricklier than Michael sometimes which, _man..._ ’ he stares into nothingness for a second, because shaking himself ‘Anyway. You are very compatible on paper, and I know you both well and I think you will be in person too. You are gonna make sparks fly, trust me big boy. There could be no better occasion, really.’ Dean just stares, arms crossed ‘At least talk to him? If by the end you aren’t willing to try that’s it, no harm done, I’ll look for someone else. But don’t chicken out just yet, Dean-o’

Dean still isn’t wholly persuaded, but he is reassured that Gabe didn’t choose him out of carelessness and that is enough to have at least a chat with the man.

When they return into the sitting room, Castiel is still sitting in the same exact stiff manner as before, staring at the wall impassively. He looks even grumpier, if at all possible. ‘Sorry about that Castiel. I needed to have a little chat with your _cousin_ Gabriel here’ he puts all the emphasis he can on the word. ‘Why don’t we start from that little nugget of weird, by the way. How is it that your cousin owns a BDSM relationships agency and you haven’t tried it before? Were you not interested until now? And if so, why choose now? Why choose me?’  
‘No, I…’ he frowned, then sighed ‘Gabriel has known of my… inclinations… for a while’ he tilts his head to the side and Dean has this odd flash where he’s imagining Castiel as a gorgeous curious bird. He doesn’t sound hesitant, but he sounds like he’s weighing his words with caution. ‘He got me very drunk a few years ago, when I was still in college and he had just started his business and I might have asked a bit too many questions and said a few too many things for someone who’s not interested in the scene. He tried to get me involved before, but I never really found the right time to indulge. I managed to hold him off from meddling until recently, but then I saw him the other night and he told me he was looking for someone whom he could pair with one of his best clients and he… sort of volunteered me? He can be very persuasive.’  
This didn’t make it any better, according to Dean’s conscience and basic human decency. ‘So let me get this straight, you strong-armed your cousin into playing submissive so that you wouldn’t lose a well-paying client?’ Dean snarked at Gabriel.

‘Oh, now you wound me!’ Gabe said, cheerfully, not looking wounded in the slightest. ‘Cassie here is not telling the whole story. We were at that bar because he's finally grown enough balls to tell me that he's finally interested in trying the scene. Put on his big boy pants. Or, well, take them off, rather’ ‘Gabriel!’ a warning growl from Castiel, which Dean really shouldn’t find this hot, and yet. ‘Dean-o, you should be flattered that I immediately thought about your fine fine ass for my baby cuz, really. It's a match made in heaven’ he claps his hands, grinning broadly.

If he puts it like that, it wasn’t as terrible as it had first sounded, Dean thinks. ‘I’m still not comfortable with Castiel not being here out of his own free will.’  
Castiel bends forward slightly at that ‘My apologies if I gave that impression. I’m merely unaccustomed to this and I don’t know the etiquette. I can assure you, Dean, I'm here of my own free will. I don’t do anything I don’t want to do’ he murmurs, voice low and calm. His eyes are piercing through Dean’s and Dean just wants them on him forever. And _fuck,_ maybe Castiel's final sentence wasn’t meant to be as suggestive as it sounded, but Dean’s dick gives a twitch in his pants nonetheless.  
He chuckles, trying to conceal his budding interest ‘Oh really? That sounds like a recipe for disaster for someone claiming to be a submissive’  
Castiel sits back, a satisfied little smirk on his face ‘Not if the dom knows how to persuade me’. And _there._ There it is. The first inkling that this man might actually be concealing a whole intriguing universe behind his steely façade. Maybe Gabriel actually does know what he's doing. Dean’s expectations shift. He had been expecting a submissive who would offer everything he had to Dean on a plate, who'd let Dean play him however Dean wishes, giving him nothing but beautiful acceptance. But this right here could be something much more interesting. A submissive who would make Dean work, who would challenge Dean to break him down piece by piece, before _allowing_ Dean to put him back together however Dean wanted. His dick twitches again.

Gabriel claps slowly ‘this is what I’m talking about!’ he grins, jumping up on the armchair again. ‘So, what do think Dean-o? Wanna talk dirty?’ Dean finally drags his gaze away from Castiel’s, breaking the eye contact first, and that is something which would need to be rectified instantly if they are going to go through with this.

Gabriel waves a couple of sheets at the two men, a form which Dean is familiar with. He grabs the papers just to make Gabe stop being so obnoxious. ‘We will discuss our preferences and only then we will make a decision, Gabriel. Calm down. I haven’t forgiven you yet’ ‘Mmmh big angry Dean. Maybe I’m the one needing punishment after all’ Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows suggestively again, before jumping up. ‘Maybe I’ll call Sammy about that while you discuss this. The last thing I want is to hear my baby cousin talk about what makes his dick hard, so I’m out. You can discuss your little sordid details in private. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done’ and he saunters away happily.

‘DON’T EAT MY PIE OR I’LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF’ yells Dean at the retreating figure, knowing full well he’ll never see his beautiful pie again. He takes another gulp of his beer and turns to stare Castiel down. This better be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that some of the tags include 'Multi' and a tangle with Castiel, Sam and Dean. I'm still deciding what to do with that exactly, but I think it won't be more than one or two scenes and they'll come in much later in the story.  
> For now just get ready for a lot of porn between Cas and Dean. Sorry. And Merry Christmas!


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of rape (as a hard limit)

Castiel feels out of his depths. He’s always been bad at feigning nonchalance but now he feels like he’s really failing at this first impressions thing. When Gabriel had said that he had someone in mind for him, he had been expecting to be scening with some burly, bulky man, covered in hair and wearing leather pants, or something. Not that he’d be averse to a solid masculine bear, he knows how to appreciate one fully and has done so in his time, but this was something else. Dean has utterly defied every expectation and Castiel has been tongue-tied since he first set eyes on the man. He is muscly, but not stocky, just a few inches taller than himself. He is also absolutely stunning, with the most attractive lips and eyes Castiel has ever seen and let’s not talk about those freckles! He is not at all covered in leather or metal studs and until now Castiel has not seen a single piece of weird horse-riding-slash-sex-dungeon equipment around the house. If anything, the place is tastefully decorated, with warm tones and occasional splashes of colour. Not too modern, not too old-fashioned. It also looks pretty spacious and Castiel briefly wonders if behind the respectable suburban appearance there is a hidden dungeon or a playroom. In short, Castiel is now truly hot under the collar and is doing his best to hide it, not wanting to appear like an eager newbie. Apparently he’s not being very successful, if Dean’s reaction to his comment that he’s never been a submissive before is anything to go by.

He fidgets on the couch, wishing that the walls were thicker so he wouldn't have to catch random snippets of Gabriel and Dean’s conversation outside, which are only cementing his apprehension. Dean isn’t happy about him and Castiel is feeling partly dejected, partly combative like he wants to prove Dean wrong.

It’s not like Castiel doesn’t know the _theory_ of it. His favourite porn folder is overflowing with BDSM scenes, involving people of all genders and preferences. He regularly jerks off to explicitly dom-sub erotica and has learnt a lot by trawling through internet forums and informative websites. He is just missing that final step which would tip him firmly into the ‘practice’ sphere of it. And can you blame him? The thought of going to a sex dungeon alone thoroughly horrifies him, he wouldn’t feel safe using hook-up apps specifically because of his inexperience, and it’s not like you can tell what your one night stand might be into just from looking at them once in a bar. He did try to convince his ex-girlfriend, Daphne, to experiment a little with him, but she truly hadn’t been interested and he didn’t want to push her out of her comfort zone. Hence, Castiel has been stuck to the theory side of things and it really wasn’t his fault.

Well, that was a bit of a lie. Few people would have a cousin like Gabriel at their disposal, whose literal job is to pair up couples interested in safe and consensual BDSM practices through his agency. But Gabriel, normally so ready to throw him into the deep ends of things, had always maintained that Castiel needed a stable sort of partnership, that he wouldn’t do well in one offs with random strangers because they wouldn’t ‘get his style’, whatever that means.

Dean and Gabe return and his cousin must have worked his magic again, because Dean is miraculously agreeing to have a conversation about them partnering up together and Castiel is so apprehensive and excited that at first he stares down at the list in his hand without really seeing it. It’s a checklist compiled by Gabe’s agency including a list of activities and both Dean and Castiel’s preferences regarding them.  
‘Castiel, I would like to go through these with you, if you don’t mind. Just to make sure we’re on the same page about them, amend stuff if needed, and to give you a chance to ask questions about things, since you’re not-’   
‘Dean, I might be inexperienced but I assure you I do have some knowledge about this, I’m not a sheltered child, I-’   
Dean pins a hard gaze on him ‘I do not care if you’re read an entire encyclopaedia about this stuff, my number one rule is that there is constant safe and open communication between me and my submissives. If you’re not comfortable talking about this, then you can’t do it. End of story. If you want to work with me, then we do this my way.’   
Castiel clears his throat awkwardly, chided. ‘Yes. You’re right. Of course I’m happy to discuss the list’   
Dean looks at him silently for a moment and Castiel remains still, feeling like this is his umpteenth wrong step. Luckily Dean chooses to continue.

‘Ok, let’s first look at our hard nos. It says here you’re not interested in any watersports, emetophilia, or scat. Easy enough. But what about bladder desperation? Does it feature as a hard limit?’   
Castiel blinks, surprised ‘Oh. I, uhm… I don’t really know. By watersports I meant I don’t really want you urinating on me’ he wrinkles his nose ‘But I might be amenable to less messy types of play’ he air quotes around ‘messy’ and Dean flashes him an amused glance, probably for the first time today.  
‘Good. You understand now why we need to go through this together? These terms are so generic that can include many different practices. If we want to enjoy this fully there can be no misunderstandings. I will put in an amendment note for this’ he taps on the paper with a pencil and taking another sip of beer. Castiel is entranced by the movements of this man. He radiates a steady, calm energy, at odds with the irritated man from ten minutes before. This is Dean in his element.  
Castiel relaxes slightly, feeling instantly safer knowing that this man is truly interested in his enjoyment.

‘No knife play, no blood play, no fire, no scarring, tamakeri, corsetry, needles or anything under the skin’ he scribbles something on his copy of the document. ‘Ok I can work with this, many of these are yellows for me but I won’t be a big sacrifice to leave them out’.  
‘Thank you, I’m not saying they’ll be hard limits forever but for the moment I’d rather not even have to consider them.’.   
Dean nods, satisfied. ‘Now, there is one hard limit which is important to me and you put it down as a maybe. I don’t do consensual non-consent’ He pauses, looking extremely serious ‘A friend of mine ended up in a real bad situation with their sub doing this and I refuse to risk it, I will not do it. Are you going to be disappointed by that?’  
Castiel thinks about it for a second ‘I’m not going to lie, sometimes it does feature in my fantasies, but it’s never… hardcore. I think in my head I equate it to, say, some pretty intense pain play where I say no and you continue anyway. I really don’t think I could enjoy myself in a rape roleplay scene.’   
Dean visibly relaxes at that, and Castiel can tell that he gave the answer Dean was hoping for. ‘That’s good, we will definitely be doing the first thing. Also things like you telling me to stop during edgeplay will not result in the end of the scene, unless of course you safeword. But if at any point I realise you are not enjoying what we’re doing fully or we’re edging towards rape play, we will stop immediately so I will put the consensual non-consent as a hard limit for both’ he nods and flashes a smile at Castiel. He returns the smile and thinks how it feels totally normal sitting across a stunningly beautiful man discussing whether he would like to get spanked till he cried. 

‘Now for the yeses, we have bondage, impact play, edging, collaring, sex toys, object insertion, feeding, somnophilia… nice one, could be interesting’ he lifts his eyes and winks and Castiel goes hot all over. They discuss their maybes for a few more minutes, and that’s the end of the form.

‘Ok, now a few of my non-negotiable rules. I was ready to have a 24/7 sub, but since you’re new to this we will start more slowly’ Castiel opens his mouth to protest, but a steady glare from Dean makes him keep quiet. ‘That doesn’t mean that we’ll jump in an out of a scene every hour or so. We will do a few hours at a time, and I would have you naked most of the time when we are. You can put a robe on when we’re not, but a lot of that time will be taken up by aftercare anyway, so we will deal with that on the spot depending on what makes you feel good. Think of it as an extended spa experience, where you do your activities in a swimsuit but you go around with a robe in between.’ And Castiel pictures a spa where beautiful men put dicks in your mouth and tell you what to do. It sounds like a hell of a business plan.

‘You are to do as I say without talking back, except when you are feeling uncomfortable beyond your limit or unsafe and then you will safeword. We will use the traffic light system. I will give you rules and if you break them, I will have to punish you. Ultimately I want this to be a good experience for you, but I also have high expectations about what I want from my subs and I don’t want to be disappointed’

‘Yes… sir?’ Castiel tests how the word feels on his tongue.   
‘I’m not fussy about that. If I tell you to call me a specific honorific, you must do so, but otherwise you can call me whatever you want. Don’t call me sir if it doesn’t feel natural. Don’t worry, you will not forget who is in charge here. Now, do you have any rules of your own?’

Castiel mulls it over for a second, too distracted by the hot flush creeping up the back of his neck to concentrate fully. ‘Not really, no. I guess… don’t insult me, please. I don’t think I would enjoy that’.   
‘What do you mean by insult?’  
‘I mean, terms like slut are fine. Calling me a stupid idiot is not. Does that make sense?’

Dean nods and his grin this time is predatory. Castiel swallows. Dean licks his lips.

*

When they return to Gabriel, there is a crime scene on the kitchen island as predicted and no matter how many times Gabriel swears that it was an accident, Dean yells that he would never let that man near a pie again. Castiel makes a mental note to ask what is it about pie that sets Dean off like this. They give their annotated forms to Gabriel, who makes a show of reading them and offers a commentary using just his eyebrows, earning himself a stern glare from his younger cousin. ‘If this is all and you agree on entering this contract, I will have one of the account managers send you the amended documents tonight, together with the medical tests from both, and you can sign electronically. After that, he’s all yours Dean-o. We’ll do the usual review a week after beginning, then you’ll be on your own for a few days, then you’ll have a second trial period of three weeks, another few days of break, and after that you’ll re-sign a revised contract stating the period you want to work together for. Good doing business with you fellas’ and he waltzes out of the house.

‘I will talk to you soon, Dean’ Castiel says politely heading towards the front door.   
‘you betcha, blue eyes’. Dean walks him to the door and while Gabriel is looking for his car keys, Castiel feels Dean tug on his arm slightly. Then he is leaning towards him, mouth close enough to his ear that he can feel Dean’s hot breath on it. ‘I can’t wait to play, angel. Have you all to myself in my house, all pretty kneeling on my floor waiting for me.’ He licks his lips and Castiel shivers at the sound ‘Oh, and I would suggest not touching yourself tonight, no matter how much you want to. Think of it as my treat. Now be good and run along’ Castiel turns towards him to say something but Dean merely winks and retreats inside the house. 

_Fuck._ He can't wait. 


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post a new update even if it's the third chapter in three days because I'm taking off for a few days for New Year's and didn't want to make you wait for the smut... so here goes.   
> I have six chapters written already and 15 planned out.

_Shit, shit, shit._ What was Dean thinking! He flops on the big L shaped couch in his living room and rubs his hands down his face. They hadn’t even started and he was already struggling to control himself. His first impression of Castiel definitely had not done justice to that man. _God,_ he wants him. So much that apparently he had forgotten that they had no contract in place just yet and that they only had a pretty superficial discussion, but he’d clearly not cared about that and he’d gone on and given Castiel an order not to touch himself. If that doesn’t cross boundaries, he doesn’t know what does.

Dean prides himself on being rational, collected, fair and safe during his scenes. It’s been his mantra these last few years and it is more important than ever, as much for his subs as for himself. The last thing he wants to do is to make mistakes with a newbie. And that was the other problem. Somehow he has agreed to do a full live-in contract with someone with absolutely zero experience, after promising himself he’d never ever do that again. A completely untouched, unbroken, inexperienced man to train and mould into the perfect submissive. To the part of Dean’s brain controlled by his dick, it's the best thing since sliced bread. The other part of his brain, however, is in a full blown panic. _Fuck Gabe and fuck me for listening to him_ – he thinks. He knows he should probably tell Sam, but he feels weirdly reluctant and defensive about it. He will, of course, but maybe not just yet. He’s not ready for the outpour of emotions which is his little brother (on a good day). He chooses to text Charlie instead, just because he's itching to tell someone and he needs to hear someone's reaction about it to convince himself he's not gone crazy.

**To: Charlie (1.33pm)**

Might have a new live in sub. Gabe's doing, they came round today

**From: Charlie (1.35pm)**

Way to go! They hot?

**To: Charlie (1.36pm)**

Dude looks like a GQ cover and an accountant had a baby

**From: Charlie (1.36pm)**

Like a kinky Constantine?

**To: Charlie (1.37pm)**

Fuck yeah, spot on. He's a kinky Constantine

**From: Charlie (1.38pm)**

W i n n i n g!

**To: Charlie (5.01pm)**

He’s never subbed before

**From: Charlie (5.03pm)**

Damn. Tough luck for the guy

Dean stares at his screen, heart in his throat, a sort of chill descending upon him. It took him four hours to send that last text. But if Charlie thinks…   
Before he can fully panic his phone pings again

**From: Charlie (5.03pm)**

After having the best dom out there as his first he’ll have a hard time topping you

**From: Charlie (5.03pm)**

(hehe ‘topping you’)

Dean snorts, letting out of sigh of relief at the same time. He knows that Charlie’s always got his back, but he feels like one lucky son of a bitch anyway for having her as a best friend.

**To: Charlie (5.05pm)**

Thanks Dude. I’ll let you know if any topping occurs

**From: Charlie (5.06pm)**

Please don’t.

**From: Charlie (5.06pm)**

Really.

**From: Charlie (5.06pm)**

Don’t.

Due to some sort of delay in the paperwork, Dean and Castiel's contract is finalised and their appointment is arranged only five days later. Just the right amount of time to make Dean apprehensive and also absolutely raring to go. He wonders if the delay was due to Castiel chickening out and seriously hopes it’s not because of what Dean told him to do when they said goodbye.

On Wednesday afternoon, exactly five days after their first meeting, the doorbell rings again and ‘Hello Dean’ _fucking hell that voice._ It's doing all sort of things to Dean and he can’t wait to hear it crack because of him.   
‘Come on in Castiel. Feel free to take your shoes off, leave your duffle and your trench here and then come find me in the kitchen’ he speaks confidently and then leaves the other man alone, moving to the other room to give him a minute alone. When Castiel joins him, he pats a stool next to his own at the island counter. The other man sits almost as stiffly as the previous time, and Dean really wishes he could just order him to relax.

‘Are you hungry? Thirsty?’   
‘No, thank you Dean’   
‘Alright, but don’t be shy if you are. My home is your home this week. All the docs are good and signed, is there anything you wish to discuss? I was thinking of doing a mild scene to start us off, would you like to tell me if there’s anything I need to know or you would like to try first?’   
Castiel shakes his head   
‘Are you sure? This is a rare occasion where I’m asking you if there’s anything in particular you want to explore rather than just, well, telling you. You shouldn’t waste it.’ It's a warning, but also a test in itself to figure out what kind of sub Castiel will be.  
‘Thank you, Dean. I trust your expertise, though. I think I will be happy with anything you choose’

Dean sends him a long and calculating look. ‘Very well. Then we better start. Do you remember what we agreed as our safeword system?'   
'Green for all fine, Yellow to slow down or pause, Red to stop'  
'Great. Go to the living room and take off all your clothes except your trousers and underwear. Fold the rest and put it on the coffee table and then kneel next to the couch. Head down and wait for me.’ Castiel slides off the stool and starts to move.   
'Castiel?'  
'Yes, sir?'  
'What's your colour?'  
'Green, sir' Dean nods and with a flick of his chin he sends Castiel off. The word 'sir' has never done much for him and he even told Castiel as much, but when it's being said by that gravelly voice... maybe he will reconsider. He grabs his dick through his trousers and gives it a list squeeze, just testing, before readjusting it in his pants so that it's not so evident. He waits a few minutes in the kitchen, enough to give Castiel time to strip and be ready for him. He has had days to plan the first scene with this handsome and oddly composed man and he really can’t wait. He knows it will be important to realise if they’re compatible at all or not.

When he joins Castiel, he is already in position, obediently kneeling on the plush carpet, with his head bowed facing away from the door. Dean can admire the expanse of his back and the back of his neck. The man is beautifully muscular, skin smooth and tan, shoulders broad. There is nothing that looks weak or frail about him, all Dean can see is a quiet steely composure. He decides to test it, to see if this man really is as calm as he appears. Dean reaches out and drags a finger down the centre of his spine, smirking to himself when the touch makes Castiel shiver beautifully and his fingers twitch involuntarily. Oh, not so unaffected after all.   
‘Ok angel. For this scene I want you to keep your right hand on your thigh and don’t move it unless I say so. No talking either, unless I ask you a direct question or you want to safeword. I will occasionally check in on you during scenes, if I told you to keep quiet these safewords are the only thing you’ll be allowed to say. Don’t be afraid of using them if you feel uncomfortable, I will not be disappointed by you vocalising your needs, quite the opposite in fact. I hope you remember I’m a fan of healthy dialogue between dom and sub.’   
Castiel opens his mouth to reply, then he seems to think about it for a second and closes it again, choosing to nod instead.   
‘Very good’ Dean is already pleased. ‘Castiel, did you touch yourself the other day when I told you not to? You can answer. Oh and I will not punish you if you have, since we were out of a scene, so don’t worry about it and just tell me the truth’.   
‘I haven’t touched myself sir. Not at all since you told me not to.’ Dean is actually surprised at that.   
‘That was five days ago. Look at you, already so eager to please. I bet it was hard not to, I bet you thought about disobeying so many times, thinking _he would never know anyway,_ didn't you?' He bends down to be closer to his sub, staring at his profile from only a couple of inches away 'I for one touched myself _many_ times this week thinking about you'   
Castiel looks unsure whether that needs an acknowledgement or not, but he keeps quiet, eyes still trained to the floor. Dean sees his Adam's apple bob up and down as the man swallows. 

Dean draws back and opens a small drawer of the coffee table to fetch a bottle of lube. ‘Get up and take your trousers off. Then kneel back down’   
Castiel does so gracefully and Dean is mesmerised by the body in front of him. Castiel must do something like cycling or running as a hobby judging from those beautiful thighs, powerful and muscly, covered by just the perfect amount of hair. He tries not to get distracted, grabs Castiel’s left hand and squeezes a dollop of lube onto his palm.   
‘Now Castiel, what I want you to do is to take your cock out of your boxers with your left hand. Then stroke yourself until I tell you to stop. It goes without saying that you don’t come unless I tell you that you can.’  
Dean then sits on the couch in front of Castiel and relaxes against the backrest, spreading his legs slightly, ready to finally take a good look at Castiel’s cock. It’s still soft, but clearly sizeable and beautifully uncut.

‘That’s it, baby, stroke it now’ Castiel shivers visibly, but doesn’t say anything and doesn’t lift his eyes from the floor. He takes his dick in hand and starts stroking himself gently, spreading the lube all over his shaft. It takes only a few seconds before it starts to harden. The angle is slightly awkward and Dean can tell that he’s not used to jerking himself off with his left hand. The realisation makes him smile. He waits until Castiel is fully hard and then orders ‘faster’. Castiel’s breath hitches, but stays quiet as his hand speeds up, the head of his dick now slipping in and out of his palm, his wrist bent at a slight angle. There is a flush rising in his cheeks and a minute later his eyes close on their own volition.   
‘Eyes open, angel. Look at me’   
Castiel raises his head and fixes Dean with his bright blue eyes, which are still intense but no longer so piercing, this time slightly glazed over and wanton. ‘That’s it, keep looking at me. Stroke faster. I want to watch that beautiful cock that hasn’t got to come in five whole days. So good for me baby. Did you think of all the dirty things I was going to do to you and accidentally got yourself hard? Because I did think of you a lot, I thought about you lost in pleasure from my touch, your beautiful body underneath mine, your mouth wrapped around my dick showing me what you can do. Did you think about that too Castiel?’   
Castiel’s mouth is slightly open now and he whispers 'yes', cheeks flushed and growing redder by the second while Dean talks and he is forced to look into his eyes. Dean spreads his knees, knowing how suggestive he looks, bulge evident from the confines of his jeans. He doesn’t touch himself, but he places his hands on the inside of his thighs and Castiel’s eyes flick down to follow the movement for a split second, before shooting back up to Dean’s face. Castiel’s dick is twitching and Dean can tell that he’s getting closer. Dean will learn how to push him at his furthest edge, learn what he looks like a second before coming, but he doesn’t want to risk it yet and ruin their fun so soon.   
‘Give yourself eight more strokes, faster, and then stop’   
Eight fast strokes must seem impossible to Castiel now, because his eyes widen a little at the number and he visibly gulps. Still, he obeys and his mouth drops open, his body trembling in little jerking motions that he’s trying to suppress. _Absolutely beautiful_ , Dean thinks. When the eighth stroke is over Castiel tears his hand away from his cock and his whole body sways forward, hands shooting out and on the floor to hold himself upright.

Dean looks at him darkly ‘Castiel, what were my instructions? Answer me’   
‘You… you told me to stroke myself eight time and then stop?’ his voice is not broken yet, but it sounds an octave lower and Dean wants to devour it like a physical thing.   
‘And what about your right hand? Where were you supposed to keep that?’   
‘On my thigh, sir, I’m sorry sir.’   
Dean purses his lips. ‘Let’s try again. Do better this time. Touch yourself, come on’   
Castiel obediently returns his right hand to his tight and his left to his cock and the strokes start again. This time, it takes a lot less for his body to start losing control, Dean can see it. Castiel’s tongue comes out to dry those wet lips and his eyes are misty, desperate.   
He’s close again, shaking, and when Dean tells him to stop the right hand stays firmly on Castiel’s thigh.   
‘Well done, look at you, taking my instructions so well. Come on, time to do it again. Jerk your pretty cock for me Castiel. We're just getting started.’  
Castiel makes a choked off sound and starts again.   
It’s torture, Dean knows. He forces Castiel to start and stop five more times, the period spent jerking off getting shorter and shorter and Castiel’s orgasm becomes harder to push down. He can see it in Castiel’s hesitance to grab his dick again when Dean tells him to restart.   
On the sixth time, he sees the telltale shaking that means Cas is close again and this time he doesn't tell him to stop 'Keep going. Don't you dare come, Castiel, keep going' Castiel squeezes his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and he's so beautiful like this that Dean doesn't even tell him off for breaking the eye contact. 'A little longer' he whispers 'Just a little longer'. When Castiel reopens his eyes again, desperately trying to communicate to Dean that he can't hold off anymore, he takes pity on him and orders him to stop.   
It’s on the seventh time that Castiel breaks ‘Please’ he whispers, wetting his lips again ‘Please, I need…’   
Dean is up from his seat in a flash, grabbing Castiel’s jaw with one hand, suddenly right up in his space. ‘What did you say?’ he whispers, low and dangerous and Castiel stiffens, suddenly looking afraid.   
‘What a pity, Castiel. You disobeyed me twice now. And to think that I was going to let you come this time’ he really was, but he's not at all displeased with this turn of events. He shakes his head ‘I think you deserve to learn what happens if you ignore my instructions. Jerk yourself off again. But don’t come. You don’t get to come today’.   
The sound coming from Castiel’s throat is not human, and this time when he starts jerking himself off again a tear escapes his eyes and rolls down his cheeks slowly and this is precisely the beautiful scene Dean wanted. He watches as Castiel grows more and more frantic, eyes welling up while he still stares into his dom’s eyes, hand gripping his cock harder in the vain hope to keep his orgasm in check but achieving just the opposite.   
Dean is counting now, out loud. ‘Ten, nine, eight, seven’ Castiel shudders. Dean loves this neat trick. The countdown is tricking Castiel’s brain in thinking that something is coming at the end of it, that hopefully _he_ will be coming. It plays with the sub’s mind and on his expectations. Dean’s really curious to see what will happen. ‘Four, three, two, one…’ he pauses. Castiel’s abs convulse, fluttering wildly ‘… and stop’. Castiel rips his hand away from his dick once more and bows backwards, right hand still firmly on his thigh but eye contact broken once again as the man throws his head back and clenches his jaw hard, neck tendons straining.

Dean gets up again and comes closer to his sub, caressing his hair, his face, stroking a finger on those plush lips. ‘Sssssh baby, you did well, you did so well. It’s all good, you can do this, see? You did it.’ he shushes him some more ‘You can make all the noise you want now, let it all out, you can move your hands’.   
Castiel groans loudly and grips Dean’s shirt with his hands, shoving his face in his neck. Dean lets him, petting the back of his head and rubbing comforting circles on his upper arm.   
‘There you go, so beautiful, so responsive.’   
He keeps petting him as he redirects both onto the couch and puts Castiel’s dick away gingerly, tucking it back into his underwear. Castiel whines at the touch. He’s still hard as nails, but it’ll be easier to resist temptation if Dean can’t see his dick. It wouldn’t set a good example if he were to lose control and end up jerking off his sub just to see how beautiful he is when he comes. If Castiel _must_ be patient, Dean _can_ be. 

Once Castiel’s calmed down a little, Dean drags his face up from his neck and looks at him. ‘I’ll get you some water and then we can go to your room and stay in bed for a bit, how does that sound? I’ve got the comfiest pillows for your nest up there. What do you think angel? Speak freely now, we can start winding down’   
Castiel fidgets. ‘I think that right now I should be kept away from pillows, lest I smother you with one’ Dean snorts out a laugh, he should have expected Castiel to be remarkably blunt even after almost crying out of horniness. He flicks a nail against the still-hard line of Castiel’s erection through his boxers and Castiel jerks back, looking affronted.  
‘Let’s go, you mouthy bastard’ and Dean heads upstairs, not checking to see whether Castiel is trailing after him, sure that the sub would follow.   
Once they’re both in the room, Dean suspects the atmosphere is not right for a cuddle in bed. ‘You know what, let’s keep the bed for later. I’ll draw you a bath, let’s go’. The large clawfoot tub is finally deemed a sufficiently placating factor by Castiel, who stays mostly complacent while Dean lathers his hair and rubs his shoulders, kneeling at the back of the tub.

Castiel is twiddling with one of the hanging plants and moaning at the head massage, looking mighty relaxed and confident, like he’s sitting on a throne. Dean cautiously allows himself to think that he’s made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you lovely people who left a kudos! It's greatly appreciated <3


	4. 4.

Castiel is woken up by the sound of a phone ringing, somewhere in the house. He looks at the clock on his bedside table and realises it’s almost eleven. Dean had given him the tour of the whole place the night before and he’d been surprised to see a complete lack of dungeon-y space, which Castiel had been expecting from an experienced dom. Dean had explained that he didn’t need the theatricality of a playroom, he could work his subs anywhere. Castiel thought about that for a second and realised that the lack of a specific space even enhanced the thrill of the slight humiliation and embarrassment which he felt while submitting. It felt somehow more _wrong_ to do so in a perfectly lit state-of-the-art kitchen than in a dark secret chamber.

Following the instruction that Dean gave him the night before, he gets up from bed and after a quick trip to the bathroom he tiptoes downstairs, dressed only in a pair of dark red boxer briefs. He can hear some sounds coming from the kitchen and he heads that way, still slightly unfamiliar with the space. Dean is in the kitchen, phone pressed against his ear while he stirs something in a pan with one hand and seasons its contents with the other. ‘I know, Sammy, I hope you’re right.’ a slight edge to his tone ‘No, absolutely not. Not so soon anyway’ ‘Yeah we’ll talk about it again in a while’ ‘Alright, give my love to whomever it is you’re torturing at the moment’ a guffaw ‘As if! Alright, talk later, bye bitch’.   
Once the conversation is over Castiel coughs to notify his presence ‘Mother _fuck!_ ’ Dean jumps ‘I gotta put a bell on you man! How long have you been there? Did you sleep well?’ ‘Just a few seconds. And very well, thank you, Dean’   
Dean seems appeased by his answer and he turns to the pan again. Without looking at Castiel he says ‘I’m making breakfast. Once I’ve turned the stove off, I want you to strip out of your boxers and kneel over there’ he points at a pillow on the floor next to one of the chairs ‘Hands clasped behind your back’

Castiel hurries to obey. He woke up with a knot of anticipation in his stomach for his first full day at Dean’s. He knows the man is trying to ease him into it, but he is determined to prove that he could be all that Dean had dreamt of and more. He loves being kept in the dark about the day’s activities, he loves not needing to know even if the curiosity could kill him, he loves imagining that he has no choice but take whatever Dean has in store for him.

A couple of minutes later Dean returns to the table with a plate full of what smells like omelette and a couple of tangerines in hand, and sets them down, taking a seat in the chair next to Castiel’s pillow.   
‘Open up’ Dean taps his jaw and Castiel obeys and opens his mouth, eyes fixed on Dean’s face and hands behind his back. Dean doesn’t even look at him. He takes a bite of food and chews it slowly, then takes a sip of water and then another bite. Castiel flushes when he realises that even if Dean appears distracted and nonchalant, he’s likely to have his full attention on Castiel. He is forced to wait, quietly, with his mouth open and empty while his dom eats and ignores him. Dean takes another bite, then picks up his phone and Castiel can't see what he's doing, but he can hear him typing away. He takes another bite. Castiel waits, mouth open. A good five minutes later, his mouth is full of saliva but he doesn’t know if he can swallow it and so he doesn’t. He waits.

Finally, after what feels like ages, Dean picks up a piece of omelette with his fingers and delicately drop it into Castiel’s mouth. ‘Eat it and then lick my fingers clean’ Castiel feels his shoulders relax in relief. He hadn't even realised how much the wait had wound him up but there's an energy thrumming through him that makes his nerves feel like live wires. Castiel chews the food quickly and swallows, then leans forward and sucks into his mouth the two fingers which Dean is holding up, licking and sucking them clean. So much better than the omelette. He wants to keep them in his mouth forever, so he swirls his tongue around them, hoping that Dean will like it and stay like this. But after a few seconds Dean presses gently on his tongue when he thinks Castiel’s cleaned him up enough, and then resumes his eating. The next piece of omelette for Castiel comes a few seconds later, followed by the fingers again. They go on like this, Castiel waiting with his mouth open, only to have to clean his dom’s fingers thoroughly, until the whole omelette is gone. Then Dean repeats the procedure with the tangerines. By the time they’re done Castiel is hard, the whole procedure satisfying a base need to be powerless and at someone’s mercy.   
‘Your body is mine, Castiel’ Dean says, calmly, like he’s talking about the weather ‘I choose what goes inside it and when. You want me to take control of it, you want me to submit. You don’t have to worry about making any decisions anymore. They’re all mine. All you got to do is obey’. Castiel’s simmering arousal spikes, Dean’s words ringing in his brain like absolute truths, like the man is reading his mind and bringing out in the open his most hidden desires. He shuts his eyes and tries not to whimper. Through Dean’s words even the frustration of being hard and unfulfilled for the sixth day in a row becoming a pleasurable, satisfying sensation rather than an annoyance. It makes him feel proud. His discomfort is worth something. 

‘Colour, Castiel?’   
‘Green, sir. So very green’  
Dean smiles and then stands up. ‘We will have breakfast like this every day. Today I let you sleep in, but from tomorrow it’s an 8am breakfast. I will expect you to have showered, thoroughly, beforehand. I will give you some coffee while we eat, if you require it, but you don’t get a choice about the food.’ He puts the dishes in the dishwasher and washes his hands thoroughly. ‘I have some work to do. I’m going to prepare you now and then you’ll keep me company for a while’.   
Castiel nods, not moving from his position on the pillow. ‘Get up and bend over the table. Grab your cheeks and spread them for me, angel. Don’t let go’.

Castiel feels his dick twitch, hard. He’s always loved this in porn, seeing someone bent over holding themselves open for whatever comes their way. He rushes to obey, but then when he’s bent over with his legs slightly spread he hesitates with his hands hovering near his buttocks. He’s never held himself open like this for anyone. He didn’t think he would be affected but he’s embarrassed, his whole rational brain rebelling against such a debasing act. He now gets the appeal even more. But Dean’s not there for that. He notices Castiel’s hesitation, because a few seconds later a hand is gripping Castiel’s neck hard, forcing him to let out a whimper. ‘What did I just say?’ he whispers, breath hot on his spine, fingers digging hard into the column of Castiel’s neck. ‘Spread’ and the word is so definitive that this time Castiel doesn’t waver, he grips his buttocks with slightly shaking fingers, a bit slippery because of excitement or nervousness or whatever it is he's feeling, and spreads his cheek exposing his hole for Dean to see.

Dean’s voice is steady and unaffected, but it drops lower. ‘Look at you. So perfect, such a pretty little hole’ Dean releases his neck and pulls back. Castiel wants the contact back, the steady touch, wants to know this is not just a prank, that Dean is not about to laugh at him. Suddenly two fingers tap gently on his hole unexpectedly and Castiel jerks violently in surprise, almost letting go.  
‘Steady, now. You look so good like this angel. I can’t wait to sink inside of you and feel your ass wrapped around my dick where it belongs. You’ll never know what it feels to be empty again. Always open and ready for me.’ The fingers are back again, this time stroking gently, but not pushing inside.

‘I’m going to plug you now. From tomorrow, you’ll plug yourself every morning during your shower and keep the plug in all day. You’ll only take it out to sleep, if you wish, unless I tell you otherwise’   
The touch disappears again and Castiel closes his eyes, letting his cheek rest against the polished wood of the table, his breath forming a small halo of condensation on it every time he breathes. He’s never had a plug in for a long time. He once tried to leave the house and go buy groceries leaving one in, but it had become uncomfortable and dry pretty quickly – he had been forced to take it out while in his car, after only half an hour.

Dean reappears at his side a minute later, small tube of lube and shiny metal plug in hand. Castiel’s eyes widen. It might not be enormous but it looks like it’s at least 2 inches wide and Castiel can’t imagine how he is going to wear it all day long. Dean coats his fingers quickly and lets two slicks ones rub against Castiel’s hole, more firmly than before, making his breath grow heavy and igniting sparks of pleasure behind his eyelids. Without preambles, Dean pushes a finger in and this time Castiel lets out a moan. ‘Yeah baby, let me hear you’ Dean whispers, finger stroking Castiel’s inner walls and plunging gently in and out. Castiel’s breath hitches when he pushes a second one in. He’s deliberately avoiding his prostate, but the gentle and relentless tug on his rim is enough to make Castiel start panting more quickly. Then Dean pushes a third one in, pulling down and scissoring his fingers, and Castiel lets out a loud whine at the stretch, at the slight pain which is mixed in with the pleasure. Those fingers seem inescapable, touching every corner of Castiel’s body from the inside, he feels owned through their presence, grounded. Dean shows little interest for Castiel’s pleasure, busy preparing him, and that shouldn’t make Castiel’s face grow hotter but it does.   
He moans loudly when they leave his body completely, exposing him to the cold air. ‘Look at you, so open for me. I want you wet and gaping all the time. Looking so desperate, angel’ He feels desperate.

And then the plug is there, Dean hasn’t bothered to warm it up and Castiel shivers slightly when the cold dry metal touches his stretched rim, teasing him without pushing inside. Then the plug is gone and when it returns it’s slick with lube. Dean takes his time. He pushes it in a bit, then takes it out. Pushes it slightly more, then twists it. Castiel’s fingers are slipping, sliding, now that he’s hot and panting and he’s been holding himself open for so long that he’s starting to cramp but he can’t let go. He can’t let Dean down. If Dean notices, and he must, he is not bothered and does not speed up.   
Finally, a few minutes later, the plug disappears again. And then it’s back again, Dean pushing it in one steady movement and it goes deeper, deeper until the stretch is almost intolerable. Dean stops right then, keeping Castiel’s rim stretched around the widest point of the plug and he moans, desperate, loud, back arched and head thrown back. Dean hasn’t told him he can’t speak so he starts a litany of ‘pleases’, hoping to move things along. Just when he’s about to let go, shy away and disobey, Dean pushes hard and the plug pops in, fast. The rush is insane, Castiel screams and lets go of his cheeks, dropping his forehead on the table and relaxing all his muscles in one go. _What the fuck_ he thinks, blearily. It's never been like this.

‘God, Cas, so beautiful’ Dean hisses, petting his back gently. Castiel moans at the nickname, feeling worthy. ‘Deep breaths baby, it’s in, you did so well. So well. You can get up now, in your own time.’

Castiel takes a few fortifying breaths and lets his heartbeat calm down before getting up. A glass of water is pressed into his hand and he takes it, grateful. His ass feels full, he can’t walk without the plug shifting around and pressing deliciously against his inner walls and he loves it.

‘Come on now, angel. To the living room. You can rest for a bit while I work, here, put this robe on’. And with that, Castiel lets himself be led to the couch and relaxes fully. He hasn’t come in six days but he’s never felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!! Hope you all had an amazing transition into 2020 (isn't this number super cool?). This chapter's a little treat I wrote before the end of 2019. If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know and Ill do my best to write it into the story.


	5. 5.

Dean’s done well for himself and he now has a team of people who do his work for him, and he hardly ever needs to go into the office again, he tells Castiel. Normally he still likes to go in at least two or three days a week, but obviously this week's all for Castiel. He's got Jo running a tight ship for him, anyway (whoever that is, Cas doesn't ask). Nonetheless, he needs to dedicate at least four or five hours a day to emails and occasionally to conference calls, but this doesn’t mean he can’t multitask.   
Right now, he’s doing just that. Castiel’s been in the living room for about an hour, reading a book sitting next to Dean on the couch which is so comfy that it’s quickly becoming his favourite part of Dean’s home. It’s near impossible to ignore the sensation of the plug, especially when he shifts or changes position, but it’s not as bad as he’d imagined. It keeps him on a level of low simmering arousal and he figures it’s better than being hard again. He's _really_ trying not to get hard again but it's difficult when Dean occasionally pets him, caressing his thigh over the robe or digging his fingers into his calf and massaging gently.

They might not be interacting much, but he’s still learning things about Dean. He has a completely different working style from Cas. Castiel's always been patient and methodical, he credits his professional success (well, _former_ professional success) partly to his ability to focus without distractions. When something has his attention, he doesn't let it waver easily. Dean is a completely different story. He sees how he jumps from tab to tab, from email to email, googling a recipe in one corner of the screen, while jotting down notes in an email in the other. He knows there's a method to it anyway and that Dean ignores his phone if he’s typing an email or reading a report, except if the text comes from ‘Sammy’ who has a dedicated alert. He gathered from their conversation with Gabe a few days ago that it’s probably Dean’s brother. In short, he's fascinated by the way this man's brain works and he can tell he's a lot more creative than himself. The thought makes him slightly hot under the collar because his half-hard dick obviously thinks about how that creativity will translate in their next scenes together. Shit. He was supposed to try and _not_ get hard. He tries not to shift or sigh and wills his erection down with all the willpower he has. 

That only lasts for a while. When Dean’s touches grow more frequent Castiel knows something is coming his way soon and he’s not disappointed. Dean places his laptop on the armrest of the couch and gestures to his lap.  
‘Cas, come here. Lay down on my legs, stomach down’ he orders. Castiel puts his book away and obediently stretches himself on top of Dean. The other man takes a pillow and puts it underneath Cas’s head, so that he can turn it to the side and rest his cheek on the it, facing the living room. ‘I’m going to play with you for a bit now. I’m not trying to get you off, so keep quiet if you can and relax.’ He leaves Castiel’s robe on, but hitches it up so that Castiel’s bottom is bare. He caresses his cheeks tenderly and Castiel feels his face grow hotter, the touch and the intimate position making him feel oddly shy.   
He’s slept with a considerable number of people, he’s never been particularly self-conscious about his body or his sexual desires, but somehow such a simple touch feels new and makes him bashful. He tilts his head backwards slightly so that he can see part of Dean’s face and the man is looking at him and smiling. His hand keeps running up and down Castiel’s ass, pressing gently just at the crease of his thigh. Suddenly it’s gone and Castiel hears the pop of a lube bottle and then a hand spreading his cheeks precedes the cold shock of lube being drizzled over his hole, on and around the end of the plug. Then Dean presses against it and Castiel shivers. His dom taps against the protruding metal, then starts twisting it. He doesn’t rush. He rotates it, then delivers a series of taps that Castiel can feel reverberate all the way to his lower belly. Dean pushes again and then starts pulling the plug out, gently. He pulls, then stops, pushes it back in, then pulls it back out again in increments. He keeps a slow pace, lube squelching between Cas’s cheeks, the noise sounding obscene in the quiet of the living room, wetness dripping slowly down his taint and his balls. Castiel is worried about it making a mess on Dean’s jeans or the couch, but Dean doesn’t seem bothered. He starts holding the plug still at its widest point, leaving it there to stretch his rim for a long time before pushing it back in and then repeating the process. Castiel can feel his rim spasming around it when it’s so stretched and he’s gritting his teeth, not realising he’s doing it until Dean caresses the side of his head with his free hand ‘relax into it Cas, don’t fight it, don’t think about anything’.

It’s difficult to ignore the sensations, the pleasure coming from the plug and the stubborn ache of his erection, trapped between his body and Dean’s legs. It takes a while, but finally something shifts in his head and Cas stops trying to hold on and lets himself feel everything, pushes his mind towards the pleasure rather than away from it, and then he’s floating. He feels dizzy and pliant and he closes his eyes, sighing softly, mind overwhelmed with pleasure he can enjoy without any rush or desperation. There are no expectations here - there's no need to touch his partner, no need to chase an orgasm, no need to do anything but feel. Dean pets him again, murmuring ‘that’s it Cas, perfect. You’re so perfect.’ He keeps on a steady rhythm, pushing and pulling, without ever taking the plug out completely. Sometimes he lets it go and rubs his fingertips on the soft muscle of Cas’s rim occasionally pushing a digit in alongside the plug, the action drawing a soft whine from Castiel without him even realising that he’s the one making the noise. He hears Dean start typing on his laptop again, but the hand playing with him doesn’t stop and so he continues drifting in pleasure, happily.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed – it could be an hour, it could be a week – but at some point a low ringing noise penetrates the fog in his brain and rouses him out of his daze. He looks up at Dean, eyes glazed and trusting. He's still playing with the plug as he tells Cas:  
‘I got a conference call with one of my clients. The laptop is on the armrest so they will only see me from my shoulders up, but you need to keep extra quiet for me angel. Don’t make a peep, don’t move, be good for me’ Castiel thinks blearily that he should feel nervous about being bare-assed and plugged just a few inches away from a camera pointed in his direction and invasive strangers’ eyes, but those feelings just don’t come. He trusts Dean to keep him safe.   
‘Cas, colour?’ and when Castiel looks up, he realises Dean is asking him if he feels comfortable enough before he answers his call. He feels touched and he answers without hesitation ‘Green, sir’.

He hears Dean press the answer button and lowers his head on the pillow again, closing his eyes while Dean resumes the movement of his hand. He doesn’t stop fucking Castiel gently with the plug the whole duration of the call. Castiel thinks about Dean’s client having no idea that the professional he’s talking to is currently pushing his fingers into someone’s ass and his dick grows hard again. He hadn’t even noticed getting soft. He never thought he’d enjoy near-exhibitionism, but the fire slowly spreading in his veins is proving him very wrong. He knows that Dean can feel his erection and he cracks an eyelid: Dean is watching him with a calculating look, screen forgotten for the time being. He wants to move, to grind down onto the thick thighs that are holding him up, but he knows what his instructions are and so he merely licks his lips, watching Dean’s eyes grow darker as they follow the movement. Then Dean twists, picks up his laptop with his free hand taking care not to tilt it downwards and then Castiel feels the weight of it settle on his back. And _holy shit,_ Dean is using him basically like a table, he’s trusting Castiel to keep still and this is of course a test and he intends to excel at it. He’s so hard now, fire spreading through his veins and he grits his teeth, trying to keep still and not to come from the sheer excitement. Dean seems affected too, now. His voice is steady as can be while he tells the man, Zacharia or something, that they can’t rush past the safety tests, but Castiel thinks he can feel his erection push against his own and it’s the first contact he’s had with Dean’s dick and _oh god, oh god, he can’t…_  
Dean still his movements for a few seconds and Castiel feels sheer relief as the brief respite lets him get himself back under control. But then Dean grips his plug again and this time he pulls until it pops out. Cas’s ring of muscle contracts around nothing before expanding again. Then Dean’s thumb is back, spreading slick around Cas’s ring and coming to massage the underside of his balls. He tries to stay quiet, but a small gasps slips past his lips anyway and Dean suddenly plunges three fingers inside him as punishment and Dean’s left hand comes to grasp his hair and gives it a warning tug, hard. He has no idea how the man on his screen doesn’t notice any movement, but his monotone voice is still droning on about risk assessment and cutting costs, so Castiel figures they haven’t been discovered yet. Dean’s fingers are so much worse (read: better) than the plug. They’re never predictable, they stroke his walls, they stretch his rim even wider, they twists and plunge in and out, tormenting Castiel until he wants to scream and has to dig his nails into the couch in order to keep still. Then the plug is back, shoved in and out freely, no longer just a teasing touch but fucking him with fervour.  
Finally, _finally,_ the call ends and Dean almost launches the laptop to the other side of the couch.   
‘ _Fuck,_ baby, you don’t know what you do to me’ Castiel wants to laugh at the absurdity of that sentence.   
‘Me?? My ass is dripping wet, I’ve been hard for days and you’ve been torturing me for hours’ Castiel says, earning himself a hard smack on his exposed ass, with enough force that the plug shifts slightly and he groans, forehead dropping down onto the pillow again.

‘You mouthy slut, one of these days I’m going to make you regret running your mouth like that’. He smacks him again and Castiel clenches his butt, so close to losing it after so many hours of torment.  
‘But you’ve been so good following my instructions today, baby. Zacharia didn’t even notice you being all pretty and desperate on my lap. I think you deserve a reward. You’re free to come like this if you can, but no moving’ He shoves a finger alongside the plug and grabs the end of it with his other hand, starting a steady movement taking it out and then waiting for Castiel’s rim to tighten again before punching it back in. ‘You can make all the noise you want, sweetheart. I want to hear you. You look so pretty like this, so desperate for me, so hot, _Cas, fuck…_ ’   
Cas is moaning loudly now, finally free to let go. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean, please, Dean...' His nerves are so raw from the prolonged torture but it feels so good, the wriggling of Dean’s fingers inside him, the pressure of the plug, it’s an overwhelming feeling that Castiel has never experienced before. And then Dean presses a finger right against his prostate with frightening accuracy and Castiel’s screaming and coming hard, mind completely blank, limbs locked from the shock of the much-awaited release.   
What a picture he must make, mouth open, back arched, ass tilted upwards, frozen in pleasure with Dean’s fingers shoved deep inside his hole. He is paralysed for a few seconds and then all the energy leaves his body at once, making him slump onto Dean’s lap again. He feels completely boneless and his eyes close of their own volition.

When his ears finally stop ringing, he becomes aware of Dean’s hand in his hair and on his back, petting him and murmuring calming words. ‘So beautiful when you come, Cas, fuck, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, so good for me. I want to do that all over again, see how much more desperate you can get, see how far I can push you. I want to make you come again and again until you’ve got nothing else to give.’   
Castiel doesn’t say anything but he’s never come so hard in his life. Dean’s going to be the death of him.  
When he has enough presence of mind to talk again, Castiel starts apologising for the mess he’s made of Dean’s jeans but the man refuses to even let him finish the sentence. 'Oh, baby' he laughs, voice almost a low growl 'this is only the beginning. We're so not done' and Castiel moans loudly at the three fingers which are suddenly pushed deep inside his body. And off they go again.

A few hours later, Castiel is floating. The only word passing his lips is 'Dean' and he doesn't even remember his own name. Dean forces him into the tub, climbs in with him and starts lathering his hair softly. He massages his neck and pushes until all the knots have disappeared and Cas is so boneless that he basically falls asleep there and then, only waking for a few seconds when Dean pushes him into bed. When Cas wakes again it’s almost time for dinner. It’s a completely different atmosphere time this in the kitchen and Dean directs him to help with the food prep but it’s not his dom telling him what to do, it’s just Dean making him feel comfortable in his home.   
‘We’re not playing any more tonight. I’ve made you skip lunch and I’m sorry, got too wrapped up in the scene and neglected your needs, so I’m planning on feeding you well tonight and letting you rest. What do you think, Cas?’   
Castiel feels a pang of affection for this man, even though they’ve known each other for a day and a half give or take. ‘That’s alright Dean, we had a late breakfast.’   
‘That we did. How did you find that by the way?’  
‘I can hardly think of a more inefficient way of eating breakfast’ Castiel says, voice dry. Dean looks at him for a split second before throwing his head back and barking out a laugh. He laughs with his whole body, Cas notices. It’s hard to stop staring.   
  
They both sit at the table to eat this time and dinner is a comfortable, laid-back affair. Afterwards, they squabble for five minutes on which movie they want to watch before Dean finds out that Castiel has never seen Raiders of the Lost Ark and then there’s nothing else left to discuss as the theme song blares out of the speakers.


	6. 6.

After six days of enforced ‘abstinence’ it would appear that Castiel’s orgasms the day before broke the dam. It’s their third day together and Dean can’t seem to stay away from Castiel’s dick.

It all started that morning when Dean made Cas sit on the table after feeding him toast and jam while Cas was naked on his knees. The plug now a more familiar sensation, he was expecting to have it toyed with. But instead, Dean just bent down and swallowed his dick in one go. He was merely half hard, but Cas went fully erect in a millisecond, so fast that the rush made him go dizzy. Well, it was either his erection’s fault or it was the effect of watching Dean’s lips wrapped around it. They are so soft and pink, a perfect cupid’s bow which he’d been dying to feel on his body since the day he met Dean. He understands what Gabe meant about Dean’s mouth and he always struggles to look away. Dean had glanced up at him with a teasing green gaze peeking through his long lashes and Castiel’s dick twitched, pushing against the roof of Dean’s mouth. He hadn’t been given any instructions so he made the best of it. He groaned loudly, toes curling in pleasure as his whole length slipped down Dean’s throat and the man didn’t even blink but started swallowing convulsively around him, squeezing him in the soft slick warmth of his throat. His hands made an aborted movement to grip Dean’s hair but he suspected that might be too much, so he kept them on the table, gripping the edge till his knuckles went white. Dean hummed in approval around his cock.  
Dean’s mouth is heaven. Or hell. Cas couldn’t tell at the time, because he didn’t know yet if he’d be allowed to come. Now he knows. Even if Dean was the one with a dick in his mouth, Castiel felt like he was completely at this man’s mercy and he doesn’t know how Dean can still look so dominant while on his knees, swallowing around another man’s cock, but perhaps it’s the sheer confidence he exudes while doing this and the fact that Castiel is always a mere toy in his hands (well, mouth). He ate him up alive, sucking him with fervour and Castiel was trapped. A couple of minutes later he was so close to coming but didn’t know if he had permission, so he started blabbing desperately ‘Dean, sir, please, I’m so close. Can I… may I… please, sir…’ he almost cried when Dean pulled off, but a second later his hand was wrapped around his dick instead, pumping him hard and fast until Castiel came all over his fist.   
Dean stood up slowly and lifted his hand up to Castiel’s mouth ‘lick it up sweetheart. Lap your come off my hand, get it clean’ and Castiel did, tilting forward obediently and lapping his release up from Dean’s palm with kitten licks, before taking each finger into his mouth and sucking them clean. Dean’s eyes went almost black at the gesture. 

That was orgasm number one, that morning. After that, it’s a banquet. And Cas’s dick is the only dish. Dean is relentless and basically spends the whole day with Cas’s cock in his mouth. He comes find Cas every hour or even half an hour, pushes him against any viable surface nearby and sucks his dick into his mouth until Castiel has come again. It doesn’t matter that he is squirming from oversensitivity after the third time and it’s taking longer to even get hard, Dean demands his pleasure and Castiel grits his teeth and lets him have it. Most of the time he comes in Dean’s mouth, sometimes on Dean’s hand and in that case he’s always fed his come straight from his fingers. Towards the late afternoon it’s getting harder and harder to come, the sensation on his dick feeling more like pain than pleasure. He’s also not 19 anymore, and his refractory period is struggling to keep up with the force that is Dean Winchester. In the end Dean pins him on the couch and spends forty minutes sucking him and licking his balls gently while Cas moans and writhes underneath him, feebly trying to get away. When he comes, it’s with a choked pained sob and then he curls protectively into a ball, too exhausted to move. Dean kisses him on the top of his head, whispers how proud he is and offers him a glass of water. He spends an hour stroking his hair while Cas naps with his head on his lap. That evening Dean buys them a pizza and then they spend three hours on the couch playing Red Dead Redemption (the 2010 version, of course).

The next day, Dean leaves Castiel alone in the morning, after the usual breakfast at his feet. After lunch he ties Castiel up, puts a spreader bar between his legs and shoves a vibrating plug up his ass. He then leaves the room, after reassuring Cas that there’s a baby monitor pointed towards him and that if he needs to safeword he can do so and Dean will hear him and come instantly. Castiel desperately wants to be good for Dean and so doesn’t and Dean leaves him there for two hours before taking pity on him. He doesn’t let him come that day, official excuse being that his dick needs a break from the previous day’s blowjob bonanza. Castiel just thinks Dean is a sadistic asshole, but his dick is actually thankful.

It’s all going too well, for both of them, and it’s on the fifth day that something changes. That day Dean feeds him pancakes with bacon and maple syrup and it’s a messy affair, Castiel’s chin sticky and not from the fluid that he _really_ wants on his face. Dean doesn’t let him clean it up and doesn’t let him wear a robe. When he walks out of the kitchen and into the hall, Dean says ‘on your knees. Crawl to the bench’ and that’s when Castiel sees it. Stuck to the front of the entrance hall bench, just by the front door where Dean usually leaves his keys and mail, is a suction cup dildo. It’s jutting out obscenely, purple and already shiny with lube, impossible to miss. Castiel’s brain is screaming _no, no, no_ at the idea of having that thing in his ass while kneeling in a corridor but Castiel’s dick is screaming _yes, yes, yes_ and when Dean asks ‘colour?’, Castiel’s mouth listens to his dick and says ‘Green, sir’.   
‘Come on, then’ Dean says, waiting for Castiel to crawl to him. ‘Turn around’ and then fingers are tugging on the plug, playing with it for just a few seconds before taking it out and placing it on top of the bench, upturned. Castiel can’t see his own hole of course, but he can feel it gaping obscenely. This plug was even thicker than the first one Dean made him wear, Dean had exchanged it early this morning and Castiel had only noticed the difference when he was in the shower, trying to push it in and finding the stretch more intense than usual. He should have known there was a reason for it. Dean doesn’t touch him, even if Castiel aches for his fingers on him like he’s being denied the very air he breathes.

‘Stay on all fours, back up on it sweetheart’   
He crawls backwards until he can feel the slippery head of the dildo against his crack and then on his rim. It’s at the perfect height and he doesn’t even have to strain, just push. But it’s easier said than done. The dildo’s bigger than the plug and the head feels blunt and unyielding, pushing against his hole in a way that the pointy end of the plug never does. He tilts his body forwards and lifts his hands, ready to spread his cheeks and make the first push easier, but Dean stop him ‘No hands’ - the tone leaves no room for argument. So Castiel lets go and flops forward, backing up on it properly now just like Dean wants him to do. ‘Come on, baby, fill yourself up’ Dean says, and Castiel can’t disobey. He pushes and pushes until with a _pop_ which can’t be heard but just felt, the head’s in. The stretch is painful, the burn radiating outwards from his hole and running down his legs, making them weak and shivery. He’s moaning softly, he realises after a few seconds, the noise leaving his throat unbidden. Dean grips his face with a strong hand, fingers digging into his jaw and forcing him to look up. His green eyes are hungry and Castiel shivers at the tinge of violent desire he sees in them. He wants to see more of it, see what Dean can do to him when free to let go, when he's not careful about hurting Castiel. Dean just stares at him for a few seconds and then, still gripping his jaw hard, he bends forward and licks the sticky maple syrup away from Castiel's face. Then he draws back, but stays a mere inch away from Cas's face and whispers:  
‘Take it all’   
The hand on his face releases him and Castiel does as Dean told him. He’s never felt so stretched, but he start moving slowly, pressing back at a glacial pace and letting the wide head of the dildo stretch his channel further. He’s thankful that he’s plenty slick with lube. The pressure doesn’t let up though, there is no moment of relief, just a mind-numbing pleasure-pain which comes and comes in waves.   
‘More, sweetheart, keep going’ Castiel lets out a wracked sob ‘Ssssh, sweetheart, it’s ok, you’re almost there’ It’s a lie though, because the dildo feels endless, a slippery wide rod which Castiel keeps pushing into himself. ‘You’re doing so well’ Dean says, softly, almost tenderly and something clicks in Castiel’s mind and he’s feeling again what he felt at breakfast on that second day. His body doesn’t belong to him, it belongs to Dean, and he’s doing all of this for him. He wants to please Dean, his pain, his discomfort, his pleasure, his noises, they’re all for Dean. The feeling comes over him like a crashing wave and then it’s easier. Dildo still stretching him to his limit, but slowly slipping in, last few inches before he feels the bench against buttocks. He gasps, filled to the brim. He lifts his eyes to Dean and sees him watching with hooded eyes and a smile of his face.   
‘I did it Dean’ he murmurs softly and hands come to cup his face, caressing him until he feels a kiss placed on his forehead. ‘You did, baby, you’re so perfect, I knew you could do it, how does it feel?’   
‘It’s big, Dean’ Castiel says, voice tiny ‘It burns’   
‘It’s ok, it’ll feel better soon. I want you to take a few deep breaths and then when you’re ready I want you to move, fuck yourself on it baby. Take it all the way out and then in again’  
Castiel doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to do it, but Dean keeps petting him, caressing his face, his chest, his back, running his hands up and down his arms and after a few moments Castiel feels fortified. He tentatively starts moving and the dildo slips slowly in and out, Dean occasionally adding more lube to it. Every time it’s an unbearable stretch until it’s not, until the burn takes the backseat and pleasure starts radiating out.   
‘Faster, baby’   
And he does, fucking himself on the purple dildo with all the fervour he can muster. His body moves like a wave and it’s absolutely mesmerising judging from the noises that Dean’s making ‘fuck, fuck, sweetheart, you should see yourself, taking it so well, your tight little hole is so full, you look so good like this, I want you filled and fucked out all the time, you’ll take everything I give you won’t you?’ and Castiel nods fervently his assent, mind blank with pleasure, his plump ass is swallowing the dildo more easily now, his body curving and his hips slamming him back to take the toy down to the root. His hair is sticking to his forehead and a slight sheen of perspiration covers his whole body, his knees ache but he can ignore it easily, lost in pleasure and in Dean’s darkened eyes.   
He’s moaning loudly now, curses falling from his lips, body moving on its own accord. His dick feels so hard but it’s almost an afterthought to the pleasure he’s getting from his stretched out rim and from his prostate being brushed against at every plunge of the dildo inside him. Sometimes he manages to hit it straight on and that’s when he screams, noise ripped from his throat by the blinding burst of ecstasy, so strong it almost hurts. He fucks himself shamelessly, any reserve he might have felt before is now gone out of the window, he’s impaling himself as hard as he can.

That’s why he’s so completely lost in his own pleasure that when the doorbell rings it startles him so much that he lets out a scared wail. ‘Mail!’ an unfamiliar voice calls from a mere few feet away, just outside the front door. He freezes, dildo half in, eyes staring up at Dean uncomprehendingly.   
Dean simply smiles ‘Don’t stop, baby. But be quiet’ and Castiel wants to say no, wants to run away and hide because there is no way that the stranger won’t see him if Dean opens the door. And there’s also no way he hasn’t heard his moans, but Dean just stares at him and he breaks under the pressure of that gaze, obediently starting to fuck himself again. Dean shouts ‘coming’ but then waits until Castiel’s got a good rhythm going again and then opens the door. The fear of being discovered made Castiel’s whole body clench and so the dildo feels too big once again, forcefully stretching his clenched rim. He needs to relax, but he can’t, not when he knows that if Dean opens that door a few inches more he’ll be seen, naked and on his knees in Dean’s hallway, fucking himself on a large purple dildo. And Dean _of course_ has a good relationship with his postman, so he asks after his daughter and his wife, drops a couple of jokes, listens to the man’s gossip about the neighbourhood and the new people who just moved in a few houses down the road. Castiel’s starting to tremble now, ass clenched hard against the silicone, tears ready to fall, the burn intensifies and Castiel can’t control himself anymore. He backs onto the toy, hard, shoves himself against the wood of the bench and _fuck_ he’s got the perfect angle. He’s hitting his prostate constantly now, the floor feels cold against his knees, he’s naked and exposed, such a greedy slut for Dean’s approval, he’s never felt more in danger of complete humiliation. But Dean’s not paying attention to him, so is this even worth anything? It’s like he’s walking on a knife’s edge and he can’t understand what he’s feeling, if it’s pleasure or pain or fear. He can’t breathe, all he can see are Dean’s feet and suddenly all he knows is what it’s like to be truly someone else’s, have someone who can do with him as they please, and then his whole body clenches, dildo pressed hard against his prostate one final time before he comes, shockingly and blindingly. He stays like that, muscles locked up, dick shooting come in long pulses, trembling all over until he’s fully spent. And then like a marionette whose strings have been cut, he flops down on the floor, dildo slipping out of his ass as he slumps on his side on the cold floorboards, lying in a puddle of his own come.

He comes to with Dean’s hands running softly through his hair. He’s still on the floor in the hallway, but he’s wrapped in a blanket and resting against Dean’s chest. He can still feel the weight of something in his ass, and he realises that Dean must have put the plug in him again. Even as exhausted as he feels, the thought makes him shiver.  
‘Cas, you did so well, that was amazing baby’ Dean murmurs, petting him ‘Can you stand? Let’s go on the couch, come on’  
Cas doesn’t feel cold, but his body is wracked by sobs even if there’s no tears. ‘What… what’s happening?’ he asks ‘You’re just recovering, that was a pretty intense scene, come on I’ll take care of you’.   
Dean leads Cas into the living room, the sub's knees weak but mind getting gradually clearer. They sit on the couch and he lets himself be held, sighing into Dean’s chest and slowly drifting into sleep as the other man places gentle kisses on his head.

*****

Dean can’t believe how lucky he is. He’s never spent much time with his subs outside of scening before, but he knows that what he’s got with Castiel is unique. The man is incredible. Not only he’s gorgeous and sassy and stubborn, but he’s also displaying a willingness to please Dean that goes beyond finding pleasure through being told what to do. It’s like he’s forgetting he’s doing it for himself as he gives himself over completely to Dean. Dean’s tried to tell him in advance what they were going to do, in order to ease him into the newness of this whole experience, but he finds that he likes it best when he keeps Castiel in the dark and he thinks Castiel does too. He loves watching the sub’s first instinctual reaction to what he’s been told to do, the apprehension or the confusion, and then he loves watching the change as the sub accepts his orders and stops questioning it, willing himself to submit. It’s always a process of letting go of control and it’s dizzying to watch. It’s going to Dean’s head, the power that he holds, sending his mind spiralling to places that he’s not quite ready to examine yet.

After that morning’s scene, he let Castiel nap on the couch for a bit, and then he prepared him a bath, gently eased him in, massaged and washed his hair as usual, and then after a while he’d told him he’d go make lunch and he’d come call him when it was ready. It’s taken longer than he intended and he’s been half expecting Castiel to come wander down into the kitchen, grumbling that he’s hungry like he often does, but the man’s nowhere in sight.   
There’s alarm bells ringing in his head, but he tries to stay calm as he goes up the stairs taking them two steps at a time. When he gets into Castiel’s bedroom he finds it empty, bed still untouched since that morning. His heart is now beating faster, old nightmares rearing their ugly head and shattering the frankly amazing calm he’s felt for days now. ‘Cas?’ he calls, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. There is no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaa chapter 6 is up! I've gone back to work so the updates will be slightly slower but I've got a good rhythm going with the writing. 
> 
> Sooo, let me know what you think! Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, you can't have Dean and Cas without a little bit of angst after all. Smooch to all those who left kudos and comments, it really means a lot.


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with sub drop and raw emotions. There is aftercare, however, and some more porn at the end (of course)

‘Cas?’ Dean calls again, looking for his sub even though he knows he’s not in the room. _No, no, no, not again, please, not again_ he thinks, frantically.  
He moves quickly to the bathroom, pushing the door open and he’s so relieved to see that Castiel is sitting in the tub that for a second that emotion overwhelms everything else to the point that he doesn’t immediately realise that Castiel’s _still_ sitting in the tub. It’s been an hour and a half at least.   
The sub’s got his arms wrapped around his knees, half in the water and half outside, and his lips are almost blue. He looks up at Dean vacuously and Dean can tell that he’s dazed. He rushes to his side and plunges a hand in the water:

‘Fuck, Castiel! The water’s freezing, what are you doing? Get out’ he’s taken aback, emotions still a mix of relief and anxiety, so his tone is sharper than he means to and Castiel flinches visibly. He obeys though, and he rises out of the water, but doesn’t walk into Dean’s arms, choosing instead to pick the robe that Dean’s holding from his hands and putting it on himself.   
‘Cas… man, are you ok?’ Castiel just nods, silently.   
Dean knows what’s happening, he’s seen it more than once, but he isn’t sure if Cas does, so he lets his tone of voice soften ‘Ok, Cas, come with me please. Come on, let’s go. I'll take care of you.’  
Castiel looks like he wants to argue and ask to be left alone, but Dean refuses to hear it, so he gently guides him to the bedroom. The man’s frozen solid and Dean is cursing himself for leaving him alone for so long. He had fed him chocolate, let him sleep and get comfortable, so he thought he’d be fine, but he’d clearly been wrong ( _again_ ) – his mind supplies, traitorously.   
Cas slides to the floor, back resting against the side of the bed and toes digging into the plush carpet. Dean curls an arm around him and Castiel starts shaking, dry sobs wracking his body. Dean can tell he’s trying to keep himself in check, to be strong and composed as always and that simply won’t do. Not this time.  
‘Sssssh, it’s ok baby, you’re ok. You’re just dropping, it’s a normal physiological reaction, just breathe through it, you’ll feel better soon. I’m with you, I’ll hold you for as long as you need’   
  
Castiel doesn’t seem relieved by his words though. He swallows a few times, then nods, but his body is rigid. ‘Talk to me, Cas, please. Remember? Communication. I won’t be upset about anything you say, just… talk to me, ok?’  
and finally Cas does, obeying his instructions beautifully as always.   
‘I don’t… I don’t know what’s wrong Dean, I’m sorry. This is stupid, I…’   
‘Nothing you can say will ever be stupid.’ Castiel presses his face against his neck and Dean lets him, holding him against his chest and petting his hair. The next words come out muffled against his skin:   
‘I don’t… I know I’m not a good sub, I don’t really know what I’m doing and you did say it at the beginning, Dean, you did say you didn’t want anybody like me, I heard you talk to Gabriel, but we did it anyway and I know I’m not any good at this, I know…’ his voice cracked and this time there are tears in his eyes, Dean can feel them slide down his neck.  
Dean’s heart speed up at Cas’s words, he had fucked up so majorly before even beginning. How could he keep doing the same mistakes again and again? Would he never learn?   
He tries to calm himself down before speaking, knowing that his next words are going to matter.   
‘Cas, shhhh, please listen to me, please calm down. You are the best sub I’ve ever had and that’s no lie’ he says, hearing Castiel scoff ‘You are. When I tell you that you’re perfect I mean it, Cas. It’s not just in the heat of the moment. I’ve never clicked with a sub so well before, y’know? What I said to Gabriel… I’m sorry you had to hear that. ‘s got nothing to do with you, I promise. But you are… so amazing. You are so strong and… I’m real glad that you’d give yourself up to me. Don’t feel bad, Cas. You’ve got nothing to feel bad about’ Dean knows he should be saying more but he doesn’t dare to, a block in his head telling him that he can just show Cas what the sub means to him, without baring his heart.   
Castiel doesn’t respond but holds Dean tighter and they stay like this for a long time.

Finally, Dean breaks the silence ‘Ok Cas, this is what we’re going to do now. You’re going to put on sweatpants and a hoodie because you’re still frozen. As much as I want to see your gorgeous body all the time, I don’t want you getting sick. Then we’re going to go downstairs and eat the lasagne I’ve made. Then we’re going to talk about this, alright? You’re ok, Cas’   
Castiel nods and it feels like a small victory.

Afterwards, when they’re full of carby goodness, Dean asks him: ‘I’d like you to be honest, Cas. Was that scene too much? The other day with the laptop I thought you liked the risk of being seen, so I planned the scene around the time I knew the postman would come. But if it was too much for you, we’ll never do this again.’  
Castiel shifts in his seat and he’s calmed down considerably now, but he’s still slightly tense and shaky, compared to his usual stoic calmness.   
‘I don’t think the scene was too much.’ He says, and he looks like he’s truly thinking about this ‘I was so afraid though at one point’ he tilts his head to the side, like his own fear was surprising to him ‘I wasn’t when you were watching me, but then I thought you’d forgotten I was there. It’s like… it’s like what I was doing didn’t even matter and I felt so worthless. It was only for a minute though, this is absurd. I don’t remember ever coming that hard before, so clearly I liked it. What kind of fucked up thing is that?!’ and he cracks a lopsided smile.   
Dean returns the smile ‘You can like it, but it can also make you feel like shit at the same time. Trust me, I know a lot about that. Thanks for telling me though, man, we can work with this. And nothing fucked up about it, Cas. It was one of the hottest thing I've ever seen and I've seen a lot’.

After that, the day gets considerably better. Dean works for a bit, while Castiel reads next to him and wriggles his toes against his thigh. Dean doesn’t know if he’s doing it on purpose of if he subconsciously needs the contact, but he doesn’t complain.   
They go out together for a walk to get some fresh air and buy groceries, taking advantage of the fact that Cas is dressed (for once) and Dean cracks joke after joke trying to make Cas feel good again and judging from the low chuckling coming from the man, it works.

‘Alright, Cas. You’re in for a treat tonight’ Dean says when they get back, setting the groceries on the counter. ‘The Winchester-special’   
‘Oh yeah? What’s that? Does it involve more sticky fluids on my face?’   
‘Yes, and precisely the kind you’re thinking about’ Dean winks ‘Get ready to eat the best apple pie of your damn life’  
They cook and bake and it all feels very domestic, up to the point where Dean places a pillow on the floor and makes Cas kneel. Apple pie is messy business, especially when eaten warm and without cutlery. As predicted, Castiel’s face ends up covered in apple and crumbs and delicious stickiness, but he knows better by now than trying to clean himself up. This shouldn’t be as hot as it is, Dean thinks. No, who is he kidding. He’s got a gorgeous piece of ass kneeling at his feet covered in Dean’s favourite dessert, there’s nothing hotter than that.   
He watches him silently for a few minutes, while the light in the room gets gradually dimmer from the sun setting outside. He keeps contact with Cas constantly, a brush of his hair, a foot against his side, a hand on his shoulder, just to remind his sub of his physical presence.

‘Man, I wanna keep you here, like this, forever’ he lets slip after a while, but when he sees Castiel’s eyes darken considerably in interest he can’t even bring himself to feel bad about it. He traces his lower lip with his thumb, dragging it down and releasing it, watching Castiel’s tongue follow the path like he wants that finger back on him. He only succeeds in getting some apple that was smeared on his lip into his mouth.  
‘Please, Dean…’  
‘Please what?’   
‘Anything, please, may I have your hands on me, sir? Please’ Cas is squirming, eyes wide with need.   
‘Mmmh, Cas. Do you think you deserve that?’   
Cas bites his lip and nods, quietly. ‘You’ve already come once today, baby. We can't have you getting too greedy. So you can choose. I can touch you now, but you won’t be allowed to come. Or I can make you come but then you don’t come at all for the rest of our first week together.’   
He sits back in his chair and spreads his knees wide, observing the sub trying to make a choice. From the way Castiel’s eyes skim over his thighs and on the growing bulge in his jeans, he knows he’s having the desired effect and making the choice harder. Spread open like an offer, making the tantalising thought of immediate release more concrete and difficult to resist.  
Cas exhales with a shaky breath. ‘I… I…’   
‘Yes, baby? Use your words’  
‘I think I’d like to wait. And not come today. Sir.’ he says, voice sounding unsure   
‘Good choice, Cas’ Dean is not disappointed. As much fun as torturing Castiel is, he wouldn’t have wanted to spend their remaining two days without seeing how beautiful he is when he comes. And Cas doesn't really need the release now, all he needs is feeling wanted and touched.  
Dean grips the back of Castiel’s neck and drags him upright, then pushes him roughly against the wall by the door, making him stumble backwards.

He slams him against the wall, one hand gripping his hair and Castiel jerks at the contact with the hard surface, strangled whine rising from his throat. Interesting. Dean wasn’t expecting that strong a reaction. Judging from Cas’s face, he wasn’t expecting it either. And then realisation clicks:   
‘Fuck… you’re wearing the plug aren’t you?’   
Castiel tilts his head ‘yes? Those were your instructions, were they not?’ Dean’s brain freezes   
‘You’ve been wearing it all day? Since I put it in?’   
Cas nods. Dean doesn’t know why he’s so surprised, but they’ve had such a domestic and emotionally charged afternoon and to think that Castiel was still being his good boy though all that, obedient and filled and he must have felt it constantly… _fuck._ He licks his lips. This man will be the death of him.

‘ _Fuck,_ baby fuck, you truly are perfect. My perfect sub, god the things I’d do to you’. Still keeping a strong grip on Cas’s hair, he starts licking his face, cleaning it from the apple pie still sticking to his cheeks and lips. The other man groans and tilts his head back, offering himself like a gift. Dean doesn’t stop, licking and sucking the man’s skin until he’s clean, cheekbones flushed and stubble scratching gently against Dean’s own skin. He never realised how much he’d be turned on by this roughness and by the thought of manhandling someone who's his own size and could easily put Dean in place and make _him_ take itinstead. It’s an edge of danger he’s not used to. His dick is hard as a rock, and so is Castiel’s, pushing against his thigh.   
‘Stay perfectly still. Put your hands behind your back and clasp them together. Do _not_ move, Castiel, or you’ll regret it.’   
Cas scrambles to obey.

Dean lets go of Cas’s hair and seizes his shoulder instead and then with his other hand he goes straight to his dick and grabs it, hard, through the sweatpants that Cas is still wearing.   
Cas pants, eyes closed and Dean chooses to leave a train of wet kisses down the column of his neck, biting hard when he reaches the place where it meets the shoulder. ‘ _Ah!_ ’ the scream turns into a loud moan when Dean starts sucking on the spot.   
‘Mmmh you know what, baby. I think you’re being too loud. Don’t worry, I have something to help you’. He can see Cas’s eyes trail him when he moves to the counter and the sub’s body makes an involuntary movement, like he doesn’t want to lose the contact.   
Dean opens the first drawer and takes out a ballgag, black, with a large satin band to tie it. He turns towards Cas and smirks at him, predatory.   
He can see Castiel’s gulp and wide eyed stare. Of course he’s never been gagged before, of course Dean just gets all the luck.   
‘Stay still. If you need to safeword let your hands go and click your fingers’   
He presses his fingers to the side of his jaw ‘open wide, baby’ and then he presses the black ball past those beautiful chapped lips, spreading them wide. Cas makes a choked noise when he ties the strap behind his head. God, he’s so beautiful like this. For some reason Cas already has glossy eyes, even though they basically haven’t done anything yet. He’s still starved for Dean’s touch.

Dean knows he shouldn’t play with his food, but he can’t resist. He trails his hands up Cas’s chest, but doesn’t take his hoodie off. He plays with his dick through his trousers, shoves a hand in to cup his balls, pushes against the plug from outside the fabric, but it takes a long time before he finally drags the sweatpants down, leaving them halfways down Cas's thighs. And then he drops to his knees. Cas makes another throaty sound from behind the gag, but Dean’s no longer looking at his face. He’s got a new target ahead.   
He takes his time, sucking and licking on his balls, his inner thigh, his lower belly, before finally closing his lips against Castiel’s straining erection. It’s so hard and it feels so warm in Dean’s mouth. He intends to take his time. He sucks it, hard, then releases it, then drops a kiss to the head and then sucks it all in again. Castiel is now moaning something, probably insults, but he continues to tease him languidly. He knows he gives fucking amazing head, has been told so more than once. He drags his bottom lip on the underside of Cas’s dick, then looks up at him through his lashes. Castiel shakes.   
He finally takes pity on him and swallows him down whole again, this time sucking hard and not stopping, tongue flicking relentlessly around the shaft as he swallows around the head, gagging gently every now and then.

It goes on for a while until Cas is shaking so hard and he needs to give credit to the man, he’s really trying his hardest to obey Dean and not come. Dean knows he should stop, but can’t and finds himself sucking on the head and licking Cas’s frenulum until the man’s knees go weak. _Fine then, if that’s how it’s going to be_ – he thinks. He laps the head once more, before letting Cas’s erection fall from his mouth. It doesn’t move an inch, standing straight and engorged and beautiful, right in front of his face. He smirks, catching Cas’s eye who hasn’t stopped looking at him for a second.

‘Castiel, come for me. This is an order. Come _now_ ’ and swallows him down again, whole. Cas whines, clearly trying to find out if it’s a trick. He doesn’t give a fuck if Cas chose not to come today, Dean wants him to come _all the time,_ to see him wrecked and flushed, panting hard, eyes squeezed shut as he shivers into his release. He’ll make him come today, tomorrow and the day after, all the times _he_ wants. Castiel can make all the choices he wants, but Dean’s still in charge and right now he wants Castiel’s come down his throat.   
He grabs Cas’s balls and squeezes and just like that Castiel comes, screaming behind the ballgag, filling his mouth spurt after spurt with hot come, dick pulsing between Dean’s lips, who’s greedily sucking everything Cas can give him into his mouth.

Dean drags his nails down Cas’s thighs just as he’s giving the last twitches and the sub makes a desperate noise, unsure whether to get away or push into it. Only when Cas is truly spent and twisting away from oversensitivity he stops sucking on his dick. Dean finally gets up, taking a good look at the man in front of him, hands still obediently clasped behind his back, head tilted back and eyes closed. He can’t resist this sight.

*****

Cas feels like Dean just sucked his brain out through his dick and he now knows that people mean when they say that they are ‘seeing stars’. He’s so out of it for a few seconds that doesn’t notice when Dean gets up, but when he opens his eyes again his dom is a mere few inches away from his face, looking hungry and dangerous. He unclasps the ball gag fast as lightning, throwing it so violently to the side that it hits the wall and falls to the ground, then Dean grips Cas’s hair with one hand again, tilting his head forcefully to the side and just like that… they’re kissing. _For the first time,_ Castiel realises with the half a neuron he has left. Then Dean is demanding access and he open his mouth and Dean is suddenly flooding his mouth with his come, _Cas’s own come,_ pushing it into him with his tongue, lips sealing their mouths together. The kiss is filthy and not just because of the come in his mouth that Castiel swallows obediently. Dean is still gripping the hair at back of his head with one hand, tilting it and the pain is making him grow hard again.

‘That’s it sweetheart, drink it all up. Not a drop wasted’ Dean murmurs, when they separate. He flicks his tongue on his lower lip, catching a stray droplet ‘Taste good, doesn’t it?’ and Castiel can only nod, dumbly, thinking how much he’d like to taste Dean’s come next time.

It’s only when Castiel is in bed, exhausted by the day’s activities and rollercoaster of emotions that he realises: he still hasn’t seen or touched Dean’s cock.


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally after a lot of appetizers we get to the main course! I am very very grateful to those who left comments, you guys make me feel like I'm not just flinging porn into the void. <3

Apparently they’ve upgraded to the wider plug permanently, but it slips in fairly easily now and it never hurts, it’s just enough to make Castiel half hard in the shower when he puts it in. Dean regularly takes care of it, too, by lubing it up during the day and it should be weird to have someone else do that, especially in a clinical no-fuss way rather than a sexy one, but Castiel doesn’t really mind. He likes Dean’s hands on him any way he can get them.

It’s basically their last day together, before they have to take an agency-mandated break to make sure they haven’t drowned in their own dom-sub little universe, but Castiel feels like they haven’t actually had time to do anything yet. He knows Dean’s easing him into it, but so far he just feels like he’s taken everything from Dean and given nothing back: aka Dean’s never come, not even once, during their play. He can only hope with all he’s got that he’s been good enough, that Dean will want him back after the break. Because, if it were up to him? He’d never leave this house. Never again, happy to serve Dean until the day he dies from pleasure overload. This feels so different from his (former) everyday life and it feels _right._ One day he’ll be able to explain it, maybe.

But Dean seems distracted that morning and that’s enough to put all other thoughts outside of Cas’s head.   
‘What’s bothering you?’ he asks, while Dean is picking up the breakfast mugs without having given him any instructions beforehand.  
‘Nothing you need to worry about’ Dean replies, not unkindly, and Cas quietens. He understands the concept of privacy all too well and he’s normally not one to pry.  
The breakfast that follows is a quiet affair. Only this time is not as comfortable as it usually is, tension palpable in the air. Cas tries to convince himself that it’s not about anything he’s done, but it’s difficult when Dean is tight-lipped and brooding. He’s distracted now, too. Enough that he forgets to open his mouth because he doesn’t notice Dean’s outstretched hand holding his food.   
‘Cas!’ Dean rebukes him and he jumps a little   
‘Sorry, sir.’ He blushes. They’ve done this so many times and yet right now he feels kind of silly and out of sorts. What grown man enjoys kneeling at someone else’s feet and being fed like a child?   
Dean must notice his state of mind because he sighs, then runs a hand down his face tiredly. ‘I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t want you to worry and I thought that if I didn’t tell you what’s bothering me it’d be easier’   
‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Dean.’ He replies, gravely ‘I merely wish to know if it’s any part of our arrangement which is giving you grief’   
Dean shakes his head, as if the idea in itself is ridiculous ‘Of course not, Cas. It’s stupid, I have counted the days wrong. I thought we had an extra day, but Gabriel texted this morning and said he’ll come pick you up tomorrow around noon’   
‘He did?’ Cas is surprised, both at Dean’s distraction and Gabriel’s helpfulness. Normally it was always Cas having to go collect him from whatever one night stand’s house he was stranded at. He wonders what prompted this interest.  
‘Yeah, so I gotta reshuffle plans in my head now. That’s all there is to it.’ he smirks ‘You be good and drink all of your coffee anyway. Don’t worry Cas, I intend to care good care of you.’ and he passes him a large mug of coffee.   
‘You always do’ replies Cas with a shrug of his shoulders and he’s not just saying that to make Dean feel better. He’s saying it matter-of-factly, because it’s the simple truth. He feels like no one’s ever cared about giving him what he needs as much as Dean has in the short time they’ve been together.   
Castiel sips obediently, quietly thankful that he’s allowed to use his hands for this part. 

He’s upset about the week ending as well, but he’s had time to think it over last night. He doesn’t dare to ask Dean if he will choose to continue the arrangement, mostly because they are not technically allowed to discuss it, but he knows he will certainly send his ‘yes’ to the agency first thing. Now that he’s had a taste of this, he doesn’t want to let go.

Turns out that part of the reason Dean was upset is that he promised he’d go see a certain Jo that morning, to help her out with some car trouble.   
‘If I’d realised that it was our last day I would never have agreed to this’ he grouses, while Cas sighs patiently and for the fourth time repeats that he doesn’t mind, that the sooner Dean leaves, the sooner he’ll be back. Dean’s still grumbling when Cas shoves the car keys in Dean’s hand and pushes him out of the door.  
Cas is left with some instructions, some of which make him blink. He’s not allowed to come while Dean’s away (obviously), he’s not allowed to wear any clothes (pretty normal and it’s not a cold day anyway), he’s not allowed to eat or drink anything (huh?) and he’s not allowed to go to the toilet (what?)  
As bizarre and arbitrary as they sound, he obviously will comply, it’s not even a question.

Dean comes back about two hours later, grumbling about people who don’t take care of their cars properly and expect them to run perfectly all the time. His mood considerably lifts, however, when he finds Cas listening to some of his Bob Seger vinyls. ‘Finally! Someone who appreciates the finer things in life’ he kisses him hard (which makes Cas head spin, he’s still not used to how _amazing_ Dean’s kisses are), slaps him on the ass and tells him to go wait in the bedroom for him.   
Cas does, blood thrumming in his veins, ready for whatever twisted thing Dean will do to him.

Dean comes back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a velvet blindfold in hand. Cas is sad that he won’t get to see Dean and his gorgeous form but also thrilled about the unexpected. It’s what gets him going the most. Dean tells him to drink the water and after he’s done he says ‘Kneel for me, sweetheart and close your eyes’. Cas does, sinking into the plush carpet, automatically clasping his hands behind his back.   
‘Look at that. So obedient.’ Dean murmurs appreciatively.   
The blindfold’s slipped on and Cas’s world is plunged into darkness. Of course he strains to hear any sounds which can be a clue about what’s coming next, but he can’t hear anything. Air delicately caressing his face the only indication that Dean has moved. He listens – there is some shuffling, some fabric rustling and then… and then he hears it. The sound of skin rubbing on skin, rhythmically, steadily. Dean is… Dean is jerking off? The realisation makes Cas gasp and he hears a dark chuckle from somewhere above his head.   
‘That’s right, sweetheart. I guess I just couldn’t resist. Looking at you, kneeling in front of me again. You make me so hard, Cas, you have no idea.’  
The _slap slap_ coming from a few inches away is getting louder, wetter, slicker and Cas opens his mouth and pants, desperate to touch, to see, to taste Dean’s dick. Finally, after days! Knowing that it’s so close and yet he can’t touch it is making him stir crazy, he’s been fantasising about Dean’s cock since the moment he laid his eyes on the man and now.. now…

‘Do you want to suck my dick, baby?’  
‘Yes sir! Please’ Cas half shouts, half moans, neck straining forward, mouth opening slightly, tongue out. He can _hear_ Dean’s smirk even if he can’t see it.   
Something presses on his lower lip, but it’s just a finger. It teases him, then it draws away.   
‘Sir, Dean, please!’ he repeats, but there’s no response.   
He hears Dean’s movements getting faster, his breath growing heavier and Dean occasionally grunts which shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Cas just wants Dean to _take_ him, to lose that control, to just push him down and shove a dick in his mouth.  
So he asks. And asks again. And then Dean says ‘Yeah, Cas, beg me. Come on, beg me to let you suck my dick’ and so Cas begs, he pleads, a steady litany of ‘pleases’ and ‘sirs’ and ‘let me suck your dick, sir’ and ‘I want it so much’ and ‘Please sir, give it to me’  
Dean doesn’t.   
Cas doesn’t stop begging.   
A few minutes later, the room is awash with noise, from Cas’s rough broken pleas, to the sound of friction on slick skin and then, finally, Dean’s own low moan before Castiel is suddenly hit with a wet splash and then spurt after spurt, Dean’s come lands all over his face. Dean continues the movement of his hand but Cas can’t hear it anymore, too lost in the feeling of warm cum sliding down his cheeks, on his lips, down the tip of his nose. He supposes some of it fell on the blindfold, but his face is a mess nonetheless. He lets the tip of his tongue out to lick it off, groaning at the taste and Dean gives him a ‘ _fuck,_ _Cas’_ in return.

He’s left there for a couple of minutes and he’s desperately trying to get his breathing under control. He’s so hard it hurts and he hasn’t even _seen,_ let alone touched Dean’s dick, he shouldn’t be so desperate but his whole body is shaking, palms of his hands clammy. When Dean comes back, he doesn’t clean him up, but he presses a large glass full of water to his mouth and says ‘drink up’. When Castiel’s done, Dean helps him out and guides him up on the bed, he makes him turn around and then kneel and leaves him on the bed, blindfolded but not tied up.  
‘Now you stay here and if you’re good I’ll be back with a reward. You can rearrange yourself if it starts hurting but you can’t stop kneeling and you can’t get off the bed. Got it?’  
‘Yes, sir’ Cas whispers, voice husky from desire. And then Dean leaves.

When he comes back, a little while later (Castiel has no idea how long), he doesn’t say a word. He just tugs the plug free from Cas’s hole, which elicits a shiver in the kneeling man, and pushes in two of his own fingers, dripping with lube. Cas shifts, hoping for some meaningful contact, but Dean is just preparing him perfunctorily, without any teasing or lingering touches. He’s gone as quickly and as silently as he’s come in, leaving Cas kneeling once again, only this time his hole is open and slowly dripping lube on the bed.

Cas trusts Dean, he’s trusted Dean since day one and clearly this makes a big fat masochist out of him because Dean has done nothing but torture him and he. is. done. But he’s not, really, and he probably will never be. It’s been hours, the silence in the room is so total that he’s slightly going mad listening to his own breath and heart. Sometimes there are noises filtering in from the outside, but never clear enough to give him a sense of what Dean’s doing. It feels so unfair to be waiting like this when it’s their last day together for a while, they should be fucking, they should be touching at the very least, but this is just time wasted.   
Except it’s not, because Cas has been hard a lot in the past week, but he doesn’t remember ever being so _desperately_ hard. His cock hasn’t stopped throbbing since Dean came all over his face. Cas chuckles to himself and makes a mental note to tease Dean about his obsessions with sticky things on Cas's face, first the maple syrup, then the apple pie, and then _finally_ the real thing. Possessive and messy much?

After a wait of what felt like forever, Dean finally comes back.   
‘How you doing, beautiful? Hurts anywhere?’   
Nothing hurts per se, since he’s been allowed to move around on the bed, but Cas hasn’t peed since he woke up, a solid six or seven hours hours. It’s not that he’s desperate for it, but there’s an awareness of a slight pressure in his bladder which makes him edgy. It figures, since Dean is so obsessed with giving him water all the time. But when he tells Dean, he just gets a ‘you can go after we’re done’ in response. The realisation that Dean has been doing it on purpose, with the whole ‘drink this, Cas, come on, Cas, water is important, Cas, all of it, Cas’ spiel all afternoon and the weird rule about not going to the toilet hits him like a log over the head. He draws in a sharp breath and tenses, instantly more aware of the need, while before it was just a vague feeling at the back of his mind. Watersports are a semi-hard limit (is that even a thing?) and they’ve discussed it, so he trusts that Dean will never push him too far out of his comfort zone, but he’s still nervous and excited. The thought that he could always safeword is a reassuring one, but he really doesn’t want to, curious to see what will happen next.

What happens next is the sound of clothes rustling and a weight joining him on the bed. Cas is repositioned on all fours as he lets Dean manhandle him.  
‘I thought we could play a little, Cas, what do you say’   
‘Yes, sir’ he replies  
‘See how obedient you really are. See if you can keep real still for what’s coming next’   
_What’s coming next? What’s coming next? What’s coming next?_ Asks his brain, stuck in a loop.

There’s some more shuffling until Dean’s hands fall on his hips and Cas grinds his teeth really hard to avoid flinching. Then a slick finger touches his rim gently, pushing in just a tiny bit, before disappearing. Then the finger's on him again, this time delivering hard and fast taps to his hole. Cas trembles, Dean must know by know how much he loves it when he does that. The touches on his rim appear and disappear for a few minutes and Cas keeps perfectly still, by now used to all this petting and playing around. The the finger is gone again. Nothing really happens for a few instants until… _oh shit!_ That’s Dean’s dick! Rubbing up and down his crack, pushing against the skin of his ass. Cas goes hot all over in an instant, like having Dean’s dick on him is the culmination of all of his fantasies that week. The man’s barely brushing his skin with the tip of it and Cas feels eerily close to begging.

‘Need it Dean, please, oh god, need it so badly’ Cas moans, thankful that he hasn’t been told to keep quiet.   
‘Don’t worry, baby. I’m done teasing you’ and then he pushes. Cas sobs, surprised at the suddenness of it, almost disbelieving of the fact that Dean's dick is really touching him. He tries his best to stay still while the head presses against him. It doesn’t go in yet, but the stretch hurts. Dean's low rough voice pierces though his mind fog: ‘I am going to give it to you and you’re going to take it, won’t you?’   
Cas is half delirious, finally close to getting Dean’s dick on him and he can’t wait, he craves it like oxygen, out of his mind from need.   
‘Won’t you?’ asks Dean again, slapping his ass hard and Cas realises he hasn’t replied, lost in his own world where everything is narrowed down to Dean finally getting inside of him.   
‘Yes, sir, yes’ he whispers, almost not daring to make any noise for fear that Dean will draw away. But Dean doesn’t and his cockhead pushes at his rim again and Cas has no idea how big his dick is, but he just _knows_ that it’s going to be a hell of a lot bigger than the plug. He drops his head forward and earns another slap for his error.   
‘That’s it, you clearly can’t keep still’ and then he’s gone.   
‘No!’ screams Cas, agony at the thought that he ruined everything, didn’t follow instructions and now he won’t get what he’s been craving since day one.   
‘No, sir, please, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’m sorry’  
‘Sssssh. Calm down. I’m not leaving’ Dean murmurs, caressing his skin gently. ‘You really do want it bad, don’t you?’  
‘I want nothing else, sir, I beg you’   
‘I’m going to make it easier for you, Cas, don’t worry’   
and then he’s gone, which elicits another whine from Cas, but he’s back fairly quickly and he’s tying ropes and strings around Cas’s limbs, making a quick work of them, pulling and pushing and stretching until Cas _really_ can’t move anymore. Face sideways down on the bed, blindfolded, he has his arms tied to his ankles and his hole is put on full display as his legs are spread wide and tied like that, keeping him wide open. Once Dean’s done, he pets him again and this time Cas can’t arch up into the feeling.   
‘That’s better. This way you can struggle all you want, you won’t be going anywhere’ there’s a smirk somewhere in his voice.   
Dean joins him on the bed again and they restart where they left off, with Dean’s cockhead teasing his rim again. It’s agony. After a few teasing touches, Dean pushes more forcefully and then it’s relentless, a steady growing pressure which doesn’t let up ‘ _O_ _h, Cas!_ ’ he hears the man groan and he bites down on his lip, desperately trying to arch up and get _more_ of Dean in him but he can’t, ropes digging hard into his legs. They should be painful but he can’t feel a thing beyond the hot push of Dean’s cockhead against his hole, still trying to force access. And then it’s in, and Cas is stretched so wide that he lets out a yell, oversensitive and stretched to his limit. He wants to scream ‘no’ just to have Dean slow down a little, but every fibre of his body is screaming ‘yes’ and he can’t betray himself like that. So he just holds on as Dean screws his way inside with a twist of his hips, suddenly pushing in a couple of inches. Cas screams again, it’s too much, it’s too much. The burn so strong he can’t feel his legs anymore. But then Dean’s hands are petting his sides, and he’s still pushing but he’s slowed down and he’s murmuring against his skin ‘Ssssh, you’re doing so well, sweetheart. Taking it just like I asked. Love seeing you writhe on my dick like this, that’s where you should be all the time baby. Just sitting on my cock, hot and tight, being my little slut just ready for me to fuck into’  
And Cas moans loudly and clenches around Dean’s dick, which in turn makes him fuck forward a bit more chasing the feeling. Cas gasps, feeling stretched and fucked open and he’s never seen Dean’s dick so he has no idea how much more of it there is to take. He’s at Dean’s mercy and it’s just like he said: he’s supposed to stay there and take it all, however much there is of it.

Dean pushes in slowly a bit more, stretching Cas wide as he goes. ‘Ok, sweetheart. Deep breath now’ Cas attempts to, but he sucks in a tremulous breath before Dean is shoving inside, _hard._ Cas yells again, arching back and bucking against the ropes, as he feels Dean bottom out, balls pressed against Cas’s ass, hot length shoved completely inside him. He’s huge. He feels huge. Cas feels fuller than he ever has, Dean’s easily the biggest cock he’s ever taken and he’s loving it. The pressure of his bladder is also adding to the mix, a steady reminder behind the base of his cock that he’s filled in more ways than one, and just as much as Dean wants. The burn in his hole is still there but so are Dean’s hands, running gently down his back and on his thighs. He’s babbling something, probably a mixture of ‘Deans’ and ‘pleases’ but he’s too incoherent to really know. ‘I’m going to fuck you hard and you’re going to come on my cock or not at all’ Dean says, sounding almost gentle and reverent, and then he starts moving and every thought, coherent or incoherent, flies straight out of Cas’s head.   
Dean fucks like he’s fighting. Long, deep strokes which end in his balls slapping hard against Cas’s ass. He’s filling him up to the brink, the force of his thrusts reverberating through Cas’s body so that he has to grit his teeth and brace himself against the onslaught. It’s almost too much again and then Dean shifts and changes his angle and ‘ _there!_ Please Dean please, there, _ah, ah, don’t stop, Dean, ah!’_ and he feels Dean growl and pound against his prostate, unerring accuracy making his dick slam against it at every thrust. He’s also hitting close to his bladder repeatedly and now Cas is _really_ fucking desperate. He clenches hard all the muscles he can control, in order not to embarrass himself, but that also means he’s squeezing Dean’s dick in his ass even harder and, _oh god,_ Cas feels like his whole body is on fire, his hole still aching but now pleasure and pain are so intertwined that he can’t tell where one starts and the other one ends. Dean’s speaking but he can’t understand a word. Tied up, bound, blindfolded, Cas can only thrash uselessly against his bindings as Dean grips his cheeks with both hands and _slams_ into him hard. Dean stretches his ass wide and Cas lets out garbled sounds, pleading with everything he’s got and the other man keeps fucking into him steadily.

He can feel the orgasm building, hovering just out of reach and the pleasure is already so intense he doesn’t know how an orgasm can even top that. But he can feel it approaching, this huge thing pressing at the edge of his consciousness, flashing behind his eyelids, clawing closer at every stroke that hits his prostate. Dean is grunting behind him, ramming into him, and then he’s cursing loudly, hips losing control and Cas can feel himself on the edge, ready to explode, when Dean slams into him in one uncoordinated hard push and then he’s coming ‘ _Ah! Yes! Oh fuck yes Cas!’_ he howls, head falling against his back, and then come splashes against Cas’s insides, adding more wet pressure to the mess he already is and Cas screams, desperate, denied, absolutely broken.   
He cries, his mind convinced he’s going to die if he doesn’t come _right now,_ but then Dean grinds into him again and again, dick twitching, gently pushing against his prostate and releasing more spurts of come.   
‘Dean…’ he rasps, voice unrecognisable to his own ears. ‘Dean, please…’  
‘Sssssh, baby’ Dean says, and then just rests on him until his dick stops spurting. He drops a kiss to the sweaty nape of his neck and gently cards his fingers through his hair ‘I told you, you can only come on my cock. Don’t worry, we’ll try again until you do.’  
Castiel sobs, exertion and desperation at being denied making him shake.   
‘I can’t, I can’t…’   
‘Relax. This is what you’re for. Just let go. So perfect for me, Cas, absolutely perfect’ and with another sob, Cas does. Floating away in painful bliss, body and mind belonging to Dean, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks.


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for very brief mention of homophobia

It’s very weird to be sitting at the kitchen table. It’s even weirder to be wearing clothes. Castiel feels suddenly like a guest again in Dean’s house, now that they’re both being very civilised and using furniture like god intended.

‘What are you going to do this week?’ Dean asks, awkwardly trying to strike up a conversation. They’ve never had a problem before, talking about all sort of things while nesting on Dean’s comfy couch. But perhaps having being made slightly brainless by repeated orgasms helps with making conversation flow easy. Now it just feels like an awkward one night stand’s morning after.

‘Probably try to salvage my plants and cry myself to sleep over the shocking lack of texts I’ve received these past few days’   
‘Yeah, I bet that someone looking like _that_ is eternally lonely’ Dean says, with a jerk of his head towards Cas. Oh, he doesn’t know half of it.  
‘Dean Winchester, are you flirting with me?’   
‘I would never’ replies Dean in a scandalised tone, placing a hand over his heart ‘Sorry, Cas. That ship has sailed. You can only flirt if you haven’t slept together before. Otherwise it’s called teasing’   
‘Oh good. We haven’t slept together yet, which makes me right. You are flirting with me.’ Cas responds, before continuing in a deadpan tone ‘I must inform you, I’m high maintenance’  
‘Somehow I think I’ll manage’ Dean says, before hiding his face behind his mug of coffee and taking a sip.   
‘I also don’t put out on first dates’  
‘I’ll remember that when we go on our first date’   
Cas narrows his eyes and takes a sip of his own coffee, trying to pretend that the idea of him holding Dean’s hand out in the world for all to see doesn’t excite him.

‘Gabe called to confirm he’s coming to pick you up in a little while’ Dean says, changing the topic   
‘Is this part of the week one review?’   
‘It’s not an agency service. It’s a cousin thing. I could have driven you home, but he insisted. No idea why’  
Cas does have an idea why. He can just imagine how Gabriel can hardly wait to grill him with questions in an attempt to make him uncomfortable.

Cas’s duffle is already packed by the door and when the doorbell rings, Cas slides off his seat and makes a beeline for the entrance. Dean stops him with a hand on his arm.

‘Oh, hey, Cas. Here’ and he passes him a small piece of paper   
‘Your number? But I thought…’ Dean looks nervous, which in turn is making Cas feel confused.  
‘Yeah, I know we’re not really supposed to talk at all this week. But in case you’re not feeling 100% I want you to be able to call me’ Those words immediately make Cas soften up, warmth spreading in his chest.   
‘Dean, I assure you, I’ll be fine’ He says, gently this time.  
‘Yeah I know. But I also would feel better if I knew you had it.’ Dean rubs a hand down the back of his neck, awkwardly, like he always does when he's nervous. Cas nods and pockets the piece of paper.  
They get to the entrance together and the awkwardness is still there. They’re not really allowed to talk about whether they’d like to continue this or not (something about the agency not wanting either party to pressure the other verbally) and neither of them has dared to breach the topic.  
‘So, uhm… I’ll talk to you soon, Cas’   
‘Yes Dean. Thank you for this week, it has been very enjoyable’  
Dean winks ‘Make sure to put that on Yelp’  
and before Cas can ask what the _heck_ Yelp is, the door has opened and Gabriel is there and it takes two to tame the dragon.

Beast relatively under control, Cas follows Gabe to the car and he knows there’s a spring in his step but he can’t bring himself to don his usual stiff posture, not yet, it’s like something has switched. Maybe if he puts his trenchcoat on he’ll look less like he’s had the best sex of his life.

Clearly it doesn’t work because ‘You look like you just discovered crack cocaine, baby cuz’ Gabe comments from behind his aviators as they drive away.  
‘I have no idea what you mean’ Castiel replies, staring pointedly out of the window. He has to wrestle down a grin which is threatening to appear on his face and _since when_ is Castiel feeling giddy?   
‘Did you get your cherry popped? Your oranges squeezed? Your cucumber peeled? – wait no, that one doesn’t sound fun’   
‘Please refrain from ruining fruit for me. Or porn for what matters.’   
‘Come on, cuz, throw me a bone! How is Dean? Is his dick as pretty and addictive as everyone makes it out to be?’   
Castiel purses his lips, an uncontrollable lightning of jealousy coursing through him at the thought that Dean’s had many subs during the years and his cousin knows them all. Professionally, of course.  
‘Have no clue’ is Cas’s clipped answer  
Gabriel huffs ‘You’re no fun’ and Castiel feels moderately bad for being so prickly with his cousin, who’s been doing nothing but look out for him even in his mildly inappropriate way.   
‘I literally couldn’t tell you, Gabriel, I haven’t seen it’   
‘You what?’ he seems shocked ‘What have you been doing all week, playing bridge?’   
‘You don’t need to stick your penis into something to have a good time necessarily’ _oh yes, you do  
‘_Maybe not you, but Dean-o definitely does’   
‘Well let’s just say my vision was impaired when that happened’   
Gabriel grins like a madman and slaps him on the back ‘That’s more like it! Way to go, Cassie!’  
Castiel sighs ‘Gabriel, you literally own a sex agency, I am sure that nothing I will say to you will be even remotely interesting’   
‘Excuse me for wanting to make sure my baby cousin doesn’t die a virgin’  
‘I wasn’t a virgin to begin with, Gabriel and even if I were there is absolutely nothing wrong with that’ Cas says, tone flat.  
‘Yeah, yeah, social construct and all that. But you know me, I’m a traditionalist’ and even Cas can’t refrain from letting out an incredulous snort at that.

When they reach Castiel’s building, Gabe puts the car on idle and turns towards him:   
‘Do you want to be alone or do you want company? I brought some new casa erotica material! It’s the good stuff’ he claims, two DVDs magically appearing in his hand (and who uses DVDs anymore anyway).   
‘Thanks for the thoughtful gift, Gabe, but I think I need a bit of time by myself’   
‘Your loss’ he says, shrugging, then narrows his eyes at him ‘You’re not going to drop on me though, are you? Because if you are I’m totally staying in your flat and you’ll repay my babysitting with full access to your flatscreen’   
Cas rolls his eyes ‘No, Gabriel, I’m not going to drop. All I’m going to do is laundry and dinner, and then I’ll try and find a way to stave off mother’s anger’ he thinks with some apprehension at the unanswered voicemails his mother left him, despite him informing her he was going on an ‘unplugged vacation’.

‘Oh yeah, she called me too and I told her you were getting railed six ways to Sunday and couldn’t pick up’   
‘You _what?_ ’   
‘Whether she’ll believe me or not depends on you, little Cassie’   
‘You’re lucky my sex life is as adventurous as a trip to walmart’   
‘Was, Cassie-boy, was’ he winks, and just like that he’s pushing him out of the car and driving away, screaming outside the window ‘remember to call me if you’re missing dick so much it makes you wanna cry!’   
Cas stands on the pavement, shirt flapping slightly in the wind and feels murderous, even more so because old sleazebag Metatron is just entering his building and heard the whole exchange and now he’s looking at Castiel in disgust.   
‘Isn’t that your cousin?’  
‘Yes, I…’ he sighs, thinking of what’s the best way of explaining that without explaining anything ‘It’s a long story’   
Metatron looks at him with disdain again before slinking back into his apartment muttering ‘depraved homosexuals’ and Castiel just rolls his eyes and reminds himself to send yet another letter of complaint to the building administration about the homophobic dick. But it’s not like he cares about what the man thinks about anything, ever, anyway.

Cas turns the keys of his apartment in the lock and opens the door. He’s always liked his place, it’s simple, modern, sleek but cozy – or at least he thought so, before today. It looks and feels eerily empty, dust revolving slightly in the air as he flips the lights on. Cas feels like he’s a completely different person, one who no longer belongs here. He feels a bit ridiculous for thinking so just after a week, but as he goes through the motions of watering his plants, checking his mail, doing his laundry, he can’t shake the feeling that he really shouldn’t be here. He should be kneeling naked on a fluffy carpet in Dean’s house. Taming his unruly plants that decided to shed leaves all over the floor is an easy affair, it’s less easy to tame his mother, Naomi, when she icily demands to know where he’s been in the last week. She only lets it go after he promises to come to dinner this week (voluntarily!) and to tell her all about his vacation (oh if only she knew). He goes to bed thinking of Dean and wakes up thinking of Dean. They’re supposed to be apart for at least four days before communicating to the agency whether they intend to continue or not. Cas just programs an alarm into his phone and begins his wait.

This is ridiculous. Truly, ridiculous. Cas rolls around in bed, throwing his covers off and then dragging them back on. He's been doing that every two minutes. He glances at his phone, squinting at the brightness, and then flops back onto the pillow with a sigh. It's three thirty AM, it's _still_ three thirty AM even though it was three thirty AM four hours ago. Cas has never been an anxious person. He's been a stressed out person, a grumpy and overworked person, but never anxious, they're not the same thing. There's a buzzing under his skin, a whirring in his brain, which makes his leg bounce, his feet sweat, his teeth grind together and he has no idea why. Whatever happens, happens, why is he so worked up? He's not waiting to learn about a job interview or a scholarship, nor he's about to get married or have a baby or whatever it is that makes people anxious. Big life stressors, that kind of thing. No, he's just trying to sleep. He tries to focus on his train of thoughts, to follow them back at the source so that he can finally get to the bottom of this. For once, his thoughts weren't about Dean (this _is_ new) but about himself. His bone-deep satisfaction with everything that went on last week, his responsiveness to instruction, his meekness and obedience. He rolls around this idea of submission in his brain for a while until he realises that it's what made him so nervous. He tried to escape control his whole life and then the first thing he does once he's finally free is to turn around and look for a new captor. The thought makes him frown, describing Dean as a captor feels all manners or wrong. But where is the difference, then? Cas thinks and thinks, almost going around in circles. If reflecting on why he doesn't feel bad with Dean isn't working, maybe he should think about what makes him feel so good instead. Well, the sex, obviously but good sex isn't a psychological cure. The simplicity of it, perhaps. The clarity about what's expected of him and, most importantly, what he's going to get in return. It's the fact that Dean doesn't exert control over him as an oppressive force, pushing him down. Dean _lifts_ him up instead. He takes care of him, he praises him, he accepts him without trying to shove him into a pre-made mold. When he learnt that he was new to the dom-sub dynamic, he didn't try and transform him into Dean's idea of a sub, but worked with Cas to get those parts out of him instead. It's dominating, but respectful. It's freeing, not constraining. And most importantly, Cas actually holds as much power as Dean does. He can make everything stop or start with one single word. Dean isn't taking from him, if anything, it's Cas who's taking from his dom. The thought of Dean taking care of him relaxes him and he snuggles under his comforter until he hits the perfect spot on the pillow. His thoughts slow down, this time wrapped in fuzziness and comfort thinking about Dean's arms and the pleasure of his body against Castiel's. It's a mere minute later that Cas finally slips into a restful sleep. He dreams of flying.

When his phone pings, three days, four hours and twenty-two minutes later, Cas is in the middle of grocery shopping. He looks down at the screen and sees that it's an email from Gabriel's agency, just like he had feared/hoped. His finger hovers the 'Open' button, torn between anticipation and terror. He almost abandons his cart full of food in the store before the logical part of his brain tells him to calm the fuck down. Twenty more minutes won’t change absolutely anything. He probably forgets half of the things he needs anyway but he pays quickly and hightails it out of there, headed home to his laptop and to the agency website. When he opens the email and sees the heading 'Contract review request', he lets out a disappointed huff. What was he expecting? Of course he still needed to submit his answer to the agency, so it can't be the email with Dean's decision. It's so obvious, how did he forget? It's good that things are moving along, but Cas's excitement has gone out of him entirely. He clicks on the link in the email and reviews the contracts, adds a few ‘maybe’s to his list and submits. He doesn't sulk. Not at all.   
His sulking ( _not_ sulking) has the odd effect of forcing him to calm down. He's so resigned that he won't hear from Dean in days, that he almost doesn't glance at his phone for the rest of the day. It’s hardly twelve hours before his inbox pings again and he’s sitting at the breakfast table while it happens, sadly decorated by a dead basil plant. When he sees the email title his hands go sweaty in an instant.   
‘The Spicy Archangel Agency - Contract update – 083423’ says the object line and Castiel taps his foot impatiently while waiting for it to load. Of course it’s one of those bullshit emails saying ‘Please log into our system to see any new updates’ just because they want to torture you for those 2 extra minutes, so he clicks and struggles through typing in the password (it’s garrison90, it’s _always_ garrison90, why do you say it’s wrong?? It’s not wrong, what the hell, why is my capslock on) and then _finally_ he’s in. His thumb shakes slightly hovering over the ‘View updates’ button. What if Dean said no? What if after everything he’s told Cas upon further reflection he’d still prefer a more experienced sub? Cas doesn’t think he could go back to his normal life and be ok now that he knows Dean is out there having sex with other people who are not him. Anxiety thoughts flit through his brain in the two seconds it takes to load the page and then his eyes scan the words quickly, not really seeing, until they stop on one words: _renewed._ He holds his breath for a second and re-reads the whole sentence: ‘Contract update: contract renewed – approval by both parties’. Dean has accepted him as a full time sub. _Dean has accepted him as a full time sub!_ Were he any other man, he’d be jumping up and down in joy, instead he just whispers _YES!_ and flops back against his chair. He’s going to be Dean’s again. He grins so hard he can feel his cheeks strain. This is one of the best mornings of his life.

This is one of the worst evenings of his life. Castiel mentally curses himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, it obviously led to committing a _faux pas._ It’s not like he hasn’t been at his mother’s for dinner basically once a week for years, but somehow tonight is much, much worse than usual. It’s almost like Naomi sensed Castiel’s happiness as soon as he stepped into the house, even though he tried his best to keep a mask of calm and composure on. She narrowed his eyes and he should have known that she would never tolerate such a pedestrian emotion from her own son and she’d try to do anything in her power to bring him own down to customary Novak misery. It’s been a day of dramatic changes, but some things are so ossified that even hoping for a slight reprieve would be pointless. It’s Castiel’s fault anyway, the big fool he is, letting his good mood lull into a sense of security and into thinking that maybe dinner wouldn’t be so bad this time.

‘You’re disappointing me Castiel’   
‘So nothing new then.’ Castiel is actually surprised, she managed to hold off until the second course this time. There is progress even here maybe. He cuts a carrot and puts it in his mouth, not even looking up from his plate.  
‘Don’t speak to me like that. Not after you tell me that you _still_ haven’t got a new job after months of uselessness. You have many flaws Castiel, but I never thought that laziness would be one of them. Clearly I was wrong.’ and she purses her lips, her elegant face twisting into a grimace.   
‘I have not been idle, mother. As I told you, I have started a few interesting projects. They are simply less ‘hands-on’ than what you are accustomed to’ except one of them. One of them is _very_ hands-on. Not that he’s going to tell her about that.   
‘Funding a _beekeeping_ business _?_ Are you out of your mind?’   
‘As I was attempting to say before, it’s not just a business. It’s a charity project. Youths from disadvantaged backgrounds can-’   
‘You know what youths from disadvantaged backgrounds need? Money, Castiel. Money and education and a supportive family. Things that you had and threw to the wind without a second thought’ she hisses, spitting a bit of food out so that it flies across her plate and sticks to the side of her glass. Castiel just stares at it, fascinated and grossed out in equal amounts. It is more interesting that this evening’s reiteration of the same argument they’ve already had endless times.

She’s still talking though. Begrudgingly, he tunes in again when he senses a question.   
‘Do you know how hard I worked to get you to that position?’   
Castiel rolls his eyes ‘Do you know how hard _I_ worked to get to that position? And then to get _out_ of it?’ Turns out that resigning from being the CEO of a multimillionaire company owned by his own family is not as easy as it seems. It took him months of subterfuge before he could extricate himself without alerting his mother. Of course, she’d known as soon as he’d made the announcement public but it had been too late. He still shudders sometimes thinking about how deep she would have sunk her claws if she’d known what he was planning.  
‘You really are an ingrate. And to think that I had such high expectations for you.’   
He pinches the bridge of his nose and tries not to let the old argument rile him up.   
‘Mother. We have talked about this plenty of times. It’s been months, I am happy, please let it go. You know that Hannah is doing a great job in the position anyway and she deserves it.’  
‘She might be doing a passable job, but she’s no child of mine’   
‘She’s your niece! It’s still family’  
‘Hardly. She’s not even a Novak’ Castiel rolls his eyes, quickly getting to the last of his patience.   
‘You have a son who is in the senate and involved in a corruption scandal, one who’s at the head of a big pharma corp with no ethical standards whatsoever and one who’s in prison for rape and murder, I’m hardly the problem child here’  
He knows full well he’s said the wrong thing, even before he sees her eyes flashing in anger. Nobody should mention Lucifer, _ever,_ but if she can play dirty tonight with her accusations then so can Castiel.  
She puts down the fork carefully and it’s obvious she’s trying to control her emotions.   
‘I have talked to a few people. Your brother is willing to give you a chance at RaLife. It would be just below senior management, but it’s the best you can hope for considering your recent… fiascos. You should call him. And make sure to sound grateful.’   
Castiel puts down his fork too, takes a sip of (admittedly excellent) red wine and then dabs his mouth with the cotton napkin. He then stands up and levels Naomi with a direct gaze.   
‘Have a good evening, mother’ he says and tossing the napkin on the seat, he walks away. A year ago, he wouldn’t have dared. Who is he kidding, six months ago he wouldn’t have dared. But Castiel’s learning to stand up for himself, to put the rigour he’s capable of upholding to his own’s service rather than just be a good soldier boy for someone else.  
He ignores the angry 'Castiel!' that follows him into the hall and outside.   
This evening instead of feeling guilty he feels liberated at leaving that cold house and even colder mother behind himself, as he takes the few steps down the porch and walks towards his car. He feels like walking for a few blocks so he drives himself home and then starts walking. He ends up in front of a bar which looks more like a shady dive and his feet carry him in, happy to blend into one of the darkened booths with a whisky in hand and no one to judge him. His thoughts stray inevitably towards Dean and he wonders whether the man would be proud of him for his assertiveness or whether he’d reprimand him for disobeying orders. But it’s not the same thing. Following orders can be liberating – it _is_ liberating with Dean, as he established after his long self-psychoanalysis session at three in the morning the other day – while with his mother and in his life it’s always been constrictive, oppressive, aimed at repressing who he really was rather than letting him go free. That’s a fundamental difference and he knows Dean is aware of it as well.

His fingers brush against the piece of paper which has been resting in his coat pocket since last week. Dean said to call him if he needed anything and it’s not like he’s having a breakdown, but it would be nice to hear his voice. He’s received the confirmation from the agency this morning that they both want to continue their arrangement, so he guesses it’s alright to talk to Dean now, isn’t it? What if he’s making a terrible mistake rejecting his mother’s offer and he’s just too stubborn to see it? Is it weird that he wants to open his heart to Dean rather than one of his old school friends or colleagues? Not really, he reasons. It’s not like they haven’t heard him complain about this many times before, so they wouldn’t really offer a new perspective, while Dean has this refreshing way of approaching things like everything is extremely simple, black or white. It’s not like he wants the man to tell him that he’s done good and that he’s proud of him after all. Just a bit of business advice, businessman to businessman. Having fully convinced himself, he inputs the number on his cellphone. Its still early, barely 8pm, so he hopes he won’t bother Dean too much. The phone rings three times before a rough voice barks ‘Yeah?’   
‘Hello Dean’, Cas says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand as you can see, quite a lot of ground to cover in just one chapter. We need to step away from the porn a bit to get to know these two a bit better.  
> So this was a little bit of an emotional rollercoaster, but I think it's important to understand why Cas is the way he is. Next up is Dean, although it won't be so easy to get into his brain.   
> Don't worry though, porn will be back very soon.   
> thanks for the comments guys and the kudos. As always, means a lot. Xx


	10. 10.

Dean goes straight to the office after Cas leaves, fully intending on keeping himself busy and distracted enough that he doesn’t obsess over the blue-eyed sub. The memories of last night, having sex for the first time, are replaying in his head in 4k. Well, having sex _together_ for the first time, at least. 

Dean has no problem fucking ‘one night stand’ subs, those who come to him for a night of rough sex, a good spanking or a whipping and a wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am sort of evening. But fucking Cas had him terrified. He couldn’t wait to do it, of course. He’d been obsessing over it all week, but he had managed to keep control over his impulses by using penetrative sex as the last barrier left standing for his sanity. And now he’s torn that down. He hadn’t actually planned to fuck Cas this week, not yet, choosing to ease the sub into a wide variety of other options, to give him a taste of what a BDSM relationship could mean without focusing on fucking. But he could tell that Cas was waiting for nothing else and he wanted to be the best dom he could be, give Cas anything he needed and wanted. Besides, it would have been unfair to make Cas choose whether to be his permanent sub or not without even giving him a preview, right? Right. Dean’s just selfless like that.

When he goes to sleep that first night, it takes him hours to fall asleep. It doesn’t make sense, because he and Cas had not been sleeping in the same bed anyway, but the house feels suddenly so empty without the blue-eyed sub resting in the room next door. Dean sighs, in the darkness of his bedroom. He needs to get a grip.

It takes days for him to get a grip. He throws himself into work, just trying to distract himself from waiting for that damn email to come through, he spends more time at the office than he’s done in months and hangs out with Jo and Charlie more than once. Sam though… it’s not like he’s avoiding Sam, per se. Of course not, he’d never avoid his brother. It’s more like he’s giving him a healthy dose of space. It’s just that his brother has a way of poking riiiiight at the heart of the issue that Dean is trying to avoid thinking about, so it’s a defence mechanism. Nothing to worry about, he reasons, it’s just temporary.  
But because his plan was to hide for the whole week he doesn’t have any excuses ready when he picks up his phone without looking (a really bad habit of his) and it’s his brother on the other end.  
‘Hey, jerk, you’re free this week, right?’ Sam’s voice is tinny in his ear ‘Unfortunately so, bitch. And before you ask, no, I’m not crying myself to sleep.’ The best defence is attack after all. Better to put the cards out there straight on, if it’ll help keep Sam’s prying at bay.   
‘Great. Listen to this, I have a new girl I’m training. Wanna come down and watch? Like the good old times? I thought it’d be fun. She’s a screamer.’  
_Huh._ That was not what Dean was expecting at all. God, what a selfish asshole he is! He just spent four days or so avoiding his brother because he was sure Sam couldn’t stop thinking about Dean’s own problems. While… well, Dean hasn’t really considered the fact that maybe Sam had something to share that was not about him for once. Dean twiddles with the bottom hem of his shirt while he considers his brother’s offer. Normally he’d jump at the opportunity, but the idea is weirdly unappealing this time.  
‘I don’t know, Sammy, I’m still coming down from this week’  
‘Come on, Dean’ Sam says, in that judgey voice of his and Dean can just see his expression through the phone. ‘You’ve been a hermit all week. Besides, I haven’t seen you in ages. You won’t even have to do anything, you’d just be there to watch’  
Dean sighs and the guilt he feels is too much to even try and think of excuses  
‘Unless you’re afraid you won’t fit in the get up any longer, of course!’ Sam adds, after a breath.  
Oh, the little shit. He knows that jibes about his body are Dean’s weak spot.  
‘Keep dreaming, bitch, I am in the best shape of my life. I can fit in any getup’ he sighs ‘Fine, fine, I’ll come down. What time?’  
He can hear Sam’s pleased ‘Great! Come down at six, we’ll do an hour, nothing crazy, so we can catch up for a bit after. I have a class pretty early tomorrow morning’  
‘Nerd. Fine see ya later, Sammy’ a distraction will do him good after all.

That evening finds Dean in Sam’s apartment, in the ‘panic room’ (that’s what he’s dubbed it given the sheer amount of weird panic-inducing contraptions scattered around – yes, even for the expert dom _he_ is) where his little brother entertains his subs. Sam’s been whipping the girl for a solid fifteen minutes now and, uh, guess the guy was right, she _is_ a screamer, even if she's wearing a really tight latex mask. Dean’s thankful that he has a resting bitch face, because he’s utterly distracted and he can trust his face to do the ‘stern dom’ impression for him without putting any effort into it. The email from the agency finally arrived, confirming that both he and Cas agreed to move forward and have a minimum of another three weeks together. It’s like a switch flipped in Dean’s mind. He had been trying to hard to keep Castiel out of his mind, but now he can’t help but plan hundreds and hundreds of scenes in his head. There’s so much he wants to do. Every now and then a scream that is shriller than the rest pierces through his brain fog and he remembers where he is and what he’s supposed to be doing. He barks out orders from the sidelines just like he and Sam agreed, but even if his voice comes out right, his heart’s not in it. Dean watches the sub in front of him writhe in pain when Sam breaks out the electric wand and then watches her tremble when the orgasm overtakes her, screaming some more. He barely registers it.  
He leaves Sam to give her some much needed aftercare (and lotion, those ropes must have chafed like a bitch) and makes his way to the kitchen to grab a beer out of his little brother’s fridge. It’s barely twenty minutes later that the two re-emerge and the girl (Marina? Martina?) has a bounce in her step and her make up is back on, no longer running down her face. She waves at Dean, gives him a cheerful goodbye and kisses Sam on the cheek before sauntering off.  
His moose of a brother slumps back on a chair and accepts a beer, grinning. He’s clad in leather head to toe, just like Dean, and the picture they must make is an incongruous one outside of the panic room.  
‘Hey’  
‘Heya, Sammy’  
‘So what did you think?’  
‘Not my style, but impressive work. You were right about the screaming’ he smirks  
Sam laughs, moving his hair away from his face in a careless gesture ‘Yeah, ah. Next step is teaching her how to be quiet I think. We’ll have a lot of fun with that’  
‘I hope you have some really creative punishments cooked up because that’ll take a while’  
‘I don’t even mind the screaming, I just think it’s the best direction to push her right now. everything else just comes… so easily to her, you know?’  
Dean nods and that makes a lot of sense. It’s a good thing, too. ‘She seems to really trust you’  
‘Yeah she’s great, too. Took to pain like a duck to water. I really like her.’  
Dean smiles, happy that his brother is finally getting over his heartbreak for Jess.  
‘So, uh, how are you doing? You seemed a bit distracted.’  
Dean represses the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that the moment of a heart-to-heart would come and feeling utterly unwilling to talk about his feelings.  
‘’m good Sammy’  
‘Really?’ Sam screws up his face in one of those pitying expressions that Dean hates so much when they’re directed at him.  
‘Yeah, really. Is that so hard to believe?’  
Sam holds up his hands ‘Not at all, Dean, I’m happy for you that’s all. I just knew you had reservations at the beginning about having a full time sub. Are those all gone then?’  
Trust his brother not to take his first word for it.  
‘Look, Sammy. Castiel’s great, he’s new that’s true, but he’s got a spine. He trusts me, but he also knows what he wants and that’s good, that’s great. We’ve had no problems.’  
Sam seems to like this answer a bit better and so he nods, looking thoughtful.  
‘So, he didn’t drop this week? All good on that front?’ his voice is careful and Dean grimaces. Why couldn’t Sam just _let it go_ , dammit?  
‘He dropped once’ he admits, ducking his head  
‘How did you take it?’  
‘Me?’ Dean asks in disbelief ‘You’re not asking how _he_ took it?’  
‘Listen Dean. Of course I care about your sub’s feelings but I don’t know the man and I know you. I know that this must have been a challenging week for you and I just want to make sure that you didn’t just teach your sub that dropping is normal, even if it sucks, but also that you reminded yourself of that. I want to make sure you didn’t beat yourself up over it thinking that it’s your fault.’  
‘Yeah, sure let’s go with that then.’ Dean says, voice full of anger. ‘Of course it’s my fault if the man dropped! I am his dom, I am supposed to care for him, and obviously I failed at that. I am just lucky that this time there were no bigger consequences! Telling myself it ain’t my fault is not just a lie, but also won’t help for shit’  
‘Dean, you know better than me that sometimes people just get emotional and upset for reasons you can’t predict, no matter how much you care for them. Also, it you don't know the guy well enough yet to avoid it. Not everybody is like Alfie and you need to trust yourself more. For your sub’s benefit, as well’  
Dean visibly bristles at the mention of the name, and pushes the chair back, moving to stand up. Sam’s hand on his shoulder keeps him pinned.  
‘Dean. You are an excellent dom. Did Castiel blame you for what happened?’  
‘Well, no. He wouldn’t, but that’s just him. Too good to me for his own good. Guy has no clue no it _should_ be, though, so 's not like it matters. He makes me want to do stuff I said I would never do again, just because I think he would like it.’  
Sam nods and lets his hand fall off Dean’s shoulder.  
‘I think this Castiel might be good for you. He might be learning the ropes from you, but you’re re-learning to trust yourself through him. I can’t wait to meet him’  
Dean swats him at that ‘Keep your filthy paws off him. I’m not ready to share’  
Sam just laughs ‘Yeah, for now. We’ll see how long you last’  
Dean just looks around evasively as he finishes off his beer.

About half an hour later, Dean’s walking out of Sam’s apartment and rummaging for his Impala keys _damn these damned tight pants damn his brother for convincing him to put them on_ when his phone rings. He fumbles with it for a bit before he picks up, not even looking at the number (again).  
‘Yeah?’ he asks, gruffly.  
‘Hello Dean’  
Dean inhales sharply. He’d recognise that gravelly voice anywhere.  
‘Hey, Cas. How’s it going’  
‘I’m well, thank you’  
‘Good. Uhm. Good, I’m glad’  
There’s a bit of silence and this is getting real awkward real fast  
‘Did you want to talk to me about something or…? Don’t get me wrong, I’m real glad you called.’ He adds quickly.  
‘I, uh. I found myself in need of company and you said that if I needed anything I could call?’ he sounds unsure ‘I figured it’d be fine since we both sent our responses to the agency and we can talk now, so I…I’m sorry if I presumed, you don’t have to of course…’  
Dean interrupts the rambling ‘Where you at, Cas?’  
Cas gives him the name of a bar not too far from there and Dean slips behind the wheel, kind of excited about the impromptu date, _evening,_ the impromptu evening plans that Cas has sprung on him. He hopes the guy is feeling alright. It’s only when he’s halfway to the place that he realises he’s still clad in dark black leather trousers, combat boots, leather biker jacket and a black t-shirt. They’re also _tight,_ damn Sammy for being right about him not fitting in them properly anymore. Well, he’s long past twenty, sue him.  
He looks around for anything to tone down the look and he sees his denim jacket on the backseat. It’s still a bit biker-style but at least it’s blue and made of fabric, not leather, so it should break the effect a little. 

When he parks in front of the bar he takes a look at the place and figures that no one in here will give two shits about what he’s wearing. The place’s shady enough that he’ll just blend in with the rest of the gutter rejects. He walks in and sure as hell there’s Cas, slumped in a booth near the bar, glaring at his empty whisky glass like it offended him personally. He looks mightily out of place here, with his rolled up sleeves, loosened tie and classy shirt. Dean gestures the bartender for two bourbons and carries them to the table. Cas jumps when he sets them down, a bit more forcefully than necessary to announce his arrival.  
‘Heya, Cas’  
‘Dean’ Cas breathes, surprised, and then his whole face just morphs into an adorable smile, one of those with crinkles at the corner of the eyes, and the perfect wide curve of his lips.  
‘Hey buddy, how you doing?’ Dean asks, sliding a glass of amber liquid to the other man while he takes his jacket off ready to take a seat across from Castiel.  
‘I… uh…’  
Dean looks up and Cas is just staring at him like he’s never seen him before, eyes raking over his whole body.  
‘Oh, right’ Dean laughs, suddenly mildly self conscious. He drops onto the seat quickly but Cas keeps staring to the direction of his crotch like he can see through the wooden table ‘sorry about the getup. I was at my brother’s house and didn’t really think I’d be going anywhere tonight except my own place, so I didn’t bring a change of clothes. Hope you don’t mind’ Dean adds, unnecessarily because he can tell that Cas _really_ doesn’t mind.  
‘… you visit your brother dressed like that?’ He’s gone slightly pink now and Dean suppresses a smug smile at the way Cas’s eyes are running over his arms and chest, wrapped in the tight t-shirt.  
Dean laughs ‘He’s into these ridiculous theatrics way more than I am. He needed help breaking in a sub and wanted another dom there to add to the effect’  
Cas gulps visibly ‘I wouldn’t say ‘ridiculous’ per se…’  
Dean grins ‘Why, Cas, you like?’  
The other man blushes but doesn’t look away, staring at Dean directly ‘I find I am rather partial to seeing you in leather, after all’  
Dean smiles suggestively. 'As long as I don't pull a Ross, I guess'  
'I don't understand that reference' says Cas, tilting his head.  
'It's a friends reference, from the episode where... you know what, Cas? Nevermind'  
He shakes his head, amused.

‘So, your brother is a dom too? You have subs together?’ Cas asks, veering the conversation away from outright flirting.  
‘He is. A bit more hardcore than me though, some of his subs are looking for pain, mostly. Pleasure becomes a sort of afterthought. ’  
Dean watches Cas fall silent, quite obviously thinking deeply  
‘Do you also have other subs then?’  
Dean grins at that ‘Why, you jealous Cas?’  
He shrugs ‘Maybe. Just wondering whether I should be looking for two or three doms to keep me busy, if it’s standard practice’ Dean hopes Cas didn’t hear the possessive growl that left his throat at that. He knows Cas is just winding him up, but _no one_ is allowed to touch Cas, not that way at least. Sam was right, he is not ready to share.  
He comes closer across the table and gestures for Cas to do the same. When his mouth is close to the sub’s ear, he whispers ‘If you let anyone put their hands on you I promise there’ll be hell to pay. You’re _my sub_ and no one else’s, don’t forget that’  
Cas looks flustered and shifts in his seat, probably trying to adjust himself discreetly. Dean can see the goosebumps on his neck.  
‘Seems a bit unfair if it’s a one-sided thing’  
Dean kicks back at that, smiling smugly ‘Dontcha worry your pretty little head, Cas. I don’t have other subs, nor I am planning on it. I was just there with Sammy for show. Didn’t even touch or get undressed. Turns out having two tall men clad in leather staring you down with a whip in hand makes you want to obey orders much faster than just one. Also, sub was a chick, so not really my cup of tea, you know.’  
Cas tilts his head at that ‘Oh! Do you sleep with men exclusively?’  
Dean shakes his head, trying to think about how to explain this in the best way: ‘Not really, I guess I consider myself bisexual. But I never could scene hardcore with a chick, ya know? It’s probably sexist as hell, but the thought of hitting a woman has me all…’ he makes a face.  
‘And you don’t have a problem hitting men? If it’s a consensual thing it shouldn’t be any different, right?’  
Dean lifts his shoulders ‘What can I say, Cas. ’s just the way I was raised. Boys can take a few punches, but you should never lift a hand against a girl. My old man made sure to drill that into my head pretty early on.’  
‘Looks like someone’s got some unresolved gender issues here.’  
‘Ain’t the first time I hear that' Dean laughs 'My friend Charlie gives me the spiel every two months or so.’ Dean takes a sip of whisky ‘But it’s not just that. I suppose I feel romantic attraction towards both men and women, but it’s men that really get me going in the pants department. No point trying to fight it’  
Castiel looks pensive for a minute, but then he seems to decide that it’s better to drop it, since he just says ‘I guess it’s also what you’re comfortable doing, not just what your sub is comfortable taking, after all’ and Dean nods, grateful that Cas gets it.

‘So talking of family… do you and your brother… do you scene together often?’  
Dean tilts his whole body back, intertwining his fingers behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. He knew this question would come back into the game eventually and he doesn’t want to lie to Cas, but he also hopes he won’t freak him out.  
‘We do and we don’t’  
‘What does that mean, Dean?’  
‘We used to, when we first got into the scene we were a sort of package deal. Me and Sammy were inseparable as kids, joined at the hip, so it made sense to explore this big scary thing together. Also easier to keep each other in check. He could get quite violent back then and I tended to lose my head a lot so together was better. Not gonna lie, was awkward as hell the first few times we got to see each other undressed’ he laughs, thinking back at how they’d both tried to look anywhere but each other for the first few times.  
‘You get used to it, in the end. No different from locker rooms after sports’  
‘I daresay it’s a bit different. You know, with the whole having sex in front of your brother part. Do the two of you ever…’ he wiggles his fingers and Dean suppresses a snort. What the hell is that gesture supposed to mean?  
Dean snorts ‘Nah. We really don’t do anything for each other, thank god for that. It’s more about knowing how the other dom thinks and anticipating their moves, so you can truly double-team your sub and they really feel you’re in sync. I know it’s a little weird, but hey, everyone’s got a thing for fucking hot twins, seems unfair that it’s only considered wrong if the two siblings are men.’  
Cas tilts his beer bottle towards him at that, nodding with his head ‘I’ll drink to that’ he says ‘we demand equality in sexual fantasies’  
‘Hell yeah! Anyway, we almost don’t do it together anymore. We kinda have different interests now. It would take a real event to bring us together again in a way that matters.’ Cas seems interested, but doesn’t seem too freaked and Dean can count that as a big win.  


Round two of whisky comes and Dean figures it’s a good time as any to get to why Cas called him here since the other man is not exactly forthcoming with information.  
‘So. Care to tell me what was bothering you?’  
Cas twirls the amber liquid in his glass. Dean tries not to stare at his forearm flexing at the movement.  
‘I have had a rather intense family evening. I thought it’d do me well to remember the things I do because I enjoy them rather than because I am forced to’  
‘What’s that mean, Cas?’ Dean asks, curious. Cas looks up and away from Dean. He pauses for a good thirty seconds and then he goes for what appears to be a non sequitur:  
‘Is your family supportive of you? Do your parents approve of who you are and what you do?’ And after a brief pause: ‘I mean, you don’t have to answer, it’s a pretty personal question I know’  
Dean looks at him. Were it anyone else asking that out of the blue, he’d tell them to take a hike, but this is Cas. He’s trusted him with his body and his mind for a whole week without even knowing him. The least Dean can do is trust him in return and hope that this has a point.  
‘It’s only Sammy, so yeah, I’d say yes. My mum died when we were little and my dad… well, my dad was a piece of work, but he left us when I was sixteen. Died a few year back, or so I heard. Wrapped his truck around a tree.’  
Cas looks crestfallen ‘I am so sorry, Dean, I didn’t know.’ He gives a small laugh ‘Now I feel like I really shouldn’t be complaining about my family, as messed up as it is.’ So this is about Cas’s own family, then. Dean shrugs ‘You are allowed to complain, you know. I don’t know what the deal with your family is, but if it’s a shitty one, you’ve got the right. This ain’t a competition.’  
Cas nods ‘I know. Sorry, I guess I always feel like I don’t give them enough of what they want and usually I’m alright with that. But now...’   
‘Well, you don’t owe your family love or obedience or whatever it is they want from you just because they’re blood, Cas. Sometimes picking your own is better than sticking with the one you got given and that’s what me and Sammy have done, so go right ahead and don’t worry about hurting my feelings. I mean it, man.’  
They clink their glasses together with Cas contemplates that in silence.

‘As you must have noticed I am rather… stiff. Or, as Gabriel would say, I have a tree up my ass’  
Dean thinks it must be an evening of non sequiturs, but then rolls with it and winks ‘I know for a fact your ass is far too tight for that.’  
Cas flushes _violently_ at that. And, really? Of all the things, that one gets him?  
‘Doing this with you is… the most indulgent thing I’ve ever done in my life. The most selfish. I’ve always been a good little soldier for my family. I guess I should explain that we have a few companies and fingers in more pots than you can count. All of us, parents, siblings, cousins, we all work towards it like we have are all part of the big Novak machine. Everyone does their part, there is no space for the individual. It’s how it’s always been for all of us.’  
‘Wait a second’ Dean asks, realising something all of a sudden ‘Novak, as in… senator Novak?’  
Cas nods ‘Yeah, among others. He’s my older brother.’  
‘Shit, Cas, am I to expect a visit from the FBI for keeping their little Castiel captive?’  
Cas just glares at him, while Dean just laughs at him  
‘No, Dean. But I wouldn’t put it past my mother to come barging through your doors if she ever finds out what I’ve been doing.’  
‘Mommy to the rescue.’ It sounds funny to Dean, but clearly not to Cas who shivers.  
‘You don’t know my mother, Dean. She is far more terrifying that you can picture, I assure you, you don’t want her at your door.’  
‘I’ll keep the alarm on, just in case. So they aren’t too happy about you hiding out somewhere, I imagine? Is that what this is about?’  
‘No, not really. I was the CEO of a Novak Corps company for years, until I decided to get out. The thing I have seen go on behind closed doors… I am pretty sure I could still end up in prison for some of it, even though I could only be accused of facilitating, at most.’  
Dean lets out a low whistle.  
‘How did you get out? I imagine it can’t have been pretty’  
‘I worked secretly for months, with the help of my assistant. Emails with an alternative encryption from the rest of the company as to not let my mother know what I was up to, slowly redistributing control over to other people. Setting up a private, untraceable bank account with my own money and investments. I had to move very slowly to disentangle myself from all the various strands of the company without anyone of the family noticing. And then one day I showed up and… it was all done. I was there for show, I had succeeded in relinquishing control to a solid network of trusted people. After that it was easy, I quit suddenly and there wasn’t anything my mother could do when the announcement is given in public in front of four hundred people.’  
Dean lets out a whistle again and laughs ‘You've got balls Cas. And you're are resourceful, I give you that.’  
Cas smiles, all teeth ‘two of my best qualities. You may want to add stubborn to that list.’  
‘Wait, you have an overcontrolling family and a brother who’s a politician, how does Gabriel get away with literally running a BDSM agency? The media must have lapped that shit up as soon as they found out?’  
Cas looks darkly at his glass ‘They don’t know. Gabriel’s a cousin so he has a different surname. And he’s very, _very_ good at covering his tracks. My family is also interested in keeping him well out of the spotlight, so the two efforts combined mean that no one really knows we’re related. They tried to convince him to stay in the family business, but were pretty quick to let him go do his thing when they realised how unpredictable he is. Far better to cut him out than having a loose cannon on their hands’  
Dean can understand that. He’s spent enough time with Gabriel to notice that the guy never ever mentions his family and he can understand why they’d like to keep him at arm’s length. The man’s a genius but also unhinged.  
‘Besides, there are people in my family who have done far worse things than Gabriel and if we’ve managed to keep that quiet, we can handle a little sex scandal. So he’s not really a priority’  
‘You still say ‘we’’ Dean comments, gently. Cas looks up, surprised, like he hadn’t even noticed.  
‘Force of habit.’ He mutters ‘I am very much disengaged from all of them. I’m expecting to be disinherited soon, especially considering how I acted tonight. Not that I care particularly’

They sip at their drinks quietly.  
‘Sorry, Dean. This is probably not what you had in mind when you said we could chat. I don’t want to make it seem like I’m treating you like my therapist’  
‘Not at all, Cas. Besides, I asked. So if that’s something you’ve made peace with, what’s got you all worked up tonight?’  
‘I was at a dinner with my mother’ Cas sighs, heavily ‘Your agency response put me in a good mood and I figured I could handle some of Naomi’s frosty mothering. Turns out she went behind my back and asked one of my brothers on my behalf to give me a middle management job at one of his companies. You know, since I failed so spectacularly on my own. And being the charitable person that he is, he agreed. Of course all of this was done without my knowledge, but I should still be extra grateful for Raphael’s charitable nature. And sign away my life and freedom - once again - so that I can retain my spot in the family.’  
‘Fuck, Cas. That is some manipulative shit’ Dean exclaims, too disgusted to mince his words.  
Cas looks up then, tilting his head.  
‘You think so, then?’  
Dean gapes ‘Well of frigging course I think so, man!’  
‘You don’t think I’m being an ingrate?’  
And Dean suddenly understands what this is about. He hears a twinge of hesitance in Cas’s voice, like after everything he’s just told Dean and everything he’s done, he’s still doubting himself.

‘Let's look at this logically. Do you need the money?’ he asks, calmly.  
‘Well, no…’  
‘Did you tell them you are bored without a job?’  
‘No, in fact I have some projects of my own going on’  
‘Did they ask how you’re doing or why you quit the company in the first place?’  
‘Uh, no. I mean they asked when I quit, but never accepted my reasons. And since then, not really.’  
‘Cas, in other circumstances I could wonder if your family had done that out of the goodness of their hearts and because they love you and want you to have a job and some security, but from what you just told me it sounds like they are just doing it so they can control you. Put you in an irrelevant spot, bury you inside a machine which will swallow you up and keep you quiet. I hope you told them to shove it’

Cas looks at him, just looks. Big blue eyes wide and almost surprised at Dean’s outburst.  
‘That’s… that’s basically what my old friends have been telling me for years’  
‘Well then. Seems like team Cas is all in agreement. Case closed’  
Dean rests back into his chair, joining his hands together to support his head.  
‘Are you team Cas then, Dean?’ Cas asks, sly smile on his lips  
‘Am I… Cas, I am the team’s coach!’  
‘Bold’ Cas smirks. 'You sure you're up for training me?'  
'Oh, trust me, you are going to be my greatest project'  
'Nothing gets me going like being described as a 'project'' Cas answers, playful grin on his face. 

They both laugh and just like that, the atmosphere lifts. Cas looks far more relaxed than before and Dean just wants to keep him there and talk more. He feels like he understands the man a lot more now, even with all their chats during the week, he now thinks he has a good idea of who Cas really is. And what Dean sees? He likes it. He likes it a lot.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very late where I am as I'm posting this, so if you spot any errors please bear with me and I'll do my best to fix them soon enough.  
> As always, much love to you all for the comments and kudos.


	11. 11.

When Cas arrives at Dean’s house – this time with a larger suitcase in tow since he’ll be staying for at least three weeks – Dean feels relief. Not only that, but he keeps looking at that suitcase and thinking of how much it feels like Cas is just moving in to stay. And if that warms him up from the inside just a little bit, nobody needs to know. They've only known each other for a couple of weeks, after all and lived together for one. It's too early to get this excited.  
It’s been just four days since the bar, but they’ve texted every day. Random stuff, recipes, suggestions on what to watch once Cas moves back in. They’ve talked about Cas’s plants and, considering they barely survived the one week they were left at their own devices, they decided Cas should take them with him this time. Dean feels a physical pang in his chest when he watches Cas arrive on his doorstep with the little pots cradled in his arms.   
He doesn’t know what’s happening, really. He’s never had a friendship (because yeah, no point pretending that that’s not what’s going on here) with any of his subs before. Hell, he barely ever spoke to them outside of scenes. It’s true that having a live-in sub is bound to make things different, but this feels special. Most importantly, Dean was afraid that knowing too much about Cas would make him less interested in the sex. Too close to maintain a cool head for a proper sub/dom relationship. But actually it’s the opposite. He finds himself thinking of the best ways to make Cas tick, all the things he wants him to try (for the first time!), all the positions he could bend the strong man in. Nah, there is nothing to worry about. This is going to be awesome.

Dean has been craving Castiel like a drug. And if the enthusiastic kiss he receives when Cas has finally put down all the plants is anything to go by, the feeling’s mutual.   
'Welcome back, Cas' he whispers, seconds before having his arms full of Castiel.  
The kiss is… not submissive. Cas grips the open collar of his shirt, drags Dean towards him and slots his mouth against Dean’s. He moans in his mouth, eyes closed, tongue tracing the seam of his lips. Dean’s eyes shut involuntarily as he reciprocates immediately, opening his mouth to let Cas’s tongue in, diving a hand through Cas’s dark strands and tugging, eliciting all sort of delicious noises from the other man. Then Cas is flipping them over, pushing Dean against the wall and grinding slowly against him, as he keeps devouring his mouth. They paw at each other against the wall for a long time, until Cas finally stops, placing a final soft kiss on Dean’s mouth before stepping back, just a fraction, enough for the two of them to catch a breath.  
‘What…’ Dean tries to speak, but his voice breaks ‘What was that?’ he is in awe, staring at Cas like he’s never seen him before.   
A look of shock falls on Cas’s face, previously occupied by a thoroughly satisfied expression ‘Oh, god! I’m so sorry, Dean. _Sir!_ I… I don’t know what came over me, that was… that was probably not what you wanted from your sub’ he jerks, trying to get away.   
Dean grips his forearms hard, pulling the retreating man against his chest and holding him close.   
‘Don’t you ever dare apologise for kissing me like that’ he growls, lowly. Cas’s pupils are blown wide, his hair wild. Breath warm on Dean’s face. Dean is feeling sort of out of his mind himself.  
‘I…’  
‘That was the hottest kiss anyone’s ever given me’ he adds and Castiel flushes (how does the man flush at the most innocent stuff? And yet keeps a perfectly straight face while being spanked?)

Dean’s hard as a rock. He might be a dom, but he’d be a fat rotten liar if he said he didn’t like being manhandled a little bit on occasion. And Cas, with his strong physique, his untameable hair, his crazy blue eyes… well, let’s just say he’s the perfect candidate for the manhandling. And this has just given Dean all sorts of new ideas.

‘Now, before we risk a role reversal which, _hot,_ don’t get me wrong, but not what we’re here for, why don’t you go get settled in your room and then come down and join me? We can go over our papers again and get a battleplan ready. I'm making waffles, that ok?’   
Cas licks his lips and nods, silently. He’s a lot more quiet when he’s in sub mode and Dean almost wishes he were more mouthy. Maybe he needs to teach him that being submissive doesn’t mean not having a voice. Although Cas doesn’t seem like the type who doesn’t know that already.

‘Uh… Dean?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘You have to… let me go?’   
Dean looks down to where he’s still gripping Cas’s arms tightly ‘Oh, right’ he exclaims, with a giggle, letting go all of a sudden. A _giggle?_ What? He blushes and decides to save what little remains of his dignity by retreating strategically to the kitchen.

They go over some of the new stuff they revised and decide that Cas will tend to the garden when he’s bored (he doesn’t have to be naked for that) since he likes plants so much and all Dean manages to do is kill them. He’s also allowed to use his phone and his laptop this time around, lest his friends think he’s truly been kidnapped or he’s dead. He’s also the sponsor of a medium-sized charity and he needs to put time in for that as well, as it’s very important to him. This is not supposed to be a prison after all, more like a living arrangement. He can have a few hours of personal time a day, if he wishes, and go out with friends whenever he wants, as long as they agree on the days with Dean, just in case Dean’s planned a scene. Everything is much more comfortable this time around, and about an hour later, Dean’s raring to go.

Cas must be in the same state, because Dean’s never seen anyone move so fast when told to go to the couch, bend over the armrest and wait for him. Dean is planning on taking his time getting reacquainted with Castiel’s body. He follows Cas into the living room and then just looks at him, at the long tanned legs, the thick thighs with just enough hair on them to look perfectly masculine and sexy, his paler firm buttocks, his wide shoulders and narrow hips. He can’t see Castiel’s hipbones from this position, but makes a mental note to spend his sweet time nibbling on them later on. The man’s gorgeous. Gone is the stiff businessman he met on the first day, now he can only see _his_ Cas, his perfect sub, so confident and yet obedient.   
He circles around the man, who’s vibrating in excitement but also obviously more than willing to please. He caresses his skin, hand on his back, watching as goosebumps erupt after his trailing fingers. He dips his fingers into Cas’s crack and the man visibly shivers. They come back shiny.   
‘What’s this?’  
No response. Dean swats him on the ass lightly, drawing a soft moan from the sub. _Mmh, interesting_ \- Dean records that bit of information and tucks it away.  
‘What’s this, Castiel?’  
‘I prepped myself at home before coming here, sir.’ Cas says, almost a whisper. ‘I just wanted to be ready for you’   
Dean stifles a groan, trying to keep his composure but this man is doing everything he can to break it down, obviously.   
‘Is that so? You know who does that, Cas?’ he murmurs, bending over so he can be closer to Cas’s ear.  
‘No, sir’  
‘Sluts, that’s who’ His voice drops an octave and he can hear Cas’s sharp intake of breath. There’s a brief pause, before he responds.  
‘Yes, sir’  
‘Are you a slut, Castiel?’ Dean asks, voice still low and rough. He can hear Castiel swallow.   
‘…yes, sir’   
‘Yes what?’  
Yes, I’m a slut, sir. I’m your slut, sir’   
Dean’s hand shoots forward and grabs Castiel’s right buttock, hard. The man suppresses a tremble. So well behaved.   
‘That’s right. My good slut. And you know what good sluts get?’  
‘What, sir? Cas whispers   
‘They get their master’s cock as a reward. Do you want it, baby?’  
‘Yes, yes, please sir, please. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, sir…I…’   
Dean shushes him and hums under his breath, pleased, moving his hand to grip Castiel’s left cheek this time. He wanted to take this slow, but there’s almost zero chances of doing that now. 

He grabs a tube of lubricant and smears his cock with it very liberally. He wants this wet and messy. He then lines up behind Cas and tells him ‘Make all the noise you want’ before pushing in.   
Cas groans immediately at the push, very wet but having taken virtually no prep at all. Still, Dean’s dick is almost swimming in lube and so while the stretch is _insane,_ it’s not painful at all judging from the fact that Cas never tenses up.   
Dean closes his eyes and throws his head back, as he sinks very slowly into the firm body in front of him. When his balls finally touch Castiel's own, trapped against the sofa, they both sigh in unison. Then, just a breath later, Dean pulls out and then pushes back in. He was so desperate for Cas all week, but now he can’t bring himself to fuck him roughly, it would almost feel like a waste. Instead, he moves his hips languidly, trying to fit as much of his dick inside of Cas as he can, revelling in the little breathy _Oh!_ s that Cas lets out at every thrust that pushes Dean fully into his body. The pleasure is so strong that Dean knows he won’t last, white bursts of light flashing behind his closed eyelids at every thrust.   
‘Milk me, baby’ he whispers, and Cas does, gently squeezing Dean’s dick in his ass, constricting and releasing him in perfect harmony with Dean’s movements. It’s so good that if Dean were a crier during sex, he’d be a mess right now.   
‘ _oh, oh, oh, Dean, Dean’_ Cas says, half whispering, half moaning, eyes closed and body relaxed on the side of the couch.   
Dean tries to hold on, but Castiel’s body is an inferno. Hot and blazing, startingly good, sinfully pliant. It’s like he was made for him, just for his pleasure, his own personal heaven.   
‘I’m going to come, Cas. I’m going to come right inside of you and fill you up, would you like that?’  
‘More than anything, Dean, sir’ Cas whispers and their hushed noises transform their carnal act into a reverent prayer.  
Dean’s climax builds and builds. He lets himself feel everything, feels his orgasm start from the tip of his toes like a tingle that goes straight to his brain. He barely speeds up his movements, flexing his hips just _so_ and… ‘Oh fuck yes! Cas!’ he exclaims.   
Cas moans deeply and Dean just _explodes_ into him, coming like he’s actually trying to fill the other man up. The orgasm lasts forever, too. He just grinds and grinds into the soft body, come squelching scandalously loud.   
When he finally opens his eyes, Cas is heaving deeply but hasn’t made a move to touch himself. He hasn’t come, remembering Dean’s past order about coming on his cock exclusively. How wonderful. (Ok maybe also because Dean couldn’t last very long, but sue him, Cas is just too good and he hasn’t fucked the man in over a week and… ok, he’s ran out of excuses. Still, too good. He’ll make it up to Cas anyway.)

‘Don’t move’ orders Dean, pulling off carefully so that Cas’s hips are still tilted upwards. Then he rushes off to his bedroom to retrieve the metal plug that Cas is already acquainted with. He’s still naked, softening dick bobbing slowly between his legs, when he returns to Cas. The man hasn’t moved an inch, obediently bent over with his ass raised up in the air.   
‘Here you go, Cas’ says Dean, pushing the plug right into his sub, no need to prep him.   
‘Thank you sir’ Cas says, breathlessly, jumping a bit at the feeling of cold metal going inside him, which Dean hadn’t bothered to warm up.   
‘I will keep you full of my come all day, Cas. Now come here and lick me clean’ and Cas turns around, sinks to his knees and delivers soft kitten licks to Dean’s cock without the slightest hesitation, his own hard cock jutting proudly upwards and completely ignored. Absolute perfection. It’s the first time Cas has his mouth on his dick and the sight is phenomenal. He follows orders, doesn’t take him into his mouth, but the reverent care and those blue eyes staring up at Dean are almost enough to make him hard again… well, scratch that. It looks like it’s _definitely_ enough to make him hard again. What a good boy, fixing the problem all on his own. Dean smirks. Cas is earning his reward with every caress of his tongue. Dean thinks distractedly this isn’t really much of a scene at all, but he can't really care. Maybe they just needed to get reacquainted with each other’s bodies. He’ll make sure to get Cas nice and broken by the evening.

True to his word, Dean fucks Cas four more times that day, the sub so stretched that all he needs to do is remove the plug and sink right in, plugging him back up after he’s done. Cas’s rim is sore and puffy but he begs so sweetly that Dean has no intention of stopping. He eases into him more gently than he would otherwise, smears lube and come all over liberally, but he also doesn’t hold back.

In the evening, Cas still hasn’t come a single time and he’s so far into subspace that Dean thinks he doesn’t even feel the need to anymore. He trails after Dean obediently, crawling from the living room to the kitchen, lets Dean feed him, watching him adoringly with glassy eyes and obeying every single command. Dean can’t physically get hard again now, but he’s curious to try something. He's never tried cockwarming for long periods of time, always found it a rather boring concept. The few times he's made his subs do it was when he was already hard and was just testing their patience, teasing them with the promise of a facefuck. But tonight, with the mellow atmosphere in the air and his dick stubbornly remaining soft after five orgasms, it seems like the perfect opportunity.   
He guides them back to the couch, almost their favourite spot of the house by now and sets up Battlestar Galactica. Then he settles comfortably on the cushions before turning to Cas.   
‘Cas, baby. Get on the floor for me’ Cas does, sliding down and kneeling next to Dean’s bent legs. ‘I want you to sit down, not kneel, but between my legs’   
Cas shuffles and repositions himself, face coming between the V of Dean’s open legs.   
‘I want you to take me into your mouth and keep me warm. Don’t swallow, don’t try to get me hard, don’t move and most importantly do. not. suck. Understood? You are to be my perfect cocksleeve tonight’   
Cas has been nodding through the whole explanation, but at ‘cocksleeve’ a moan escapes him like it was physically ripped from his throat. He hurried to obey, dragging down Dean's sweatpants and gently taking his soft dick out. He shuffles again and then he takes him in his mouth, wholly and gently, cradling it with his tongue like it’s a precious thing. He hums, until Dean flicks his fingers hard against his cheek and he stops immediately, eyes big and apologetic. After that, he’s quiet.

That’s how the evening progresses, with Dean watching TV while Cas is sitting between his legs, holding Dean’s soft dick in his mouth like he was born to do this. Dean’s petting Cas’s hair gently as they sit together, unmoving, and Cas’s head rests gently on Dean’s thigh so that he can be absolutely comfortable. He’s not allowed to swallow, so Dean occasionally feels a warm and wet dribble of saliva slowly make its way down his thigh, but he doesn’t mind. It’s what he expected after all. What matters is Cas’s look of complete adoration and his focus on Dean, tv ignored as his sub chooses to worship him instead. Cas closes his eyes occasionally, but it’s only for short periods of time, then he opens them again and watches Dean, blissfully. Dean doesn’t stop petting him and it’s only because he fucked the other man five times that day that he resists the temptation and doesn’t get hard again.

It takes less than two hours for Cas to fall asleep just like that, on the rug, mouth on Dean’s cock, and Dean doesn’t have the heart to wake him until much later, when he’s starting to doze off as well.

When he does, Castiel is still in subspace. Dean can tell he’s disoriented and vulnerable, even though the expression on his face is still blissful. He’s been in it, _deep,_ the whole day and Dean knows he needs to be very careful now.  
‘Cas, baby, come on it’s time to go to bed’ he gently pushes the sub’s head off his thigh, while still caressing his face.  
‘Wha…’  
‘It’s almost midnight, sweetheart. Let’s go get a good night’s sleep’   
Cas lets Dean help him to his feet, but he rests heavily on him as he switches all the lights off and makes his way upstairs. When they reach the top, Cas is still clinging to his shirt, one hard gripping the fabric hard, face pushed as far into Dean’s neck as possible.   
Dean caresses his head gently, trying to extricate himself from the other man   
‘Here we go Cas. Would you like me to put you to bed?’  
Cas just shakes his head.   
‘No? Why not, baby?’   
Dean knows he’s coddling Cas more than he normally would (really, a _lot_ more), but there’s something in the air and in the way the man is clinging to him that tells him Cas would not react well if met with briskness now.   
‘I’m sorry’ he mumbles ‘I was supposed to keep you warm and then I feel asleep and…’  
‘Cas’ Dean interrupts, voice warm and as soothing as he can make it ‘You were absolutely wonderful. You really were, you did such a good job. Absolutely perfect little warmer. We will have to do it again soon, in fact, I loved it so much. But it’s time to rest now, we’ve had a long day.’  
Cas lets Dean walk him to the bed and then mumbles ‘Will you stay with me?’   
Dean balks, not expecting the request. But Cas is looking at him with those blue eyes and he is already a sucker for the man, could never deny him anything.   
‘Of course, Cas. Anything you need. Let me grab my pyjamas and I’ll join you, ok?’   
Cas nods, eventually letting go of Dean’s clothes and Dean gets his pyjama bottoms and toothbrush from his own room as fast as possible, lest his sub thinks he’s abandoned him.   
Cas is already wrapped up in a bundle in his bed when Dean goes back and Dean feels a tightness in his chest as he watches the other man burrow under the duvet. He joins Cas under the cover and presses a kiss to his head, as Cas snuggles close and tucks his face against Dean’s chest. He brings an arms to wrap around him and he pulls him even close, whispering ‘I’ve got you, Cas. Just go to sleep, baby. You were wonderful today, you did so good. I am so grateful that you are here, you have no idea.’   
Cas just makes a satisfied ‘mmmh’ noise and closes his eyes. He’s asleep in seconds. Dean is not, but he doesn’t mind. He thought he’d maybe sneak out once Cas was asleep but now he doesn’t really see the point. Not with a warm and soft sleeping sub close to his chest. When Dean finally falls asleep it's with his arms full of Cas and his heart also.


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual so strap in!

The rest of their week is so good that it feels unreal. Cas has been hitting subspace quite hard, especially in the evenings and late afternoons even if they stick to fairly mild play. Dean told Cas that he figures that it’s more about Cas’s mental and emotional state right now than what they actually do. It’s a good spot for him though, he’s relaxed, comfortable and mellow, so neither of them tries to fight it and Dean lets him go under at any chance he gets. And if that also means he’s got an excuse to be more clingy with Dean, just so they avoid a bad drop, then it’s just one of those things Dean’ll put up with because he’s selfless like that. Doesn’t stop Cas from feeling guilty, but he figures he’ll take what he can get.

Cas is also absolutely _obsessed_ with Dean’s dick. It’s been five days since Dean let him take it into his mouth and Cas can’t get enough. It’s not his fault that it’s so beautiful, proportional and uncut, just like Cas likes it. He’s seen quite a few dicks in his life, but Dean’s must be his favourite by far. He’s not going to spend too much time thinking about whether that’s to do with the person it’s attached to.   
‘Baby, you beg so prettily. Do it again for me’ Dean says, for the hundredth time.   
‘Dean let me suck you, let me hold you in my mouth, I’ll be good, anything you want, just let me have it’   
He was so embarrassed the first week about vocalising his needs and in such a shameless manner, too. But with each passing day there is a cementing realisation that there’s no one there who will judge him, no one who will use his vulnerability against him, only Dean who gets all hot and bothered when Cas speaks like that. So why hold back?

  
Dean teases him with the promise of his dick, hitting his lower lip with the crown but drawing away every time Cas sneaks out his tongue to get a taste.   
‘Ah, ah.’ Dean reprimands ‘What did I tell you yesterday? You’ll take what I give you an nothing more’ Cas’s whole body is vibrating with need, but he stays as still as he can. He ignores the precum leaking from his own cock at the thought of finally getting what he wants.   
‘I think I’ve been far too lenient with you these past few days.’ Dean muses, voice deliberately neutral. Cas shivers at how unaffected Dean sounds. ‘Open wide’   
Cas does, tilting his head back and bringing his tongue forward just enough to cover his teeth but without pushing it out of his mouth.   
‘I told you we’d work on your deepthroating. This is as good a time as any’ Dean continues, stroking himself gently. Cas forces himself to tear his eyes away from the sight and look at Dean’s face instead.   
‘You’re not allowed to suck and you’re not allowed to move. You’ll stay still and hold your breath until I pull out. Is that clear?’

Cas nods. Suddenly Dean’s dick is pushing in and Cas does his best to just stay still and keep his teeth covered. Dean’s hands come to grasp his head and tilt him to the perfect angle. He never looks away from Cas and he finds himself rooted to the spot, unable to look away from Dean’s green and lustful eyes.

‘That’s it, baby. A little bit more’ he’s surprisingly gentle, but he’s not wavering, determined to push through and get what he wants from his sub.   
Castiel tries to keep calm, he doesn’t need to breathe yet but he tenses when Dean’s cockhead pushes against the back of his throat. This is normally where they stop and Cas doesn’t know how he could possibly take more. It feels like there’s a natural barrier there, there’s nowhere Dean’s dick could go. Still, he knows that this time it won’t be enough as there’s another couple of inches to go at least.   
‘Relax your throat Cas. You can take me, just let go’   
Castiel tries his best to obey, eyes slipping closed as he tries to let go. Dean’s dick pushes in another half an inch, before once again it feels like there’s nowhere else it could go. Cas is also starting to get lightheaded with the need to breathe and his tension must be evident because Dean draws out slowly.

Cas is so disappointed that he failed his dom, but Dean is there to reassure him, in his own way. It’s with a feral grin that Dean tells him ‘Don’t worry, angel. We’ll get there. This wouldn’t be half as fun if you knew how to do this already.’   
_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ why is that so hot? Why is Cas not feeling like he’s being demeaned? Or rather, he feels demeaned and used, but he loves it so much that it becomes a good thing. _Why_ does he love this so much? He’s not into subspace, his mind isn’t dizzy with pleasure, so his thoughts are frenetic, bouncing around in his head and asking so many questions which will remain unanswered. ‘Stop thinking and open up’ Dean tells him, steel in his voice. Cas does.

Fifteen minutes later, Cas’s jaw is hurting like crazy and he’s kind of worried it’ll get stuck like that. His throat his also hurting, hit repeatedly by Dean’s cockhead and pushed against forcefully. His head is spinning slightly from the long periods of time he’s spending without any oxygen getting to his brain. And he still hasn’t managed to take those last two inches. Why is he such a failure, why is he not able to do this one simple thing for his dom? He’s feeling his thoughts spiral out of control again, but then Dean says ‘You’re not getting off your knees until you take my whole cock down your throat. So get comfortable, you don’t have a choice, we can stay here the whole day and the next if that’s what we need.’ Dean’s tone is harsh and authoritative. There is no doubt in his voice, no leniency, no compassion for Cas. It’s just what Cas needed. With those words he’s pulled back from the brink. There isn’t a single possibility left about him failing, because Dean has removed it. One way or another, Cas will do what Dean wants. It’s an exhilarating thought, so freeing.

‘Deep breath’ Dean says for the millionth time. Cas inhales through his nose as Dean pushes his dick into his mouth again. He hits the back of his throat again, but this time Cas is ready to let go and have his desire to obey Dean override even his most basic biological instincts. He closes his eyes and opens up his throat, fighting against his insticts. ‘ _Fuck_ ’ Dean moans as his cock slides further down, faster than expected, until Cas’s lips are stretched even wider around the base of Dean’s dick and pressing against the skin of his pelvis and the short hair there. It hurts, but Cas doesn’t care.

‘Breathe’ Dean says, feral grin on his face as he holds one hand in Castiel’s hair, daring him to look away. Cas tries to inhale, but finds that he can’t. Dean’s dick so far down his throat is blocking off his airways. If before Cas wasn’t breathing because he was told not to, now he isn’t breathing because he _can’t._ His dick twitches. Instead of tensing up, he lets his whole body submit, muscles loose, half-lidded eyes just staring into Dean’s. His mind isn’t his own anymore, he doesn’t need to breathe, he never will again, he just needs to belong to Dean.   
‘Swallow’ Cas swallows around Dean’s dick, drawing a long moan out of the man. The movement triggers his gag reflex, but he tamps it down, knowing Dean will be upset if he chokes on his dick without permission. ‘Again’  
Light spots start dancing in front of his eyes as his field of vision narrows. He doesn’t care, he just keeps looking up at Dean, revelling in the way the other man is breathing hard through his nose, watching him with wide lustful eyes and his throat constricts around the hard length which has suddenly been shoved in it.

‘Again’ Dean moans, sounding more broken now ‘Do it faster’. He swallows and swallows, cradling Dean’s cockhead in the soft channel of his throat and squeezing it repeatedly. It takes another few seconds before he feels the dick in his mouth twitch hard and then his throat is filled with liquid, increasing the pressure, stuffing him even more full, flooding him from the inside. The noise it makes is a wet squelch, followed by Dean’s broken _Mmhhh, Cas, yes._ This time, Cas chokes. He coughs and struggles, throat unsure about what to do, whether to swallow everything down or try to force it out. He feels tears start leaking out of his eyes, darkness closing in faster at the edges of his vision. Suddenly he feels Dean’s come leaking out of his mouth and then Dean pulls out by lifting Cas off his dick pulling on his hair. Air, glorious beautiful air fills his lungs again. He falls forward, coughing and choking, face smeared with semen, mouth still half full of it.   
‘Clean me up’ Dean says, tone flat. Cas forgets about the mess he is and he cranes his neck forward again, obediently licking Dean clean, sucking come out of the wiry coarse hair of his pelvis, licking his twitching balls clean very gently.  
‘About time’ Dean says, sounding almost bored ‘We’re going to do that every day until it’s second nature’ he informs him. ‘I can’t wait half an hour every time I want my cock down your throat’   
‘Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.’ Cas whispers and even he is surprised at the rough gravel his voice has become, fucked out and ruined.

Later that day, after Dean made him a propolis concoction (after Castiel’s instructions, since propolis is more much powerful than honey, has all sorts of health benefits and Cas knows _a lot_ about this, no it’s not weird, thank you) his throat is starting to feel a little better. It’s still sore, but he no longer feels like he gargled with gravel.  
‘That was incredible, by the way. You look spectacular with my dick down your throat. And I’ve never seen anyone take instruction as well as you do’ Dean says, sounding casual. He’s got a reason to be relaxed since the bastard has come maybe five times since yesterday morning. Cas’s balls hurt, with the repeated getting hard and then getting soft again, without ever coming, but he has learnt to ignore it.   
‘Didn’t sound like it, from your complaints’ Cas says. Dean just winks at him ‘Can’t have you think I’m going soft on you, now, can we?’   
‘Dean, I think I would be the first to know if you were going soft. Doesn’t look like it from where I’m standing’ he throws a glance at Dean’s sweatpants, already slightly tented in interest due to the topic of the conversation. ‘I swear I haven’t had this many boners in a single day since I was seventeen’ Dean laughs, looking down.   
‘You have to ease up on the blue pills, it can’t be healthy at your age’   
A pillow thrown at his face is exactly what Cas deserves.

‘So, there was something I wanted to ask you’ Dean begins a couple of days later and Cas is instantly suspicious   
‘Ask me? Since when do you _ask_ me anything rather than just order it?’   
Dean rolls his eyes, Cas just glares at him. ‘Fine, if you don’t want me asking then I won’t. Thought you might like a chance of giving your opinion for once’   
‘Is this a trick? Are you trying to trick me?’   
‘When you squint like that you sort of look like a suspicious owl, did you know that? Besides, when have I ever tricked you Cas?’   
‘About once or twice a day since I’ve been here, actually. Also you give the best compliments.’   
‘Details.’ Dean waves his hand dismissively ‘Besides, this is not about sex’   
‘ _Now_ you have my attention. Didn’t know you thought about anything else’   
‘More complaining?’   
‘I never would’   
‘Do I need to gag you or can you tone down the sarcasm?’  
‘Kind of hard to see how I could give you my opinion if you gag me’   
‘Would you just shut up and let me ask you something?’   
Cas grins. He doesn’t know how but it feels like it just won this… _thing._ From Dean’s scowl, he knows it too.   
He places his hands on his thighs in a playful and deliberate show of obedience.   
‘You have my full attention’   
Dean rolls his eyes again ‘So, I’ve got this friend…’   
‘You do?’   
‘Cas, Jesus, _shut up_ ’   
‘Sorry, sorry’ he’s not sorry at all.  
‘I’ve got this friend’ Dean says, scowling hard now ‘Her name’s Charlie, she’s kind of like the little sister I never wanted, but got saddled with anyway. It’s her birthday on Saturday and we have this tradition where she comes over and we watch a movie or play Pandemic or something. My brother Sam normally joins as well. So I was wondering if you would be ok with them coming over here for the evening. Now, they’re both in the life. You already know Sam’s a dom and Charlie’s a switch, but she usually subs. So they would understand, they know about our arrangement. Still, you have every right to say no and I could skip, or we could go somewhere else just for a couple of hours. You are under no obligation to agree and…’   
‘Dean, _yes._ ’ Cas interrupts, kind of amused at the nervous energy that Dean is emitting now, so uncharacteristic of him.   
‘…and it’s not like they would care if we do it somewhere else for once. Wait, what? You said yes?’   
‘Of course I said yes’ Cas shrugs ‘they’re your friends and your family. Why would I ever say no?’   
‘I don’t know, not everyone would want strangers to see them in a full time sub-dom agreement’   
Cas thinks about that for a second ‘Would you have sex with me in front of them? Or make me perform sexual acts on you? Would I be naked?’   
‘Jesus, Cas, no! I wouldn’t ask that of you without a detailed discussion beforehand. Besides, I think Charlie would literally rip my head off if I ever put her in a position where she has to see my dick. Or _any_ dick, for what matters. Let alone on her birthday!’   
‘Well, then, I see no problem with that. I am _yours,_ Dean. It’s not something I am ashamed of’   
He clearly said the magic words, because Dean literally beams with pride and joy. His dom then bends forward and plants a solid kiss on Castiel’s lips. ‘Thank you Cas. God, you’re awesome’. Cas blushes, even if he’s unsure why.

On Saturday Cas is slightly nervous, he knows he’s going to meet Dean’s best friend and brother and he really hopes he’ll make a good impression. But whatever apprehension he had for the day disappears from his mind when he walks into the kitchen and finds a true mountain of baking ingredients scattered on the kitchen table.   
‘Hiya Cas! Slept well?’   
‘Uhm, yes, thank you Dean. What’s all this?’   
‘Ah, yes, yes’ Dean mutters distractedly, puttering around the kitchen like a man possessed ‘Here’ he exclaims, planting a coffee mug in front of Castiel and a sandwich ‘Eat. We’re going to bake today. I really hope you’re good at drawing because I’m shit at it and I have something in mind’   
‘Then I’m afraid I’ll disappoint’ Cas says, taking a sip of his coffee, amused but confused by the completely different dynamic this morning.   
‘You can never disappoint, Cas’ Dean replies, almost reflexively ‘We’re gonna make death star cookies! And then somehow, by some miracle, try and decorate them with icing so that they actually look like death stars and not just fucked up moons’

There is something highly incongruous about watching a full-grown man (correction, a full-grown _dom_ ) bouncing around in excitement about baking some star wars cookies. But Dean is adorable until he’s not, until he’s damn terrifying and hot and demanding, but Cas absolutely loves watching those two sides of the same man switch around. So he lets Dean tie an apron around his waist (because no one wants to be baking naked) and gets to work.   
‘Mmmmmh I need to put you in an apron more often’ Dean comments. Cas turns around from the counter, where he’s whisking the eggs, to see Dean stare at his ass hungrily. ‘It’s framing your tight ass just perfectly. I think I might put one of those tail plugs in you. Whaddya say Cas?’   
‘I say that if you try to put a tail in me I’ll put one up your nose. Don’t mind the apron though.’ He amends.   
Dean laughs and swats his ass. ‘You’ll do whatever I want anyway’ It’s true. Cas sucks in a breath and tries to think about something truly disgusting because he can’t get a hard on every time Dean slaps his ass. He can’t, it’s just ridiculous.

They work together for a good hour and the cookies come out of the oven as perfectly shaped pale golden discs. They let them cool while they prepare the icing.   
‘Ooops’ Cas hears Dean say at some point, voice full of mischief. He turns around and Dean’s just standing there, sweatpants pushed down just enough to let his dick out, big dollop of icing resting on the top.   
‘Oh my, how did that happen?’ Cas asks.   
‘My hand slipped’ Dean shrugs, clearly trying not to laugh.   
Cas walks over to him, drops to his knees and makes a quick work of cleaning up the icing with careful and slow licks, wrapping his tongue as much as he can around Dean’s dick. When all of the sugary stuff has gone, he gets up again and walks back to the counter, without putting Dean’s dick away.   
About thirty seconds later, he feels something cool and dense drip on his exposed ass cheeks.   
‘Wow, I am really clumsy today’ Dean murmurs, before dropping to his knees behind him and licking off the icing, nibbling on Castiel’s ass and biting hard enough to be on the right side of painful. Castiel figures his ass is all nice and red by the time Dean gets up again.   
Then it’s his turn to accidentally smear Dean’s exposed dick with cookie dough from the spatula.  
The charade is ridiculous and shockingly domestic, but no one’s complaining as they make an increasingly sticky mess of themselves and the kitchen. Half an hour later they’re both sweaty, sticky and sated, sprawled naked on the cold kitchen floor and breathing hard. They have to make another batch of icing, because the one that’s left is way too unsanitary to use.   
‘Maybe we should just use your come’ Dean comments. Castiel’s disgusted and horrified face is enough to get him to shut up and go wash his hands.

When evening comes, Cas is wearing more clothes than he has for the past week. Not only that, but they’re pretty constricting with them being black jeans and a white t-shirt which clings to his chest. Most importantly, the jeans do not let him forget even for a second about the large plug nestled into his ass and holding a load of Dean’s come. Dean said he wouldn’t make him perform any sexual acts on him tonight, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let him forget whom he belongs to.

When Charlie and Sam arrive, it’s like a small hurricane moved into ~~their~~ , _Dean’s_ , house. They clearly know their way around well if the discarded items all over the place are any indication, as is their straight beeline for the living room.   
‘You must be Cas! So nice to meet you.’ Cas is slightly overwhelmed by the display of affection and is probably a bit stiff in returning the familiar hug, but she doesn’t seem to mind.   
‘We brought pizza!’ Charlie exclaims, disappearing into the living room with a pile of cardboard boxes.   
‘I’m Sam, nice to meet you’ Castiel looks up and _wow,_ Dean’s brother is _massive._ ‘Likewise’ Castiel says, taking the proffered hand to shake it. Memories of his conversation with Dean flit through his head as he tries to reconcile this mountain of a man with the description of the hardcore dom Dean gave him. He struggles to, the man looks more like an overgrown puppy, Cas thinks, especially with that floppy hair and the easy smile and the casual plaid. Still, he’s built like a brick wall and Cas wonders what demon the Winchester family must have made a deal with to get all the good genes.

‘Oh my god. Did you guys make these for me?’ Charlie’s excited voice floats their way from the living room. They arranged the death star cookies in a pile with a candle on top. ‘You guys are the absolute best!’ she beams, happy, giving both of them another hug and Cas can see why Dean loves her so much.   
  
They devour their pizza talking about everything and nothing. Cas misses half of their inside jokes and mentions of other people, but he doesn’t mind, used to not understanding half of the references other people make anyway.  
‘So, Cas’ Charlie says, cleaning her mouth with a napkin and resting back against the couch cushions from where she’s sitting on the carpet.   
‘Return of the Jedi or Rise of Skywalker?’   
‘Return of the Jedi’   
‘Indiana Jones or Lara Croft?’  
‘Indiana Jones. Never been into women enough to appreciate Lara’s outfit. Although I find their depiction as archaeologists appalling in both cases’  
‘Luna Lovegood or Ginny Weasley?’  
‘Well, books or movies?’  
‘Good question. Movies’  
‘Well, Luna, of course!’  
‘House?’   
‘Mmmh, I would feel weird assigning one to myself’   
‘Dean?’  
‘Oh, Dean’s definitely a Hufflepuff’   
‘Hey!’   
‘It’s a compliment, Dean’ Cas remarks, unbothered   
‘Yeah, compliment my ass. You say that just because you’re a goddamn Ravenclaw’   
‘Am I?’  
‘Stop fishing’   
Charlie and Sam are just grinning at them like this is the best exchange they’ve ever witnessed. Odd.

‘Eowyn or Arwen?’   
‘Come on, Eowyn! She deserved so much better.’ He huffs and Charlie turns to Dean, face serious.  
‘Dean. I like him. Make sure to keep him or sure as hell, I will’ she declares. Cas tries not to blush but Dean just got his whiny face on.   
‘I would like to say that if it wasn’t for my thorough education in the last few weeks, Cas wouldn’t even know who Harry Potter is’ It's true, but Cas is not about to admit it, still elated that he can show off his newly acquired pop culture.   
Charlie just shoots him an exasperated look and rolls her eyes  
‘Stop being jealous just because you don’t get all the attention tonight’   
Dean splutters ‘I am not _jealous,_ I’m just saying don’t let yourself be fooled by these innocent blue eyes.’   
Cas jumps as Charlie all but jumps on his side of the couch and links arms with him.   
‘The only one who I’m not letting fool me is you, Dean Winchester. Now, leave my new friend alone and let’s play something!’   
They grab the box for Pandemic – a game Castiel has never heard of, but they assure him it’s easy and they can work together against the board, so he agrees to give it a try – and he makes himself useful by taking the empty pizza boxes to the kitchen.  
When he returns, Charlie and Dean are arguing about which characters they want to play as, so he just throws himself of the couch unthinkingly. He remembers this was a bad idea a split second before landing. Cas looks up just in time to see Sam’s eyes track his movements and the ghost of a smirk appears when Cas jolts, plug making itself known as he bounces on his ass and suppresses a startled hiss. He blushes scarlet. The night so far hasn’t been different from hanging out with a bunch of acquaintances and friends, but right now Cas remembers that everyone is fully aware of who Cas is and what he’s doing there. The amused look in Sam’s eyes just made it real. He gulps and shifts, trying to force his face to get back to a normal colour. When looks away, Sam is still staring at him.

‘We lost _again!_ How do we constantly lose against this goddamn board?’ Charlie says about an hour later, throwing her arms up in frustration.   
‘I think we’ve read the instructions wrong’ Sam muses, picking up the leaflet. ‘There’s no way this game is so hard’   
‘I just don’t get how we’re supposed to cure _and_ eradicate with these few cards, it’s just not…’   
‘Oh my god, we’re idiot. _Idiots!_ ’ Sam exclaims ‘Guys, get this. We just need to _cure_ in order to win, not _eradicate_ all diseases’   
‘Are you fucking serious?’ Dean booms, grabbing the leaflet to double check. They all groan and throw themselves over whatever surface is available. ‘We’ve been playing it wrong for months!’*  
Cas just laughs, collecting all of the little cubes in orderly piles. This is more fun than he’s ever had with his own family, he thinks distractedly.

Eventually Charlie leaves in a flurry of hugs and red hair pushed in everyone’s faces.   
‘Alright bitches, I have a booty call to get to with a hot domme who agreed to let me dress up as Dorothy from the wizard of Oz and then this will be the perfect birthday. Catch ya later’ she gives them the Vulcan salute and runs off. She’s probably a few meters away when she suddenly turns back, runs back in and past them, to the living room. She grabs a handful of death star cookies (pretty much as many as she can hold) and then runs off again. The guys laugh at her retreating figure and then return to the living room.

With her gone, the house is a lot more quiet, but everyone’s in a relaxed good mood and it’s clear that they’re not ready for the evening to finish just yet.   
‘One for the road, Sammy?’   
Sam just nods as he makes his way to the armchair and sprawls himself in it again.   
Dean turns to Cas with apparent nonchalance and it takes a split second for Cas to recognise the calculating look in his eye.   
‘Cas, go fetch us the Scotch. Two highball glasses. Ice. The one made with distilled water.’ He lists, eyes not looking away from Castiel.   
He recognises the order for what it is and hesitates just for a couple of seconds, eyes moving to look at Sam who’s watching the interaction with an amused smirk.  
Two can play this game. ‘Yes, sir’ he says, emphasis on the honorific, and walks out, sure that he’s leaving Dean more flustered than he anticipated.   
He takes a minute to calm himself down, his own boldness in front of a near-stranger leaving him exhilarated but also frightened. He knows nothing explicit is going to happen, because they have discussed it. But that doesn’t mean Dean is not going to push all of his limits in front of his brother.   
When he returns, it looks like there is a silent conversation going on between the two brothers. The atmosphere has shifted from relaxed to anticipatory.   
‘Pour us a dram’ Dean’s voice is not wavering, but Cas knows his dom enough to recognise the question in his eyes. Based on how Castiel will choose to serve them, he’ll be giving his consent to whatever this is or indicate he wants it to go no further.   
So after a brief moment of consideration, Castiel slowly lowers himself to his knees beside the coffee table, fully aware of the eyes on him, and starts pouring the whisky. His moves are slow but methodical as he places the ice in the glass, uncorks the whisky and then pours a generous dose in each. He’s hyperaware of two sets of eyes on him.

‘Bring Sam his glass’ Dean orders. Castiel picks it up with two hands and crawls towards Sam on his knees. He gets as close as he can before lifting it for Sam to pick it up.   
‘Thank you’ Sam says. His voice has changed. His eyes have too. Gone is the puppy-eyed man from before, with a nerdy mind and an easy laugh. There’s something darker swirling there now, power thrumming under his skin, and Cas suddenly sees his potential as dom as clearly as if he were slapped in the face with it.  
‘Cas, come here’ Cas drops to all fours this time and crawls towards his dom, giving Sam an eyeful of his jeans-clad ass. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing or what game he’s playing, all he knows is that Dean is liking it, if the approval on his face is any indication.   
‘Open your mouth’ Dean orders as Cas sits back on his heels. He does and Dean drops an ice cube in it, after rubbing it gently against his lips.   
‘Keep it there until he melts’ he orders and Cas obeys, staying like that with his mouth open, ice on his tongue, while Dean starts conversing with his brother again.

Later that night, when Cas is preparing to go to bed, Dean enters his bedroom so forcefully that the door slams against the wall and Cas startles.   
‘Dean?’  
Dean approaches him with determination and grabs his chin with his hand, ferociously, dragging him forward until they’re only an inch apart.   
‘Do you even know what you do to me?’ Dean growls, low and hungry. ‘Do you even know what it does to me seeing you all obedient like that, on your knees in front of my brother? Knowing it’s the first time you’re ever put in this situation and you’re such a natural? Behaving like the perfect little sub you are.’   
Cas swallows, pupils blown wide, amazed at the reaction he is having on Dean.   
‘No, sir’   
‘No? You don’t know?’ Dean sing-songs mockingly ‘Well then I better show you. Prepare yourself, Cas, because you’ve earned your reward and tomorrow you’re going to get it.’ and just like that he releases his face and storms out of the door, leaving Cas aroused beyond belief.

His arousal, however, doesn’t last long. When he checks his phone before turning in to sleep, he notices five missed phone calls from his mother and one text ‘ _Stop behaving like an unpleasant child and listen to your voicemail, Castiel._ _I expect a response by morning._ ’   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death star cookies: http://www.sweetjennybellebakery.com/2016/01/how-to-make-death-star.html
> 
> * this is a thing that really happened to us. We spent months playing Pandemic wrong and we were getting so angry that we never won before we realised we were doing it wrong. Idiots.


	13. 13.

Yesterday had been such a wonderful day, probably the best since Cas had arrived at Dean’s and then his mother had to go and ruin it for him.

‘ _Castiel, I have spoken to your brother and he told me you have ignored his job offer. I take it you’re not done with this childish behaviour. We will discuss this at length soon, but this is not the reason I have called you. Michael, as you know, is starting his campaign for re-election as a senator. Your presence will be required throughout the process as we will present a strong familiar front. You will be emailed a list of events you are required to attend and our official line on a series of issues in case you need to respond to any questions_. _Acknowledge and initial every page of the document and also arrange a meeting with PR so that you can be fully briefed afterwards. Do not let us down again, Castiel.’_

The knot is his stomach is so tight that he can barely drink his coffee when he heads downstairs for breakfast after listening to the voicemail. Dean is engrossed in reading something on his laptop, so he doesn’t notice immediately that Castiel isn’t eating anything. That suits Castiel just fine, he thinks he might even call for a full day off from their arrangement. It’ll make him feel guilty, but he isn’t sure he can properly have his head in it. He thinks about the email burning red in his inbox, about the attachment he knows he doesn’t want to read but probably will out of a pointless sense of duty. He feels angry. At his mother, at his siblings, but mostly at himself for still feeling so out of control when they’re concerned, even if he’s been getting better lately. There are still situations where he can’t say no. He fidgets on his knees for long enough that eventually Dean looks up.

‘Cas? Why are you not eating? Is everything alright? Are you dropping?’ Dean bombards him with questions and while normally Cas would thrive under the attention, now he just feels like it’s smothering him. No, he’s _not_ alright, but it’s also not like Dean would understand. This isn’t as silly as someone slapping him on the butt and calling it a day, it’s about something a lot bigger than this _game_ they’ve got going on.  
‘I’m fine, Dean’  
‘You don’t seem fine. Tell me what’s wrong.’  
‘Nothing’s wrong’  
‘Is this about last night? Did I make you too uncomfortable with Sam?’  
‘I _said,_ I’m _fine,_ Dean. Leave it alone.’ he can’t even look at him in the eye, knowing he’s behaving like a petulant child, but unable to stop.  
There’s a tense moment of silence. He realises vaguely he definitely crossed a line with the snappy tone, but the rebellion just feels good right now. Dean’s the only one he can rebel against right now.  
‘Colour?’ Dean asks, voice tight. This is his chance. This is where Castiel could call a yellow or a red and put the whole day on pause so that he can go deal with his frustration and his feelings in peace. But then he’d just disappoint one more person, wouldn’t he? And it’s not Dean’s fault that this is happening. The seconds tick by as Dean waits patiently for Cas to make up his mind.  
‘Green’ he says, eventually. He’s unsure whether it’s a green or not, but now he’s committed and he won’t back out. Making even the smallest decision makes him feel better.  
‘I am going to go set something up. It might take me a while. When I return, I want to see all of your food and coffee gone. If you dare disobey there will be hell to pay.’ Dean says and then walks out of the room. Great. Cas managed to piss him off, too.

Dean remains gone for quite a long time. So long, in fact, that Cas starts thinking this is his punishment. Being left in a limbo in the kitchen with no instructions and nothing to do. It’s horrible, especially because he can’t get out of his own head and he can’t get his mother’s orders to stop echoing in his thoughts. When finally Dean returns, even though Castiel can tell that he’s pissed, it brings him a wave of relief.  
Dean looks at his empty plate and cup and nods, approvingly.  
‘Follow me.’ he says and Castiel does as they climb up the stairs.  
Instead of turning right and going into Castiel’s bedroom or bathroom, they take a left at the corridor and come to a halt in front of Dean’s room. Castiel’s never been inside and now he’s very curious about what’s going to happen, still tense, but momentarily distracted.  
They walk in and Cas balks. There’s an _enormous_ bed in the middle of the room, much bigger than Castiel’s own. But that’s not what attracts his attention. Dean said he didn’t have a dungeon, but sure as hell has some things that belong in it. In one corner of the room there’s a large wooden cross with a bunch of straps hanging from it. At the foot of the bed there’s a bench, padded with leather. Cas might be new to this, but he knows full well what that’s for. But what _really_ catches his attention are the ropes dangling in the air, attached to metal hooks solidly drilled into the ceiling and complete with a pulley system. They seem tangled together in no apparent order, but at a second glance Cas notices that they are pooled in precise ringlets and in a specific orientation. No, there is more here than what meets the eye.

‘Today you’re going to be suspended for the first time. Any objections?’  
‘No, Sir’ Cas says, licking his lips. He still feels like he wants to scream and run out of frustration, but now he’s intrigued. Suspended? Will it hurt? Cas vaguely hopes that it does.  
‘Good’ Dean says and then he steps forward, picking up one of the ropes ‘Come here’

  
It takes forever to get him tied up. Dean is careful, thorough, checks the tightness at every new twist of the rope, moves Castiel’s body by an inch at a time, sometimes even less. Cas doesn’t dare to breathe a word, just watches his dom move confidently around him, using his body as another prop, manhandling him into position.  
When Dean steps back, looking satisfied, Castiel is confused. He’s still sort of on the floor, just wrapped in rope and this is definitely underwhelming.  
Then, Dean goes to the pulley. Slowly, very slowly, Cas is lifted off the floor, pulled by the ropes. His limbs stretch and twist following the angle Dean has set up for him. His body feels like it’s being taken apart, not enough to be painful, but enough to make Cas feel completely out of control. As he’s slowly lifted off the ground, Dean walks around him and tightens a rope here or there, adjusts a knot, shortens a stretch of it. Eventually, the movement stills. Castiel is a good meter and a half off the ground, suspended by his thighs, his shoulders and his chest. His hands are tied behind his back and his feet are up in the air, bent at a 90 degree angle from his thighs even though they’re not supporting his weight.* His head is unbound, which means he can let it fall forward, even though that adds an extra stretch to his spine.

‘Mmmh’ Dean nods approvingly, once he’s satisfied from the position ‘I knew you’d look this good in bondage’ he says.  
Cas lets himself relax into the ropes, feeling them digging into his skin. His weight is perfectly balanced so there isn’t one point where it hurts or burns too much and the pressure is everywhere, cradling him, keeping him grounded even if he's up in the air.  
‘Now, let’s get to the real fun’ Dean says and Cas watches him walk to the wardrobe. When he returns, he’s holding something which looks frankly terrifying.  
It’s a long metal contraption with three spheres of varying size attached to one end, which Dean is now busy slicking with lube.  
‘Do you know what this is, Castiel?’  
‘No, sir’ Castiel answers, a hint of anxiety in his voice.  
‘It’s a hook. They normally come with just one ball at the end, but this is a personal favourite of mine.’ He says, as matter-of-factly as they come.   
‘This is going to go into your ass, and you’re going to be suspended from it’  
Castiel’s eyes grow twice the size as he anxiously watches Dean spread the lube all over the metal.

Then Dean walks behind him and a hand comes to spread his butt cheeks, no foreplay or gentle touching. Dean works his plug out, with a big of difficulty because of the position which keeps Castiel’s thighs firmly closed together. ‘Oh, this is going to be fun to put in’ Dean murmurs, glee evident in his voice. ‘You know why this is my favourite?’ he asks, rhetorically ‘The balls are slightly apart from each other, which means they can squeeze your prostate nicely between them when they move on top of it. Can get a bit much, but we will just have to see, won’t we?’  
After that, there is silence until Cas feels the cold metal pressing between his cheeks. He jerks in surprise, but he can’t go anywhere, he merely manages a tiny shift if he contracts his abs. ‘Stay still and take it in’ Dean orders and then pushes.

Cas is used to the plug but this is different. The first ball forces its way past his rim easily but while it would normally close up, wrapped around the stem of a plug, this time it’s forced to stay open wide as the second ball is pressed in, slightly larger so his rim doesn’t get any reprieve, just more pressure.  
_‘Ah, ah, ah’_ are the only sounds which are escaping his mouth, in the still silence of the room. He can’t get away from Dean’s forceful hand, he doesn’t even _want_ to, so he lets his head hang low as his dom continues to push the cold metal into his ass. Dean pauses with the second ball halfway in, keeping Castiel’s rim at its widest. It’s a crazy sensation because his ass is being stretched open, but at the same time his position is keeping his cheeks squeezed together. 

The third ball is substantially bigger and Cas lets out a pained noise as his rim is stretched even further, even if it doesn’t hurt. ‘Ssssh, it’s the last one, Cas. You’re taking them so well’ Dean comments. He pushes and he pushes, until with a silent _pop,_ the third ball’s in. Cas feels so overly full. His prostate feels like it’s being squished between two of the balls and when Dean starts moving the hook, pushing it in and then dragging it back out slightly, they roll right on top of it, making his dick leak precome furiously. He groans, pained, helpless at the overwhelming pressure. His cock takes a life of his own, as it twitches and jumps at every rolling pressure on his prostate. His ass throbs, stuffed full and somehow the hook is too much and not enough at the same time.  
‘Ah, Dean, sir, please’ Cas murmurs, unsure what he’s asking. ‘Please, what?’ Dean says and one of his hands sneaks down to Castiel’s heavy balls and starts pinching his skin, pulling it at the same time as he pushes the hook further inside Castiel. Cas hisses, trying to jerk away from Dean’s grip, but he has no leverage and he only manages to tighten his rim more around the hook stem. The metal feels heavy and Dean has more leverage than ever over his body.  
‘No answer? You’re going to beg me soon enough’ Dean chuckles, darkly. The balls of the hook are suddenly shifted inside of him and Castiel yelps loudly, sudden jolt of pleasure from his tortured prostate frying what little is left of his brain. Dean is shifting the metal just enough to wring every drop of pleasure out of Cas and to walk him firmly on the edge, teasing him with the idea of how much better still it _could_ be.   
‘Shall we start then?’ Dean muses and Cas drags in a quick breath, surprised. What does he mean ‘ _start_ ’?

He feels Dean give random strange tugs to the hook, which seem more practical than pleasurable in nature. Then his dom walks around him and positions himself in front of his face.  
‘Keep your head up and look at me. Don’t look away. This is a show I really wanna see.’ He orders and Cas obeys, tilting his unbound head up to look into Dean’s beautiful face.  
Dean’s holding a rope, but Cas obviously can’t see what it’s connected to. He starts pulling on it and for the first couple of seconds nothing changes and then… something tugs hard against the hook and Cas gasps. Castiel thinks Dean’s going to take it out except he’s _not,_ he’s not pulling it out, he’s pulling it _up._ The angle shifts as the metal starts pulling on his ass, lifting it up in the air. He keeps watching Dean’s face as the realisation sinks in and his expression is matched by a feral grin by the dom.  
‘Feel that, Cas? Surprised? You’re going to be dangling from the ceiling just from your ass, all open and stretched for me. Pinned like a butterfly, my beautiful helpless sub.’  
Cas lets out a strangled sound as he tries to make sense of this situation and desperately try to get his brain to start working again. His mind is reeling, he hangs onto Dean’s every word to ground him. He’s never felt truly helpless with Dean before, but now it’s like he’s been thrown into the deep end and for the first time he thinks he’s bitten off more than he can chew. His whole body vibrates with desire, he’s hyperaware of the tightness of the ropes, his dick is hard as a rock, despite the fear. Something must bleed through because suddenly Dean’s free hand is on his cheek, cupping it.  
‘Calm down, Cas. I’ve got you. You just obey me and _feel._ ’  
Cas nods, desperate to please Dean, chest expanding and contracting with each fevered breath, ropes preventing him from inhaling too deeply.

‘Just feel’ Dean repeats and he pulls on the rope again, lifting him up some more. Cas sobs _‘Dean’_ and bites his lips, totally lost.

The ropes are still holding all of his weight in the way that matters, but the hook is lifting his ass more substantially now and the illusion is complete. Cas lets out a continuous moan as the pressure grows and grows, the more Dean pulls on the rope to lift him up. He feels taught to his limit as the hook tilts so that the smallest of the metal balls steadily press against his prostate while the others stretch his ass wide from the inside.  
He closes his eyes, oversensitive, bombarded by too many sensations to be able to keep them open. His nerves are alight with impulses, he feels _everything,_ the sweat on his back, the pull of the ropes, the steadily growing pleasure from the hook and the more he shakes and trembles, the more his prostate is stimulated, his rim stretched.  
‘Do _not_ look away from me’ Dean growls and Cas gasps, ashamed of forgetting where he is, but he is so lost in the pleasure that even when he looks up at Dean he doesn’t really see him, eyes glazed and unfocused, body shivering.

Dean continues the tortuously slow pull until Cas is about to scream, ask him to stop, but then everything comes to a standstill. Dean wraps the rope he had in his hand around a post on the bed and then steps away, observing Cas with a stern look on his face. Cas can’t tell if he’s pleased or not. Time and space still. There’s no noise, just the heaving of Cas’s chest, his blood pounding in his ears, the feeling of sweat trickling down his back.  
Then Dean walks behind him, disappearing from view. Cas closes his eyes then, focusing on the tightness of his body, of the thrumming of his blood, on the way he feels _everything_ at every breath that shift the hook inside of him.  
And then, unexpected, a slicked hand wraps itself around Cas’s dick and he moans, loudly, unable to contain the noise. It feels _so, so_ good. He hasn’t come a single time since he’s been back at Dean’s. It must be, what, eight days?  
Dean jerks him slowly, with pulling motions, rotating his hand around the head of his dick and squeezing hard. Cas moans loudly the first time he does it, vibrating all over.  
‘Sir, sir, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…’  
Dean’s grip gets tighter and slows down, but doesn’t stop.

‘I told you yesterday that you’d get a reward today, but since this morning you were such a brat, I will take away part of it. I was going to let you come today, since it’s been more than a week, but you no longer have the right after that little stunt you pulled.’  
Cas sobs, broken, weight of his failure towards his dom suddenly settling on his chest, crushingly. Fat tears just stream down his cheeks, his neck, as a loud white noise echoes in his brain as Dean’s hand comes to massage his balls, gloriously slick, wonderfully skilled.

Then it returns to his dick and strokes long and slow, rotating his wrist, pulling and pulling in sync with Castiel’s fevered breathing. He can’t think, he can’t see, he’s stuck trapped like a pinned butterfly as this glorious man takes him apart like he’s never had before. Dean isn’t giving him an out or an aid, either. He hasn’t given him a cockring, he’s just _forcing_ him to deny himself the orgasm which threatens to overcome him. He doesn’t know if he can hold it at bay. Then Dean starts timing his long strokes with gentle pulls of the hook. Castiel groans low and gives in, wholly. _Stroke, stroke, stroke. Pull, pull, pull.  
_

He feels like he might actually break. After everything, he doesn’t think he can take the strain of being tortured to his limit without coming, not today. _Stroke, stroke, stroke._  
‘Please, sir, please let me come. I promise I won’t be a brat. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry about this morning.’  
‘Well, see, Cas. I don’t think you can promise that. Not if it’s not drilled into your head with a punishment. So you’ll be quiet and you’ll take it. And maybe next time you’ll think twice before snapping at me. If you come, though, this will feels like a walk in the park compared to your punishment.’  
‘Sir, please’  
‘Fine!’ Dean snaps, tone harsh. His skilled hand abandons Castiel’s throbbing erection and Cas wants to scream and sigh in relief at the same time. Dean steps away for a minute and he returns with a ballgag and another object in his hand.  
‘No, sir, no, no…’ Cas whispers, not wanting to lose his voice.  
‘Colour, Castiel?’ Dean asks again  
‘…. Green, sir’ he sobs, defeated and with that, his mouth is filled with the ballgag, pushed until his lips are spread wide over it and his tongue is trapped underneath, unable to move. Then the small fuzzy object is pressed into his right palm. ‘If you need to safeword, just drop the toy. It has a bell in it so I will hear it even if I don't see it dropping. If the ropes start to chafe or everything becomes too much just drop it, Castiel. I won’t tolerate you being a martyr. Have I made myself clear?’  
Cas tries to nod and he isn’t sure he succeeds, but Dean seems to get it anyway.  
And so Castiel stays, dangling from the ceiling, tied up and gagged, completely unable to move.

Dean returns to his dick, gripping it tight and Cas spasms, tremors running through his body like an earthquake. Dean doesn’t let up though until he’s vibrating with need, until every breath is torture because it adds the pressure of the hook being jostled in him. He’s going to break, he’s going to….  
‘Mmmh’ he vaguely hears Dean murmur ‘I think you can take it a bit harder’  
He wants to sob _no_ but all that comes out is a gurgled sound as saliva drips down his chin. The humiliation adds yet another dizzying layer to the torture.  
  
It’s only a few seconds before he can feel a wet mouth close around his cock, hard as a rock and twitching uncontrollably now.  
Cas screams for real this time, loud and unabashed even from behind the ballgag, out of control. His eyes are open but he can’t see anymore, strangled gasps making him choke on his own saliva as his whole world is centred on the beautiful man beneath him and the wet hot suction on his throbbing cock. Dean’s mouth is hot and wet and _everywhere._ His tongue rotates around the head, flicks against his slit as one hand tugs his full balls, then Dean’s mouth dips down, taking him into his throat and squeezing, swallowing around him, constricting him in a stranglehold of pleasure. He lifts his head then and starts flicking his tongue around the cockhead only, holding it in his mouth gently, making it wet and dripping and suctioning rhythmically.  
After a few minutes of this torture, Dean dips down again and sucks _hard_ and Castiel sobs and screams, an unending stream of pleas which don’t make it past the ballgag except in gurgled sounds. He writhes and writhes, even bound as he is. Dean reaches around him and pulls on the hook again and Cas jolts. His whole body grows rigid as he fights to keep the pleasure at bay but he can’t, he can’t anymore… he’s…  
Dean pinches his balls, _hard,_ and the pain is so staggering Cas inhales a lungful of air through his nose and then promptly chokes, oversensitive and desperate.  
‘Thank you, thank you sir’ he thinks feverishly and maybe he even groans, but of course the words don’t make it past his lips. Still, he radiates gratitude, every inch of his body is attuned to Dean now, every hard suck on his cock is a blessing, every pull of the hook is a gift, Cas is on fire and lost forever and black is closing in, overwhelming and large.  
Finally, an explosion of bliss just settles in his head like a thick blanket, euphoria filling every pore of his body. Cas blacks out.

He comes to with the distinct feeling of something being pulled out of his ass and he realises Dean is removing the hook. He doesn’t have the energy to do anything so he just moans weakly as his body is made to relax down on the ropes again. His mouth is empty, which means Dean must have removed the ballgag when he was out.

‘wha…’ he croaks, throat hoarse from screaming. A hand caresses his head, moves through the strands. ‘Ssssh, baby, you blacked out. You’re ok’  
A wave of panic hits him ‘Did I…did I…’  
‘You didn’t come. I’ve never seen anything like it. You are a marvel, you were so good to me, so good, baby.’ Dean’s voice also sounds broken now and Cas gasps at the emotions in his tone.  
‘No one’s ever gifted me their whole soul like you do, Cas. I want to keep you locked here forever, just like this, splayed open and mine. I want everybody to see how _good_ you are, but no one else is allowed to touch.’  
‘I want that too, sir’ Cas murmurs, relief flooding his veins.  
‘Take it easy now, I’ll take care of you. I’m just going to let you down, ok?’  
‘Ok’  
Dean lowers him on the floor with the pulley and then after a few expert tugs, the ropes fall off his body and Cas is free. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like it at all, it’s so scary and big and terrifying so he just lies there, hoping that Dean will rescue him.  
And Dean does, with a soft blanket and murmured praise. He bundles Cas up like a burrito and gently takes him into his arms and moves him to the bed.  
‘I’m going to hold you now, Cas. Take all the time you need to come back to me, baby. I’ve got you’  
Cas smiles and snuggles closer, inhaling Dean’s unique scent all over the sheets and pillowcases.  
As he slips into a restful sleep, it’s with the conviction that Dean will always keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who would like to see Cas’s position (before the hook), here’s the inspiration (warning: NSFW! Also fem!dom https://www.femdomartists.com/male-bondage-art/suspension-bondage-can-sexy )


	14. 14.

Dean is worried. He holds his sleeping sub in his arms and places a few kisses on the top of his head while considering the events of the morning.   
He had tried to help Cas, but the reality is that he isn’t sure if he _had_ been helping or just making things worse. He doesn’t know what was wrong with Cas, but based on their conversation at the pub a couple of weeks earlier, he had figured that being made to let go of the control would have been beneficial to him even more than usual, given the state he was in. He had checked his colours many times and always got green in return, but Dean now wonders if Cas was telling the truth. He’s so afraid to consider the possibility that he’s seen this pattern before. But the one thing a dom can’t do is tell his sub when to safeword and Dean doesn’t want to override Cas’s choices, make him think that he doesn’t have control on the _one_ thing that is truly and freely his. Still, he is worried. The first thing in Cas’s mind when he had come back to his senses was not his own wellbeing, but whether or not he had come and disobeyed Dean. That makes Dean’s _dom_ part of his brain very happy, but the regular part of Dean’s brain can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. Dean doesn’t find himself needing to safeword often, but maybe he needs to keep his eyes peeled to recognise dangerous situations Cas wouldn’t.

Troubled and confused, Dean decides to wait for Cas to wake up before facing him. When the sleeping man in his arms finally blinks his eyes open, he is greeted with a small and sweet smile.   
‘Hello, Dean’   
‘Hey, baby’ Dean answers, softly. He doesn’t even realise that it’s the first time the pet name slips out outside of a scene.   
‘How are you feeling?’   
‘Much better than before, thank you’ Cas replies after a pensive pause and Dean suddenly feels like he can breathe again.   
‘Care to tell me what had you all tied up in knots this morning?’ Dean asks  
‘Uhm, you?’   
Dean rolls his eyes ‘Nice, real mature Cas.’  
‘Nothing too serious, Dean. Don’t worry. Just family stuff, they know exactly which buttons to push’   
Dean nods, pensive ‘Alright. But let me know if you need to beat someone up, I’ll send Sam their way’   
‘That’s much appreciated, Dean’

Dean lets it go, but for the next two days he keeps a close eye on Cas. There’s something clearly bothering his sub, but he refuses to talk about it and Dean doesn’t push. One thing he can do, though, is keep Castiel distracted. And is there a better way to do that than not letting him come? Give him something to think about.  
‘Are you going to work in the garden today?’ he asks at lunch, as he feeds his quiet sub slices of an orange.   
‘Yes, if that’s ok. I was planning to repot the lilies’   
Dean hums, noncommittally.   
‘Alright, but I want you to do it while wearing only an apron. You can use a kneeling mat to avoid getting dirt on yourself’   
‘Yes, sir’ Castiel agrees after a second of hesitation. Dean knows this will push him slightly out of his comfort zone, but his garden is surrounded by a brick wall and a hedge, so at least his modesty will be sort of protected. Besides, Dean has plans.   
  
Dean smirks as he palms himself distractedly. He’s standing in the frame of the back door, the one leading to the garden. He watches Castiel as he kneels in the grass, apron framing his naked butt perfectly, light catching the end of the metal plug in his ass at every movement and making it shine in the brightness of the day. Dean rubs a hand down his hardness again, before retreating into the darkness of the house to get the necessary supplies.   
When he heads back out, he makes sure to be as quiet as possible and judging from Castiel’s startled jump when he places a hand on his butt, he succeeded in being stealthy.   
‘Don’t move’ he orders and his beautiful sub obeys, stilling in position after a mere second.   
Dean hums, watching his tanned skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat in the sun. His muscles shift and jump under the skin, a mesmerising motion that makes him stroke his back gently. The hair at the nape of Castiel’s neck is slightly damp, curling because of it, and Dean can’t resist it, bending over and licking and sucking at the soft skin there, tasting the salt. He can feel the heat radiating under his lips as he worships the man’s neck and hums, vibrations eliciting an explosion of goosebumps on Castiel’s sensitive skin.   
‘Delicious’ Dean murmurs. Cas trembles under his hands, but doesn’t move. This man is so precious to Dean, so valuable, so _worthy_ that he feels a reverence he’s hardly ever felt before, a need to worship him, to cradle him and give him everything he needs. His hands snake down Castiel’s naked back until they come to rest firmly on his butt and then move to spread his cheeks.   
He teases him for a minute, running his index lightly up and down his crack, skirting around his balls, before going straight for the plug and delivering slight taps to it, in the way that Dean knows Castiel likes. He pulls and pushes for a minute, before taking the plug out and replacing it with two of his fingers, pushed gently but steadfastly in, with no rush or expectations. Castiel pants quietly, breath heavy, eyes probably closed. Dean feels his soft walls, presses against them, rubs his prostate with fleeting touches, and then takes his fingers away. He kisses the nape of his neck again and then turns around and goes back to the house, taking the plug with him. Stepping away from Cas is physically painful, but he has to or otherwise he’ll end up taking him right there in the grass, mental games be damned. And as wonderful as it would be, Dean needs to do this for Castiel today, not for himself.  
He watches him carefully once he’s safely indoors again and the sub is still immobile, busy taking deep breaths, hands opening and closing in fists. Dean smiles. Castiel’s hands are covered in dirt and grass, no better way to ensure he won’t be touching himself. Satisfied, he retreats for the moment.

For the next handful of hours, the pattern continues in the same way. Dean heads out at regular intervals, orders ‘Bend over’ to Castiel if he’s not already kneeling, then pushes two or three fingers gently into his ass, keeping him abundantly lubed up. Castiel squirms and pants, head lowered in submission as he accepts what Dean is doing to his body without question or doubt. Dean teases him languidly, occasionally crooking his fingers and pushing against his prostate, making him keen and squirm on his hand but never offering more than that.   
‘Thank you sir’ Cas murmurs every time Dean takes his fingers away and gets up to leave. It sounds beautiful, and true. They chase each other in a long-duration game, Cas moving along in the garden one foot at a time, Dean finding him in a new spot every half an hour or so. He brings him food and drinks, but doesn’t feed him, choosing to leave them by his side. He’s there for one purpose only, after all, and that’s to fine-tune Castiel’s body and play him like a delicate instrument.

This is probably the gentlest play they’ve ever had, the softest, but Dean knows that anticipation it never about violence and roughness. Sometimes he wants Castiel so badly he feels like he could devour him. Today, though, he just wants his sub to be so thoroughly on edge that he’s lost in it and he wants him needy, but not violently desperate, not yet. Dean has absolutely no intention of giving him what he wants until much later, but Cas doesn’t know that yet. He’ll be left wondering, which means his mind will be so occupied with Dean that he’ll forget any other trouble. Judging from the slowness with which he works – so unusual for a man so accustomed to gardening and so vibrant on a normal day – it’s working.

Castiel comes back into the house at around five, sweaty and flushed for the many hours in the sun. Dean is staring at his laptop but he can feel him hover at the edge of the room, unsure.   
‘Come here, Cas’ he says. Dean’s sitting in the armchair, legs splayed out and arms on the armrests. He puts his laptop to the side and gestures to his lap. When Castiel’s close enough, Dean reaches for him and pulls the string of his apron and lets it fall to the ground, baring Castiel’s handsome body to his scrutiny.   
‘Sit’ he orders and Cas clambers on his lap, careful to keep his limbs in check as he takes a seat on Dean’s lap. Dean notices that he must have washed his hands because there’s no traces of dirt, not even under his nails, but he’s happy that he hasn’t decided to take a shower.  
‘Take me out’ he orders and he’s already half-hard, this anticipation game affecting him more than intended.   
Castiel obeys, cradling his hardening cock like a precious thing, but not daring to do anything with it except hold it until he’s told otherwise. Dean’s hands caress Castiel’s sides, brush against the muscular thighs and go against the grain of his soft hair. Then, from his hip, he reaches behind the man and finds his hole, fingers brushing gently against it as Castiel’s breathing intensifies. Then, still gently, he pushes two of them in, encountering no resistance, anchoring Castiel to him from his most intimate place. He doesn’t move them, just keeps his digits there in the hot furl of his hole, a promise of more to come. Then he learns forward and finally does what he’s been tempted to do since Cas walked back inside. He places his lips, oh so gently, on Castiel’s neck and licks the salty skin, places delicate kisses on the beautiful column and the stubbled jawbone, worships his naked chest with his tongue and his mouth. The fingers in Cas’s ass don’t go anywhere, but he starts bending them gently, pressing against Castiel’s walls at the same rhythm with which he’s giving him attention with his mouth.   
‘Take me inside, Cas’ Dean murmurs after a little while and Castiel lifts himself up with his thighs and moves Dean’s hard cock to line it with his ass. He hesitates, presumably waiting for Dean to remove his fingers from his ass but Dean just looks at him beatifically and doesn’t move. He stretches them, then, holding Castiel’s hole open with just the tip of two fingers and Cas understands.

He starts lowering himself until Dean’s cockhead is pushing against him, stretch intensified by Dean’s fingers and enough to make him gasp, but not enough to hurt. He’s plenty slick and stretched from their afternoon-long game as he gently lowers himself on Dean’s dick, taking inch after inch without pause, a smooth long slide down that Dean feels all the way to the tip of his toes. He groans, then, low, closing his eyes briefly to fully appreciate the filthy drag of his cock inside Castiel’s hole. He just doesn’t understand how it can still be so good and feel so new every time.  
It takes a few more moments until he feels Castiel’s ass rest against his balls and it’s only at this point that he takes his fingers out, making sure to hook them to Castiel’s rim for a gentle final pull before fully removing then.   
Cas is quiet but his breathing is hitched, heavy, his eyes closed and his face relaxed in an expression of bliss.   
‘Don’t move’ Dean orders and then they just stay.   
  


Dean does his best to forget about the hot man currently keeping his hard dick warm, resisting his need to just bounce him on his lap and choosing instead to turn on the TV, volume low, as he all but ignores Castiel. The room gets dark around them as the flickering light of the TV starts creating long shadows on the walls. Dean hasn’t gone soft, despite his best attempts at distracting himself, but Cas has. And that’s precisely what Dean was waiting for.   
‘Fuck yourself on my cock, sweetheart’ he murmurs ‘Slowly’   
Cas is shaken out of his torpor by his words and he doesn’t hesitate, uncaring about his own lack of erection as he grabs the back of Dean’s armchair with his hands as he starts a slow slide up and down his dick, pushed by his powerful thighs.   
‘Yeah’ Dean breathes as Cas takes him all the way out before sinking back down again, engulfing him in wet heat ‘Like that’   
‘Slower’ he murmurs as Castiel starts picking up the pace and the man moans but obeys, slowing his movements, tilting his pelvis, giving Dean exactly what he’s asked for.   
His sweat from the garden had cooled and evaporated from his skin in the time they sat perfectly still here, but now Cas has a slight sheen of it on himself again, as his thighs tremble from the effort of moving his body up and down at this glacial pace. Dean smiles and resumes his worship of his neck and his chest, as the man languidly fucks himself on his cock.   
‘Dean’ Cas breaths, no more than a whisper but enough to make Dean’s breath catch in his chest.   
‘Yeah’ he murmurs and looks up. Their eyes meet and there’s a desperation and a look of complete devotion in Castiel’s own blue eyes and that’s it. Dean’s lost. He grabs Castiel from the back of his neck and drags him down, mouth hot and open slotting on top of Castiel’s as he kisses him passionately. Their lips slide together until they meet in the perfect touch, they pant in each other’s mouths as Castiel rides him, twisting his hips on Dean’s lap, pushing him deep into himself, deep against his sweet spot. His now diamond-hard erection bushes against Dean’s chest at every bounce, but Cas ignores it, doesn’t go looking for friction, and neither does Dean.

‘Dean’ Cas murmurs again as they separate for air and then Dean grabs his hips, aids him in his movements, guides him to move faster, faster, faster until Cas shakes in his arms, desperate, trying not to come. He bends down again, taking Dean’s mouth with his own, teeth coming to grasp his lower lip but without clenching down, just to communicate his desperation, his want, his need.   
‘Take what you need’ Dean whispers and moves his hands to Castiel’s cheeks.   
They maintain unbroken eye contact as Castiel rocks in his lap, mouth open and lips glistening, eyes dark and desperate.   
‘Oh yes, oh yes’ he whispers, a steady litany of pleasure.   
‘Cas’ Dean murmurs, and brushes his thumb over his cheekbone staring into his eyes and Castiel shakes, throwing his head back _violently_ as he comes between them, with one last forceful slam of his hips down and then it’s Dean’s turn to groan as Castiel’s ass clenches around him, milks him in unending waves of pleasure as the man orgasms, body convulsing in ecstasy, hips twitching and breath heaving. Dean didn’t stand a chance. He drags Castiel towards himself until he can slot his teeth where Castiel’s neck meets his shoulder, biting down forcefully as he comes in turn, eyes closed and ears ringing in pleasure.

The next few moments are spent in silence and in the dark, their heavy breaths covering the faint sounds coming from the ignored TV. Castiel rests his forehead against Dean’s and they breathe together until awareness of their bodies comes back to them. Cas winces as he lifts himself up from Dean, come dribbling down his thighs and making an even stickier mess on his skin. ‘Ow’ he murmurs, trying to keep his thighs from shaking as he stands up wobbly.   
‘You alright?’   
‘Yeah. Just sore.’   
Dean watches him, he’s a combination of heated skin from the sun, slightly clammy from the afternoon activities (both outdoors and indoors), his legs are streaked in pearly white and he can only imagine how puffy his rim must feel.  
‘Come on, let’s go take a shower’   
As they wash each other’s bodies under the powerful jet of Dean’s en suite shower, Dean thinks that there’s a lot that he would like to say to Cas, but he feels like he really can’t. He bites his lip and reins his feelings in, but as he surreptitiously glances at Cas now and then – right there and then later that evening as they make dinner and chat – he notices a clearly more relaxed curve of his shoulders and easy smiles. At least that means he’s done his job properly. If they sleep together that night, curled around each other in Dean’s large bed, he can just tell himself it’s part of his care program for his sub. Nothing more.   
  


Castiel’s more relaxed demeanor, surprisingly, lasts. He doesn’t seem grumpy any longer in the mornings, but smiles and laughs a lot – the laugh the makes the corner of his eyes crinkle and the tiny wrinkles Dean loves so much show up on his skin. And so their second week together passes almost in a flash. They settle into a routine. They fuck (a lot), they argue (occasionally), they work next to each other (often), Dean on his projects and Cas on his charity foundation which he’s trying to expand to a different city. Charlie visits a couple of times, since Cas is so comfortable around her and they get on like a house on fire. And can you really blame Dean if he’s sort of hoping that this domestic bliss will continue for as long as possible? Cas fits into his life so perfectly and Dean almost doesn’t realise _why_ he feels so good until he does. It hits him like a ton of brick. Making Cas feel better, giving Cas what he needs, making space for the sub in his life in a way he’s never done before for anyone else means that Dean is also starting to trust himself again. Waking up gasping in the middle of the night from nightmares about all the hurt he’s caused before feels like a distant memory, even if the last one was just a little more than two weeks ago. He never expected this _thing_ between them to be therapeutic for himself as well, he just thought he was scratching an itch he had suppressed for too long, but clearly he’d been wrong.

He notices just _how much_ he’d been wrong one afternoon, when he’s gone upstairs to look for Cas and finds himself overhearing a conversation he didn’t mean to eavesdrop. But, well, Cas is almost yelling so it’s not really his fault.  
‘…and so this is what you’re resorting to now? petty revenge?’ pause ‘Oh, now, do you really think that this will make me want to acquiesce to your requests? Because trust me, brother, it’s doing the exact opposite’ another pause, with the sound of angry pacing footsteps ‘I mean it, back off. You know there are many ways I can retaliate and I don’t want to have to resort to using any of them, but I will if my hand is forced. No. Oh spare me, please. Good luck with your campaign, stay out of my life, please. Much obliged.’   
Dean doesn’t have time to even move before the door is suddenly wrenched open and Castiel is staring at him.   
‘Did you need anything?’ his tone is snappy, taut.  
‘Uhm’ Dean feels his face go up in flames, not used to feel so wrong-footed ‘Sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I was just coming to get you and…’   
Cas sighs and pinches his brow with his fingers   
‘It’s alright, it’s not your fault.’  
‘Do you want to talk about it?’   
‘No’ Cas replies, quickly. Then he looks back at Dean, brow furrowed and biting the inside of his lower lip. ‘But you could help in other ways?’ he offers, almost timidly for someone who’s so forcefully expressed his opinion until a second ago.   
‘Oh? I was planning to’   
Cas smiles a bit at that. ‘Wonderful. Looks like we’re on the same page then’

And yeah. Dean had been wrong. As they laze on the bedroom floor, sated and heaving (well, _Dean_ is sated, Cas very much isn't), he finds himself smiling stupidly. Because knowing that Castiel’s boneless happiness was caused by him, who keeps bringing him back down from the heights of anger his family pushes him to, well, that’s more fulfilling for Dean than anything else he’d ever done before. But he also feels so much more possessive of the man than he ever felt about any subs and he's felt this for a while now but still doesn't really know what to do with that. And if that scares him just a little (a lot), he’ll just have to try and be the bravest he can be because he can’t lose this. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a bit chiller compared to last week's update. I thought I'd give these two boys a rest.   
> In other news, my work is picking up like crazy and I might have to update more slowly than I have so far. Still, story is all planned out so keep following and I promise I'll reward you with some more porn and a lot more feelings. <3   
> Thanks for being excellent readers as always!


	15. 15.

Castiel wakes up on a Thursday morning with a headache. It knows what it is all too well, since it was a daily companion to his corporate life. Stress headaches are no fun, but Castiel is particularly angry about this one specifically, because it’s unwarranted. He doesn’t have a job he hates anymore and he spends his days living in Dean’s house and being Dean’s willing plaything. He definitely doesn’t qualify as someone who should be this stressed and yet… his beloved family seems to have decided to gratuitously torture him.

He feels a sense of dread as he fumbles for his phone on the nightstand. Three new notifications. Two from his mother, one from Raphael. Figures. He sighs and throws the phone on the bed, unwilling to look just yet. He shifts on the sheets, feeling empty and focusing on his desire to have his plug fill him just right. He’s going to take more care than usual putting it in today, he feels like he deserves to pamper himself. The worst blow from them had come a couple of weeks earlier, when someone had ‘mysteriously’ blocked all of his plans to expand his charity to more US cities. Suddenly all the building landlords and plots owners he had been in contact with had withdrawn their offers, all of the interested partners had disappeared. It hadn’t taken long to figure out that Michael was involved, engaged in a twisted petty crusade to punish his wayward brother. If he was this desperate to receive his support and show a united family front, Castiel mused, maybe he was truly in danger of risking his place in the senate. The thought made him smile, but it still didn’t fix his problem with his charity.

At least he had Dean. Beautiful, generous, gorgeous Dean. A distracted onlooker would not have pegged Dean as the sensitive man he was, but they would have been wrong. Castiel has grown to know that part of Dean better than… well, he hopes mostly anyone, at this point. They had fun together, but they also had an intensity that Castiel had craved all his life. He stretches in the sheets, thinking of all the ways Dean had chosen to ignore his taciturn silences and to take care of him instead in the last few weeks of this mess. There is a name for what he feels for Dean, but he isn't sure he's ready to admit it just yet. He smiles, when he considers that he’s been living at Dean’s for more than a month and a half now. The agency-planned break after the three-week trial period had gone unspoken and ignored by mutual silent agreement. Gabriel had called him to ask if he should pick him up, but Castiel had made his excuses and his cousin was smart enough to know what that meant. Cas and Dean didn’t want to be separated again. Castiel feels a warmth spread in his chest when he thinks back to the first morning after the supposed trial period. How both he and Dean tiptoed around each other, before falling right into their regular pattern. How happy he felt that this wasn’t a temporary solution anymore. This was _it!_ for the foreseeable future.   
The train of thoughts takes Castiel far far away from the troubles with his family for a good fifteen minutes at least, letting him bask in his sleepiness.

But then his eyes fall on the phone again. He sighs.

**From: Naomi (23.35pm)**

Castiel, Hannah went to your flat to find you, where are you? Your neighbour said he has not seen you in weeks. Call me.

**From: Raphael (1.36am)**

And we thought Gabriel was selfish, but clearly he has nothing on you. Stop making our mother worry and call her. 

Castiel snorts. Yeah, sure thing, as if their relentless hounding came from a place of worry.

**From: Naomi (7.12am)**

I will have your landlord serve you an eviction notice by the end of today, unless you decide to be reasonable.

Precisely. Castiel feels an inordinate fit of rage, how dare she meddle in his life like this. At this point, he’s pretty sure she doesn’t even want his participation in the family business anymore, she just wants to punish him. God knows how she found out who his landlord is, but she’s capable of this and much more. It would still be ludicrous if he weren’t a grown man, but this is a final straw. He needs to cut all contacts, but he needs to find a way to do it so that they don’t continue damaging his business.  
He gets up from bed and decides he has to talk to Dean. He’s done keeping his problems from the man and just taking the distraction from him in the form of sex. They need to communicate and Castiel needs to vent, or he’ll break under the weight of the stress again.

He walks down from the bedroom to the kitchen where they regularly have breakfast, after a quick stop in the bathroom. He knows there’s something wrong even before entering, as the kitchen is dark and quiet. Where is Dean?   
He turns the light on and looks around, eyes falling on a piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

‘ _Cas, got a call from my office this morning and I had to go in for a few hours, they had some issues and needed me there. Sorry about not being there for breakfast. I will see you just after lunch (at the latest)’_

Castiel frowns, spike of irritation going through his brain. Great morning, indeed. Dean’s gone, too.   
He pours himself a mug of coffee and decides to cook some eggs. He vaguely realises it’s the first time he’d made himself breakfast in so long. It takes him longer than it should, as he keeps getting distracted. The thing is, Dean didn’t even leave him any instructions! I mean, fine, he’s had to go into the office a few times before, but he’s never just _left_ Castiel to his own devices. Great, now he’s stuck between a family that cares too much about his business, and Dean who clearly doesn’t care enough. Well, that’s a bit unfair, sure. But they have an agreement, a _written_ agreement. It’s not asking for much to expect to have instructions, right? But maybe it is. Dean is not Castiel’s keeper – except, he sort of is.

Castiel’s mood keeps swinging from irritated with Dean to ashamed for feeling like this in the first place. He eats his eggs slowly and takes some time to go check on his plants in the garden, before deciding it’s time to do what he’s wanted to do since that morning. He’ll take a nice long bath and relax.

When he slips into the warm soothing water, he exhales feeling at least some of the tension ease from his muscles. His thoughts float from possible methods to fix his charity, to Dean and Dean’s hands, and Dean’s eyes and Dean’s complete lack of direction for him. At one point, Castiel bristles, shaking himself. What on earth. He spends most of his life complaining that he was being given orders the whole time and now he’s lost and confused because he has _not_ been given orders? Well, sure, as he’s established before, his whole thing with Dean is different, but this is about Castiel. This is about himself not being able to just make an independent decision.   
He slips a bit further down in the bath until his nose is just above the water line and his breathing breaks the surface in tiny waves at every exhale. Castiel is terrible at following order, that’s what it is. And fuck it, why change now? That’s the one constant in his life, and he’s a damn adult and he will do as well as he damn pleases. He huffs when he realises his internal monologue has adopted some of Dean’s colloquialisms and it even sounds a little bit like Dean’s voice in his head.   
Great. Well. Fuck everything.

Cas shifts in the bath until the edge of the plug touches the ceramic. He did promise himself some pampering time, after all. Closing his eyes, he tilts his head back on the edge of the bath and takes the handle of the plug in hand. Oh, he’s about to enjoy this. He starts a gentle movement with it, brushing just delicately the spot on his rim that he likes. It’s unhurried, slow, so pleasurable he finds himself letting out a gentle throaty ‘mmmh’ every few seconds. The water laps at his body, heat spreading up from between his cheeks right to his brain.  
His thoughts race between the most erotic images he can conjure up in his head, all of them snapshots of some sexual activity he’s done in the last few weeks. At least he’s sexually fulfilled, _finally._ But is he? Dean makes him do the freakiest stuff, but he hasn’t come in at least a week, Dean forcing him to walk the edge so many times just to see him break for him, just to see him so distracted by desire that he can hardly think about anything else even during the day. But God, he’d do anything for that man. His free hand comes up to caress his own thigh, a teasing touch and now he’s starting to get antsy. His dick is only half hard for now, but well on its way to full hardness. God, he can’t even remember the last time he touched himself!   
And Dean is not here, Dean left him with no direction, so Castiel deserves this.

This is what he tells himself as he takes his hard cock in hand and starts stroking. ‘Oh!’ He murmurs, out loud, surprised at how _strongly_ he feels everything. God, how did he give this up? It’s so good, it’s just right. He closes his eyes and lets go all of his inhibitions as his hand flies up and down his dick. His brain jumps from remembering what being stretched on the hook felt like, to when Dean made him come on the floor in the hallway, crouched like a dog, to when Dean force-fed him his come and told him what a good boy he was, to when… when… it’s too much. Memories jumbling up in one unique image of just _pleasure_ and _Dean_ and the thrill of submission. Cas twists his hand on his cock one more time, squeezing hard, and he’s coming, spurt after spurt, in the bathwater.   
He groans, head still tilted back, as he enjoys the rapturous afterglow. God, he needed this.   
He stays in the bath, eyes half-lidded, mind calm, body floating in a warm embrace for who knows how long.

It’s only when the water cools down too much to be enjoyable and his fingers are all pruned that Castiel finally decides to leave the bathroom. He wraps himself in a fluffy robe and tries not to think about his tension returning.

‘Cas? You upstairs?’ Dean’s voice cuts through the air from the hallway and Cas hurries to greet him. He feels guilty, now, completely aware of his blatant betrayal of Dean’s instructions. He drops the wet bathrobe at the end of his bed and makes his way downstairs in the nude, like Dean prefers, hoping that this will be sufficient to soothe him somehow.   
‘Hello, Dean’ he says at the sight of the other man. Dean rewards him with a brilliant smile, eyes lighting up in happiness at seeing him.   
‘Cas. You ok? You look… ’ he doesn’t finish the sentence.  
Cas bites his lip ‘I took a very long bath’  
Dean nods as he discards his shoes and goes straight to the kitchen ‘God, I’m starving. What a wasted morning, those idiots seem to have all forgotten their training, what do I even keep them around for?’ he grumbles, but his tone is fond as he rummages in the fridge.   
‘Ah, whatever. Got that out of the way. How did you spend your morning?’   
Castiel fidgets, cheeks flushing at the memory of what he was doing less than an hour ago. He should tell Dean. Of course, he should. But now he feels stupid. He gets so much pleasure just from making Dean _happy,_ and now he’s denied that to both of them.  
‘Uhm, I… didn’t do much’   
His hesitance is clearly audible because Dean looks up from the fridge drawer he’s rummaging in. His eyes narrow instantly.   
‘No? What’s that mean, Cas?’   
Castiel looks away and clears his throat as Dean looks him over, this time inspecting him like he’s expecting to see something physically different.   
Fuck. How is he going to react? Castiel suddenly really wishes he were somewhere else, because Dean is already irritated by a wasted morning and… ‘Cas?’   
‘Right. Uhm. I… did something I shouldn’t have’ he starts   
‘What did you do?’ there’s a warning there.  
Pause.   
‘What did you do, Cas?’ this time, Dean’s voice is sharp.   
‘I touched myself’   
Another pause.   
‘And?’   
Cas looks at Dean, confused. What does it mean, ‘and’? Surely, he’s not allowed, that’s the whole point?   
‘And…?’  
‘You touched yourself, and? Did you make yourself come?’ Dean eyes him with narrowed eyes now, one hand holding up a jar of mustard.   
Cas looks at his feet, cheeks flaming ‘Yes’

Dean turns away from him at that and starts making his sandwich. Castiel watches him and fidgets. He’s nervous, but he feels more ‘ _whoops’_ than ‘ _oh fuck, what have I done’._ He just hopes Dean won’t be _too_ angry.   
Dean lets him stew for a few more moments as he finishes preparing his food.   
‘Go to my room. Don’t touch anything. Kneel at the end of the bed and wait for me.’ he orders, tone clipped. Castiel whispers ‘Yes, sir’ and he quickly scurries upstairs.

Oh, god. Here we go. He’s never been punished before, but there’s a first time for everything.

He kneels at the end of the bed as ordered and tries to calm his breath. He’s not horny right now, but there’s an anticipation thrumming in his veins that fires him up perhaps even more. Fuck he _wants_ to hurt.   
He waits, the sound of his own breathing as his only company, for what feels like half an hour, if not more. Dean must be enjoying making him wait.   
  


When the door finally opens silently, Cas lets out a relieved breath and focuses on staying as still as possible. Footsteps move towards him, but he doesn’t dare to glance at the large mirror on the wall, keeping his eyes firmly trained on his own knees.   
He almost jumps when a hand comes to grip his neck lightly.

‘So. Care to explain why you decided to make yourself cum?’ Dean asks, tone even.  
Castiel bites his lip ‘I… was upset about various things. And then I found out that you had gone and left me without instructions, so I decided to…’ he pauses, unsure how to phrase it.   
Dean’s hand grips his neck a little tighter ‘You decided to be a brat? Did you not think that my lack of instruction was in itself instructions? Not just that, you decided to go out and break the _one_ rule that’s been consistent since you’ve arrived here: without my express permission, you. do. not. come.’ Dean growls, voice dipping lower, tone growing fiercer with every word.   
Cas’s head hangs low in shame ‘I’m sorry, sir’   
‘Oh, and you think that’s just going to solve everything?’   
‘No, sir’

Dean lets him go and starts pacing up and down the room, an edge of danger keeping Castiel as still as he can.   
‘See, Cas. The way I see it, this is not a mistake. This is you, deliberately going against my wishes to try and teach me, what, a lesson? Do you think you can do whatever you want? Do you think you have _any_ power here?’ Cas shivers, dick hardening with every word ‘I am going to remind you who is in control here. I am going to remind you of what happens when you think you can defy me with no consequences. I _own_ you, Castiel. And after today, you won’t forget it again. Is that clear?’  
‘Yes, sir’ Cas whispers, lips suddenly dry.

‘On the bench. Legs and arms in position, head down’ Dean orders and Castiel gets up, approaching the wood and leather bench warily. He’s never been on top of it and it looks a bit daunting.   
Dean pushes him forcefully and makes him stumble, landing on the padded seat on his stomach. It’s a mere minute before his legs and his arms are tied with leather straps and suddenly Castiel is helpless again, knees slightly spread, ass up on the bench. This time, however, it feels ominous, there’s a clear edge of danger in the air. He squirms, but the wood doesn’t budge beneath him, holding him securely.

‘I am going to spank you until your ass turns red. And then I am going to keep spanking you until you feel like you can’t sit down for a week. And you will thank me for it.’   
Dean murmurs, not touching Castiel.   
‘Because it’s the first time you get punished like this, I will allow you to pick your poison. Paddle or leather strap?’   
Cas doesn’t know and he can’t choose. Both sound intense, but somehow the thought of a strap makes him anxious. ‘Paddle’ he says finally, swallowing.

The air swirls around them as Dean moves around the room and there’s a sinister edge to it all. Cas feels like shaking. ‘Colour?’ asks Dean from somewhere behind him.   
‘Green’ he states, even if his voice trembles slightly. He’s sure, though. So sure.   
‘You see, baby, I’m doing this for you. To teach you how to be good.’ Dean murmurs. And then, before Cas can brace himself, a flat crack echoes through the air and Cas hears the sound before he feels the pain. Then his ass is suddenly on fire and he screams.

‘There we go’ Dean murmurs, soothingly, and then there’s another hard strike. And another. They’re all in the same spot and Castiel squirms desperately between each of them, letting out a small yell at every one. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,_ he thinks. This is so much more than he thought it would be.

Another smack. It’s so painful. But so good. Yes, Cas deserves this. This is what he needs, this is what he should get for creating trouble. This is what he deserves for fighting against everyone he knows. The pain lights his nerves on fire and every strike feels like purification. Between the moment he hears the hit to the second later when he feels the burn, that’s where his redemption is.  
And Dean is so good at dragging it out of him.   
Dean places a hand on his back and murmurs ‘hang on, baby, this is going to hurt’ before he brings down the paddle in quick succession, striking with harsh and quick hits, each falling on a different part of his ass, with no precise rhythm, nothing at all that can help Cas anticipate where the next blow will fall. Cas screams at each one, unprepared for the sheer amount of pain, gasping.

Then Dean comes down hard right next to the end of the plug and the movement sends a jolt of electrinity through Castiel’s body so strongly that he jerks violently, even tied up as he is.   
‘Ssssh, stay still. You know you deserve this, don’t you?’  
Cas gasps for air, choking on his own spit, and can’t answer ‘Answer me, boy!’   
‘Yes’ he croaks, sounding hoarse ‘Yes, I deserve this, sir.’

And his traitorous dick decides that’s just what he needs to get hard. It shouldn’t, since this hurts like hell, but as the blows keep raining down on Castiel’s sensitive skin, he feels his blood boil, his need for Dean to _break_ him threatening to overcome him.

 _Smack, smack, smack._ He knows someone is screaming, wait, is that him? He’s lost in the pain, in the steady burn of Dean mercilessly bringing the wooden paddle down on his abused ass, giving no respite to his reddened skin.

Another loud _smack!_ and then suddenly Cas realises it’s no longer about his family. The punishment he’s taking, it’s no longer for them. The last innumerable strokes have been about Dean and himself, about his dom being happy, about Cas apologising for his disobedience, Cas _wanting_ to hurt. God, he’s so hard. He looks up then and catches Dean’s reflection in the mirror in front of them. Dean is like an avenging angel, all taught muscle, relentless in his punishment, handsome and terrifying in his power. His arm flexes as he brings the paddle down one more time and Castiel watches in awe as the reflection of himself receives it, gratefully. His whole body jolts forward and Castiel watches himself scream. Cas almost comes just from that sight. Dean is relentlessly focused on Castiel’s ass and Cas almost has an out-of-body experience as he watches Dean punish him steadily.

‘Thank you, thank you sir’ he whispers and watches Dean look up, catching his eyes in the mirror.   
‘So good, Cas. Taking it so well’ Dean says then and without looking away, he brings down his bare hand on Castiel’s cheek. The sting is all different, sharper and Castiel moans, wanting more. 'See, you're earning your forgiveness'

Castiel is still shaking, but he feels so blissed out and purified that he almost misses Dean’s words and the fact that the blows have stopped ‘…you, baby? So pretty with your little red cheeks, so good at taking all thirty of them’   
He feels Dean rubbing his hand all over his ass, which is now hurting even more. The sharp pain of being hit is now a fiery throb, which seems to be getting worse by the second. Oh god, oh god, it’s even more painful, how is that even possible?   
‘Ssssh’ Dean shushes him and Cas realises he has been whining. He’s so taut, his nerves so alight with overstimulation that he jerks when he feels Dean’s fingers trace the rim of the plug.   
‘You’re so noisy today angel. Why don’t you put that voice to good use and beg me to fuck you?’   
‘Oh god, yes, sir, please. Please fuck me, use me, I’m yours, please ruin me sir’

Dean chuckles and removes the plug in one steady pull, making Cas mewl for him.   
‘Look at that pretty hole. I am going to fuck you just like this, smack my balls against your pretty red ass. Oh, I wish I had friends with me, we could fuck you all day, fill you up in turns, pump all of our come into your hole until it’s dripping down your legs. Would you like that, baby?’  
‘Anything, sir’ Cas whispers ‘anything you want. I am yours’   
‘Fuck, yes, you are’ Dean growls, ferocious and suddenly the slick and blunt head of his dick is pushing against Castiel’s hole and he _howls,_ torn between pleasure and pain as his skin throbs and his hole greedily sucks Dean in.

His own cock strains, squashed between the bench seat and his stomach, as Dean’s heavy balls smack against his skin. Dean fucks him violently, ferociously, chasing his own pleasure and using Cas like a toy to fuck into. It’s bliss, it’s perfect. ‘How’s your bottom, sweetheart?’   
‘It hurts’ Cas sobs and Dean’s dick _twitches_ at that, either because of his words or because of how fucked out he sounds, so Cas says it again ‘It hurts so much, sir, so much, please. It’s so good, oh’ Dean’s thrusts pick up at that, breath harsh in Castiel’s ear. Now his hipbones are slamming against his ass and it’s teetering on the edge of too painful ‘Sir, please, I can’t, it’s too much, _fuck,_ I… Sir…’   
‘I decide when it’s too much, baby. You just lay there and take it. No matter how much it hurts.’ Dean growls and Castiel just… comes. He shouts, eyes shutting on their own accord as blinding white flood his vision and his brain. He screams and screams.   
His orgasm snuck up on him, dressed up as pain, he hadn’t even noticed he was so close. He sobs when Dean slaps his ass one more time with an open hand, certainly leaving an imprint on the already wrecked skin.   
‘Fuck, baby, god, look at you.’ Dean keeps pumping his hips inside him and Cas keeps coming, steady jets of white cum that come out of his cock at the same rhythms as Dean’s thrusts, milked from the inside. ‘Yeah’ Dean breaths finally, mercilessly picking up the pace and finally with a cry he thrusts one more time, hard, into Cas and stills, dick twitching inside his hole and hips firmly pressed against his abused backside. 

When he withdraws, Castiel doesn’t move, remaining slumped on the bench, come making him stick to the leather. ‘I’ll be right back, baby’ Dean says and then he disappears somewhere, presumably looking for a wet towel.   
When he comes back, it’s with considerable effort that they manage to make Cas stand up and drag him to bed. He moans and shifts on the sheets when his red ass meets the fabric.   
‘That’s going to hurt for a while, angel. We’ll put some lotion on it later. It should hurt, you need to remember this lesson’   
Cas nods and tucks himself closer to Dean.   
‘You came again’ Dean says, after a few minutes and Castiel stiffens, terrified. He disobeyed _again._ He watches Dean warily, waiting for the man’s reaction. ‘I never saw anyone enjoy a punishment like you did, baby. And you _did_ come on my cock, so I guess I can’t be too angry. You did so good taking what you deserved today, sweetheart.’   
Castiel isn’t sure if ‘ _enjoy_ ’ is the right word to describe his feelings, but he quietens and nods, happy that Dean seems to have forgiven him.   
‘Let’s see what we can do with you now’ Dean murmurs and suddenly there’s a slick finger pressing back inside of Cas and he gasps at the intrusion, surprised and dazed. ‘Deep breath. This is going to take a while’ Dean says and presses hard on his prostate. Cas screams.

A few hours later, Castiel has recovered enough that he can stand up, even if he’s wobbly like a baby calf. For ages Dean kept him split between two equally tortuous choices – getting his prostate fingered relentlessly until painful overstimulation or dragging his battered ass on the sheets trying to escape. Whatever the choice, there was no winning for Cas.   
He gratefully takes the glass of water that Dean is offering him as he turns around to let his dom apply some lotion on his backside.   
  
‘How are you doing, Cas?’   
‘’m ok, Dean’ he murmurs, gulping down the cool water.   
‘Better than this morning?’   
‘Yes’ he breathes ‘I’m sorry, my family… they drove me up the wall. They’ve been doing it a lot recently and I just reached breaking point, I guess. I’m sorry I took it out on you.’   
Dean stays quiet for a while, busy applying lotion carefully and religiously over every inch of Castiel’s ass.   
‘Listen, Cas. I’m not saying that you can’t _use_ me and what we’re doing here as an escape, because you can. This can help with that, hell it’s half the reason why people do it. But you can’t leave me in the dark about what you need and what upsets you. I can’t come home and find you in a state and have no idea what put you there.’   
Castiel nods, chastised, but knowing that Dean is right.   
There’s a brief pause ‘I also can’t punish you for someone else. I won’t be the one who spanks you because you feel like you deserve it for whatever you’ve done or said to your family. What I give you here is exclusively to correct misbehaviours between _me_ and _you._ No one else. Don’t use me as your personal flagellation tool. You understand what I’m saying?’   
And _now_ Castiel feels truly ashamed. Truly chastised. Because Dean saw right through him, saw right through his brattiness this morning.   
‘I understand. I’m sorry, Dean. It wasn’t fair to you.’   
‘No, but it also was something you needed. So let’s come to an agreement: if you ever want me to spank you, lash you, whip you or whatever, you _tell_ me. And you tell me why. Then I will make the decision for myself whether to help you out or not. In that case it wouldn’t be a punishment, but an escape. You hear me?’   
‘I hear you’ Cas says, and he’s so grateful he couldn’t even express it if he tried. No one in his life has understood him as well as Dean has.

They take it easy after that, since it’s already been a hell of a day. Their chat cleared the air between them and they’re closer than ever. Maybe that’s why that evening Castiel feels bold enough to bring forward a specific topic of conversation he’s been thinking about for a while.

‘Since we’re all for open communication today… I was thinking about what you said earlier’ he begins, from where he’s sitting at Dean’s feet on the living room rug.   
‘Which part?’  
‘The, uhm… ‘friends’ part’ Cas says and feels his face go aflame. Dean suddenly perks up next to him.   
‘Oh yeah, what about it?’   
‘I just thought… I don’t want you to think that I _need_ or even _want_ someone else. Because I don’t, truly. But I remember what you said a while ago about Sam and… I just thought… if you wanted…’ he doesn’t end the sentence.   
‘Wait, let me get this straight, you want to scene with me and Sam? Together?’   
‘It was just a thought’ Cas adds, suddenly defensive, worried that Dean will misinterpret what he’s saying. ‘If you wanted, that is.’   
Dean is silent for a minute ‘Are you sure, Cas?’  
‘Are you not upset?’  
‘Cas’ Dean says, seriously ‘Nothing makes me as happy as knowing my sub is willing to have my brother come share him with me. Hell, sometimes I dream of seeing you split on his cock while I torture you. I want to show you off, _all the time._ But I need to know that you want this, too, and you’re not just doing it because you think it’s what I want.’   
Cas has come four? Five? Times today, and Dean’s phrasing is threatening to make him go hard _again.  
‘_I do want it. I just don’t want you to think that it’s because I’m unfulfilled or anything. I just… I know how hot you find the idea. I want to do this _for_ you, but I really _really_ want to do it, too.’   
Dean seems to resist only for a split second and then suddenly Cas is being pulled up onto Dean’s lap and kissed passionately.   
‘God, how are you so perfect, Cas?’   
He laughs, ironically ‘I could ask the same to you, Dean’   
‘It’s not on the contract we signed, you know. Sharing, I mean’ Dean adds, warily, after a second.   
‘I don’t give a damn’   
Dean kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, here we go! I thought it'd take me longer to post this chapter, but luckily I got it done and here's the weekly update.   
> Things are still mad, though. I am self-isolating and while working from home *should* give me more free time for activities, it is NOT. Decidedly NOT. So always be patient with me in case the next update doesn't come too soon.   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Get ready for some 3-way action soon enough I guess!


	16. 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people. Thank you for being patient, it took me longer than usual to post this chapter. I am not 100% satisfied with the outcome, but it's almost double the length of a regular chapter so I hope I'll be forgiven for the delay.
> 
> FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ CAS/DEAN/SAM PORN: this chapter is mostly that! If you're not into it, jump to end notes for a brief summary of the only plot-related thing from this chapter.  
> Ps: Dean and Sam do not touch each other sexually, this is mostly just about sharing Cas.

Dean is so excited he can barely sit still. It’s been so long he’s shared someone with his brother but he has no doubts they can still work a sub in sync like they used to, without even needing to exchange words. Nonetheless, since it’s the first time with Cas, he decided to have a nice long chat with Sam, so that they both know what to expect. His dick was hard and leaking the whole duration of the phone call and he had to have Cas blow him after just so that he could relax. God, he's so ready for this.  
He barely sleeps the night before, mind going at 100mph just considering the possibilities. He and Sam have devised a whole day-long scenario, but there’s always room for creativity.  
In the morning he decides to prepare a good breakfast for himself and Cas, since they’ll need it.  
He doesn’t wait for his sub to join him in the kitchen and instead he goes to find him shortly after getting up from bed.  
When he opens Castiel’s bedroom door, he finds Cas hovering by his bed, apparently not doing anything.

‘Good morning. Are you ready for today, Cas?’ Dean asks, leaning against the side of the door with a smirk on his face. He can tell that Cas is nervous, anxious, even, and he wants his sub on edge but not scared shitless.  
‘Uhm… maybe. I’m a bit nervous to be honest?’ it comes out more like a question  
‘Why nervous?’  
‘It’s just sort of starting to feel real. That this is your brother. That I will have to see him again after this and…’  
Ah. Now it makes sense.  
‘Cas, you got no reason to be embarrassed, you know that right? We have been doing this our whole lives. If anything, Sam better shape up to make sure he treats my sub right. He’s the one with something to prove, not you. You’re perfect. Just be yourself today.’  
'I'm glad I'm doing this with you' Cas says  
'I'm _honoured,_ you're doing this with me' Dean replies, serious 'And if at any point something doesn't feel right, you safeword, you hear me?'  
Castiel nods and relaxes slightly and sends a smile in Dean’s direction that makes him preen, satisfied that he managed to calm down his sub.  
‘Come on, let’s go get some calories in. God knows we’ll need them’

When Sam knocks on the front door, sometime just past ten, Dean is sitting on his armchair in the living room, Castiel busy keeping him warm. He’s not hard yet, but he knows that’s a good thing, since he’ll be plenty hard later. They talked about this with Sam, so he doesn’t make a move to get up and let him in, and just replies with a smirk at Castiel’s raised eyebrows, directed at him from where he’s kneeling between his legs.

As predicted, Sam doesn’t wait and lets himself in. Dean can’t see him from here, but he can hear the shuffle of clothes and the sound of objects being put down. And sure as anything, Sam emerges from the hall a few minutes later. He’s shirtless, but he’s wearing a pair of old jeans, his trademark leather trousers nowhere to be seen. Dean smirks, relieved. He thought they’d be a bit too much for morning sex and not really suited to Castiel’s style anyway. He rests against the doorframe and jerks his head in greeting at Dean, eyes moving quickly to Castiel’s kneeling form. Cas can’t see him from his position, but from how rigid he just went, Dean knows he’s fully aware of Sam’s eyes on him.  
‘Don’t be rude, Cas. This isn’t how you welcome a guest. Ass up, now.’ he orders, tapping him on the side of the head and Cas moves smoothly, lifting his backside from his heels and positioning himself beautifully so that Sam has a perfect view of his asscheeks framing the end of the plug. He doesn’t hesitate in his movements, but Dean can see blood rush to his face and paint his cheeks red. He swallows around Dean’s dick and he shouldn’t, but Dean decides to let it slide. He’s clearly still a bit embarrassed. Well, it won’t last for very long.

He jerks his head at Sam, indicating the couch and Sam moves immediately to go sit on it, bulge already straining against his zipper. They communicate silently for a minute, no words exchanged and then Dean looks down and pets Castiel’s head.  
‘Off, now, Cas. Go kneel at Sam’s feet’  
Cas pops off and licks his lips to clear his mouth from the saliva that got stuck there, then he shoots a heated look at Dean, communicating his willingness, and turns around, crawling towards Sam.  
He sits at his feet, hands propped on his thighs, face downcast as he waits for instructions and presents himself. Dean feels a sharp feeling of pride in watching Cas. He’s trained him so well, you’d think he was born to do this.

‘Why don’t you greet Sam properly, angel? Treat my brother as well as you’d treat me’ he smirks, watching Cas blush again as he looks up at Sam from under his lashes.  
Sam settles more comfortably and spreads his legs, invitation obvious, but doesn’t open his trousers, eyes staring at Cas and confident smirk on his face. Cas doesn’t waver, he leans forward and opens the zipper. Sam’s cock springs out and Dean almost barks out a laugh, watching Castiel’s eyes grow wider. He loves seeing sub’s reactions when they notice Sam’s size. He’s as thick as Dean, but a good couple of inches longer. Castiel’s face is bright red now and Dean is gleeful as he watches him hesitate for the first time, clearly trying to figure out how to approach it. Dean is determined that Cas will take it all down his throat. They have been training after all.  
'Colour, Cas?'  
'Green' he replies and his voice is gravelly and rough. Dean's dick twitches.

There’s a thrumming of tension in the air for the next few seconds. No one is breathing, everyone’s attention is pinned right on Cas, who squirms slightly in anticipation, eyeing Sam eagerly. And then he leans forward and takes Sam’s cock into his mouth, sliding down in one smooth motion until at least half of it has disappeared. Dean palms himself, growing hard ridiculously fast as he watches Castiel’s permanently chapped lips stretch so wide around Sam’s girth.

Sam throws his head back and groans, hands coming to grip Cas’s hair firmly and Dean knows that has to hurt. Sam’s not known for being gentle unless he tries really hard. But Cas, determined to please, doesn’t draw away or complain. If anything, Dean watches him swallow and push his head down further.  
‘Fuck, Dean. His mouth.’ Sam breathes, looking up to find Dean's eyes.  
‘Good, isn’t it?’  
In response, Sam starts physically dragging Cas up and down by the hair, pushing his length down his throat as far as it could go and making him release it with a pop at every draw back.  
‘I could fuck it for hours’ Sam rasps, hips moving on their own accord.  
Cas is making tiny choked noises and Dean has to grit his teeth and try really hard not to start jerking himself off. He’s so fucking hot like this, not even aware of the sounds he’s making.  
Sam is getting more and more amped up as Cas slurps his whole length into his mouth, Sam's neck straining as the first few drops of perspiration start appearing on his skin, making his chest and neck glisten beautifully. Cas’s eyes are roaming all over his skin and his chest, since it's right in front of him and Dean is suddenly irritated by this tiny liberty that Cas is allowing himself even while he’s being used like this. He finds himself a second away from ordering him to look down, to keep his eyes focused on Sam’s dick and nothing else, before he realises how ridiculous that would sound and so he doesn’t say it. Instead, he decides to punish Cas with something a lot more productive.

‘I trained his throat too. Try it, he’ll take the whole thing’ he tells Sam and he watches Cas’s eyes widen minutely, skirting around until they find Dean’s. He grins at him when Cas shoots him his trademark glare.  
‘Really?’ Sam answers, conversationally, and then his expression darkens ‘Isn’t he a good pet’ he murmurs, thumb coming to rub Cas’s bottom lip which is stretched around his erection. Then he grips Castiel’s head with both hands and pushes, pressing his hardness further into the sub’s willing mouth. Cas twitches, but doesn’t move away as his throat gets stuffed with Sam’s cock, impossibly full, until Dean can see a bulge in his throat.  
‘Oh god’ he groans, and grips his own dick, trying to stave off the pleasure and achieving the exact opposite effect.  
‘Mmmh, you’re right’ Sam comments and he manages to sound not at all affected. The slightly wild-eyed look tells a different story. ‘What if I do this?’ and then he moves, fast as a lighting, and grips Castiel’s nose with his fingers, effectively cutting off his air supply.  
Dean thinks Cas has never looked so beautiful, on his knees, with his mouth and throat stuffed full of cock, nose pinched shut, unable to breathe, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. He’s growing redder, too, clearly in need of oxygen. And yet he doesn’t tap out, doesn’t use their non-verbal signal, he just keeps swallowing around Sam’s dick and looks at him with a blissed out expression.  
Sam holds him there for a few more seconds before drawing away.

Cas sputters, filling his lungs with big gulps of air as he sways on his knees. ‘Fuck’ he murmurs, throat so raw that it comes out in a rough and breathy sound. ‘Please’ he keens and then leans forward again, mouth open, clearly unsure about why he’s even begging.  
They both ignore him.

Dean steps forward and grabs Castiel, drawing him upright. He turns him around and kisses him, hard. Cas feels so pliant in his arms, but there’s something else there. It’s pure raw hot desire, Dean can tell from the way Cas’s fingers clench tightly around his waist, from the needy press of his lips, from the instinctive rocking forward of his hips, in an attempt to grind his erection against something. Dean smiles into the kiss and then looks into Cas’s eyes as he draws back. He looks hungry, a ferocity in the need he sees there that he hasn’t seen before.

‘How do you want him?’ Dean asks Sam while still staring in Castiel’s eyes. Cas’s pupils expand just slightly, breath hitching at the way Dean talks about him as if he were a toy to be passed around. His brother tilts his head, considering.  
‘Unable to walk. But for now I think I should try and see if this ass is as tight as it looks’ he says, as he grabs Castiel from Dean and manhandles him back on the floor, turning him around and grabbing one of his cheeks for good measure.  
‘God, Sammy, I can’t wait for you to feel how tight he is. You’re going to love it, I promise’  
‘Mmmh. Won’t be tight after we’re done with him’ comments Sam and Dean grins. He watches as Castiel grows increasingly redder at the exchange. Clearly being talked about like he’s not even there is doing _very_ good things to him.

Sam decides to start playing with Castiel’s ass, pushing and pulling the plug, making the sub moan gently as he stays put, face down on the carpet and ass up between Sam’s legs.  
‘Mmmmh. What I wouldn’t do to this ass’ Sam says and then shoves two fingers in beside the plug on the next push in, one on each side of it. Cas gasps and bites his lip, cheeks pressed against the floor, but doesn’t complain. ‘Good’ Sam murmurs.  
Dean doesn’t want to interrupt, but he also _desperately_ craves Cas on his dick and that’s not going to happen for a while unless they move things along. So he moves and he goes to crouch next to Castiel’s face. His sub opens his eyes then and stares at him. Dean can see the complete blind faith Castiel has in him as if it were a concrete thing. God, he is perfect.

‘Ok, angel. This is what’s going to happen. Because we have a guest today, I think it’s only fair that he enjoys opening you up, feeling you so tight around him. And then, when you’re nice and stretched, we’re going to play a little game, the three of us. You’ll like it, I promise. What do you say?’ Dean murmurs, petting Castiel’s hair like he’s a house pet.  
‘Yes, sir. Green, sir’ Cas answers, mouth wet and shiny and lips slightly parted. It’s not even a conscious decision on Dean’s part to just bend down and devour it, mouth and tongue dominating Cas, staking a claim on his hot sub.

‘Take him, Sammy. I’ll be back soon’ he says and wanders off towards the kitchen, enjoying the thought of coming back to Cas being fully owned by his little brother. He would never leave Cas alone with another dom, not in a million years, but this is Sam and he trusts him with his life. He knows he will take good care of him. He gathers the needed supplies and tries to calm himself down for a few moments before returning. He feels like a teenager again, if he touched himself now he’d come in three seconds flat.

When he comes back, it’s to a scene out of his wet dreams. Sam is still sitting on the couch, Castiel held up between his legs, back to Sammy’s stomach, head on his shoulder, and feet on his thighs, as he holds himself up with his arms. Sam has three of his thick fingers shoved deep into his ass and he’s smiling lazily as he palms himself with his free hand.  
‘Come on, move faster. Take my fingers like you mean it’ Sam is growling and Cas moans as he obeys, desperately trying to take Sam’s fingers deeper as he precariously maintains his balance on his lap. And then Sam decides he’d taken enough, because suddenly he’s manhandling him into position, lifting his legs up as he makes him hover on top of his straining cock.  
‘And now let’s see if this ass is really as tight as my brother promises’ Sam says and then lowers Cas onto it.

There’s no escape for the sub, he has no leverage to object as Sam spears him open with the tip of his dick and then lets him fall down on his hard length like a dead weight. Dean watches as Cas screams, unused to being manhandled by someone so much bigger than him. Dean is strong, but Sam is much stronger and he can lift Cas up like he weighs nothing. And Cas has nowhere to go as Sam’s cock spears him and gradually disappear inside his body. Cas pants, moans, draws heaving breaths and Sam looks remarkably calm even though Dean knows _perfectly_ well how it feels to have Cas wrapped around your dick like this.

‘Fuck, Dean… his ass’ Sam growls and finally there’s an inkling that his self-control is not as strong as it looks.  
‘I know right? Make him come while you’re in him, it’ll blow your mind’ he says and then settles on the coffee table as he watches Sam picking up the pace, lifting up and dropping down Cas a little bit more each time, pushing a little bit more of his cock into him. Cas gasps at every push, eyes open and glassy, like he’s riding that line between pain and pleasure and doesn’t know which side he will fall each time. It takes forever before Sam fully seats him on his dick, balls pushing against Castiel’s ass, but when he does Cas is letting out an almost continuous whine, that Dean has come to recognise as the sound which announces that he is truly and fully out of it. Fuck. Sam is so big that Dean swears he can see the tip of his cock bulge from Cas’s stomach, even though that’s probably impossible? Who knows. Who cares. All he cares about is how his sub _yells_ in delight when Sam shifts slightly and then goes to town. He picks Cas up and slams him down at a frantic pace, muscles bulging and he uses Cas to chase his own pleasure. The wet squelch of lube is loud in the room and Dean watches the place where they join, watches as Castiel is still so fucking tight around Sam. His brother uses him at his leisure, pounding into him with a rhythm that doesn’t even let Cas draw his breath. He’s struggling now, trying to resist an orgasm which Dean knows it’s inevitable.

‘Come on, Sammy. Make him come. He’s so close’ Dean murmurs and Sam groans, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he shifts Castiel again and resumes pistoning up and down into him with his fucking massive dick. The change means that he’s drilling precisely into Cas’s prostate and Dean knows that because it takes a grand total of three pushes until Cas is yelling and coming all over himself, dick spurting untouched, covering his stomach and legs in white ropes of come. Sam doesn’t even slow down, nor he changes his angle and Cas’s screams of delight turn very fast into desperate little screams and begging ‘please, please, it’s too much, please…’

‘Shut up and take it like you’re supposed to’ groans Sam. Cas gasps but he can’t move anywhere as Sam holds him in place and stuffs him full. Dean can’t help himself, he jumps up and approaches his trembling sub. He swipes a hand down Castiel’s come-soaked stomach, gathering it all up, and then presents his fingers to Cas. ‘Open your mouth, slut’ he orders and as Cas does, he shoves three fingers into his mouth, feeding him his come.  
‘Oh, shit’ he hears Sam murmur and his brother is just watching them with hooded eyes, muscle in his jaw tightening the tell-tale sign that he’s about to blow as well.  
‘How does he feel Sammy?’ he asks, as he scoops up more come from Cas’s legs and shoves it right back into his sub’s mouth. Cas can barely find the strength to move his tongue, lapping up around Dean’s digits incoherently. ‘Focus’ Dean barks, and grips his hair with one hand for good measure, forcing him to keep his fingers all the way into his mouth as he is bounced up and down.  
‘So fucking good, Dean, fuck. If I had known I would have been fucking him long ago’ he laughs. Dean grits his teeth, feeling oddly annoyed by the comment, but doesn’t say anything. Sam is just complimenting his sub after all.  
Sam, if possible, picks up the pace even more and his hands tighten around Cas’s thighs like vices. He slams the other man down his dick one, two, three times and then he grunts on the last push, his whole body gives a twitch and then he’s coming, head thrown back against the couch, Cas firmly planted on his lap with his dick as deep as it will go. Nobody says a word as Sam enjoys his afterglow, Cas still trapped in his arms, trembling and exhausted. When Sam finally lets go of him, he slumps against his chest and he lets his legs fall down, still keeping Sam’s length inside of him. 

  
Dean presses a glass of water to his lips. ‘Come on, baby, drink up’ he orders. He will keep Cas hydrated and healthy through this whole day. And it’s only just started.  
He’s hard as a fucking rock, but he tries not to pay attention to it, still, as he waits for the other two to recover. Not that Cas has any chance to really recover, especially with Sam busy shoving the plug back into him and slapping and pinching his balls lightly, making him jolt so that his hole will close up around it and keep it in.  
‘There we go, I knew you could tighten up real nice again’ he comments as Cas’s body finally manages to close around it.

They make their way up to his bedroom and Dean is on a mission. He will keep Cas in subspace the whole fucking day if it kills him. So he switches the plug with a vibrating one and ties Castiel to the bed. He takes his time while Sam fights against the refractory period (they need two dicks for the next part), but he knows it won’t take long. So in the meantime he decorates Cas like a Christmas tree. First with a pair of golden nipple clamps, tied together with a small chain that he tugs every now and then just to hear Cas moan. Then, a gag. He wants to show off with his brother, so instead of the ballgag they normally use, he takes up a penis gag and makes a show of feeding it to Cas, of making him slurp around it before obediently taking it all the way into his mouth. Then, with a blindfold because Cas will need it for the game that’s coming next. Then with cuffs, tying Cas’s wrists together and stretching his arms out in front of him, before tying his ankles to the two different corners of the end of the bed, keeping him spread, but with his ass up in the air, resting on a foam wedge. God, his sub is so beautiful. Dean finds himself reverently running his hands up and down his back, gesture that Castiel must be interpreting as deliberate torture, judging from his muffled sounds.  
He shoves their safeword substitute button in Cas’s hand and makes sure the sub knows how to attract their attention should he want to, and then he moves back.

Showtime.

‘Alright, baby, so here’s how this is going to go. Me and Sammy are going to take turns at fucking you. But you won’t know which one of us it is. If you get it wrong, we’ll spank you seven times each time you make a mistake. If you get it right… well, then you get it right.’ Dean laughs, getting fucked is reward enough. Cas fidgets on the bed and nods, clearly excited about this turn of events and Dean shares a glance with Sam.  
‘Ready?’  
They start trailing their hands simultaneously all over Cas’s body, flicking his nipples, pulling at his plug, turning it on and off again. Sam pulls it out and Dean shoves a finger in, then Sam, then both of them together, intent on confusing Cas. And then with a glance Sam gives Dean a go ahead sign and Dean lines himself up and pushes in. Making no noises is torture in itself, after the sweet relief of having Cas wrapped around your dick. He’s been hard for fucking hours, all he wants to do is grip his sub’s hips hard and go to town. But no, this is going to be a lot more fun. Because Sam is longer, they can’t go balls deep or their length might tip Cas off, but Dean is plenty confident that after the first hour or so Cas won’t even know which way is up anymore.  
He fucks him slowly, drawing out all the way just so he can blow on Castiel’s rim, watching it flutter, and then pushes in again. He teases his rim with his cockhead, plunging it in and then dragging it out with a wet squelch. Not at all their style, this is just to confuse him. He continues this little game for a few minutes, before stilling, throbbing and hot inside Cas’s channel.  
‘Alright, Cas. Which one of us is it?’  
Cas can’t move, tied up as he is, so he just wiggles on the spot and lets out a muffled groan, wet and hot and desperate in the still air. His mouth is still stuffed full with the penis gag.

‘Whoops, my mistake’ Dean laughs, feral, but doesn’t make a move to get it out of Cas.  
‘What a shame we have to take that out’ muses Sam but then he goes to unlock the gag. Cas sputters and gasps and his voice is so beautifully rough when he says ‘Dean. It’s Dean’  
‘Good job, slut.’ Sam says.

Next round is Dean again, because he wants to confuse Cas and because he wants to _fuck_ Cas, full stop. This time Cas is a bit more hesitant when he says ‘Dean’, but he’s got it right again.  
They continue until Cas, finally, slips up.  
‘Dean?’  
‘Nu-uh’ Dean comments and grabs Castiel’s cheeks as Sam is still inside of him. ‘Seven times, you don’t need to count’ he comments and then he brings his open palm down, hard, watching as Castiel’s ass wiggles around Sam’s length, drawing a moan out of him and a pained gasp from Cas. He spanks him again and again, always in the same precise spot, until there’s one bright red circle on Castiel’s left cheek and nowhere else.  
‘Don’t worry, baby. We’ll play this game until your whole ass is red. The other cheeks won’t be left out’  
Cas moans again but relaxes, submitting.  
When Dean pushes in next, pinching hard on the patch of red skin and watching Castiel shriek and jolt on the spot, he feels like a victor taking his spoils.  
They fuck and they spank him, they tease and they torture him, not once touching his dick, but making Cas’s hole so loose that he starts getting it wrong each time. His confusion turns into more spankings, which means he slips deeper and deeper into subspace and incoherence. He’s mewling constantly now, ass a bright cherry red, shaking slightly from the overload of feelings.  
  
‘Sam?’ he croaks out, defeated, after the millionth switch.  
‘Wrong again, Cas’ Dean says as Sam delivers another round of spankings, this time landing directly on Castiel’s fluttering rim, making the sub scream his pain and his pleasure. ‘I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose’ he comments, trying hard to sound unimpressed ‘let’s try again’ he says and he pushes himself right into the abused and spanked rim. Cas sobs.

Dean gives no fucks about the rules, since this is his own game. He fucks Castiel hard, deliberately drawing out each time, and then he motions for Sam to switch with him and he does, seamlessly. When Cas says ‘Dean’ this time, it’s with joyful glee that Dean says ‘wrong’ and proceeds to spank him, slap him as hard as he can, just because he wants to see those globes get redder and redder and to hear Cas’s desperate gasps. Sam laughs darkly and then he returns to his spot, shoving back in and slapping Castiel’s ass again for good measure.

They continue like this until Cas is so far gone that he can’t even answer their questions anymore. He’s come three times, each time drawing a sobbed gasp out of him like his body had caught him by surprise. There’s a puddle of spunk on the bed and Dean thinks vaguely how nice it would be to press Castiel’s face in it as he finally fucks him like god intended.  
Dean nods at Sam and leaves him plunging into Cas, finally fucking into him freely until his balls are smacking against the other man’s butt.  
He goes around and draws the blindfold off Cas’s face and is rewarded with the most beautiful sight. Castiel’s eyes are open but unfocused, he’s lost in bliss, swimming in his pleasure, gasping at every thrust as he bites his lip gently.  
‘Cas, baby. You’ve done so well. We’re done now with the game, alright? You took it all so beautifully, you should see how pretty your ass looks right now, baby.’  
Cas doesn’t answer, but blinks dazedly up at him as his face is shoved forward at the end of every thrust from Sam. ‘Castiel!’ he growls, gripping his hair ‘Answer me’  
‘Yes, yes, sir, yes, thank you sir’  
Dean watches him as he struggles to obey, to understand what he should answer Dean ‘Give me your colour’ Dean asks and Castiel exclaims ‘Green! So green, sir, green, please’ and Dean nods, satisfied.  
‘Open up then’ he says and slides right into Cas’s mouth, pushing in one smooth motion until his balls are touching his chin.  
‘God, yes. Come on, baby. Suck me’ he orders and lets his sub swallow around his dick as he gets fucked ruthlessly by Sam.  
‘I will make you come again, and again, until you’re dry. You are mine and only mine, you understand?’ he asks, feeling an unexpected ferocity build up.

Cas moans around him and sucks his assent, and the vibrations are bliss on Dean's dick. He fucks Cas’s face roughly, building a rhythm with Sam, until they’re fucking him freely, pushing him forward and backwards on each other’s dick as Cas remains tied down and unable to move except to be jolted between the two hard lengths that are spearing him at each end.  
When Dean comes all over his face, Cas moans his fourth orgasm into the sheets, untouched.

They clean him up after that, Dean uses a warm wet towel as Sam holds him in his arms and murmurs a stream of praises, telling him how wonderful he is, how lucky Dean is to have him, and how he’s been incredible today. Cas preens at the praise and lets them take care of his body, trusts them not just with the pleasure and the pain, but with their adoration too.  
It’s with all the gentleness in the world that they feed him fresh fruit and water, hold him between the two of them and cover him with kisses and caresses for a long time, before Sam gets behind him again, pushes him forward gently and arranges him on his knees, before easing his hard length into him, without even a hitch, almost like this is part of their aftercare. Cas moans his joy and holds tight onto Dean as Sam plunges into him at increasing speed. There’s a dull flat _slap_ echoing in the room every time he bottoms out.

Dean holds Cas in his arms and watches as he goes almost mad with pleasure, this time Sam making sure he hits his prostate on every other thrust, grinds into him, like this is for Cas only. And from the way Cas is moaning and sobbing it’s like Sam is truly worshipping him with his cock.  
But God, what the hell is happening to _Dean_? Fuck the relaxed and indulging atmosphere, Dean is ready to tear something apart. This ferocious feeling has been building up inside of him since this morning, but if fucking Cas hard kept it at bay, watching this… this… _lovemaking_ now is causing it to explode, to rush through Dean like a lightning bolt. Dean grits his teeth, trying to make sense of his sudden madness.

On one hand his blood is on fire, dick hard as a rock while he watches Cas being plundered by Sam. He manages to make Cas look small, even if he’s as built as a brick house, and barely shorter than Dean. He fucking _loves_ watching his subs being taken by his brother, watching them give themselves fully to someone else just because Dean ordered it. Sam’s dick is really just an extension of Dean for them. And it should be easy to pretend that the come dripping down Cas's legs, sticking to his skin everywhere is just Dean's.  
On the other, this time something is different. He finds himself having to make a conscious effort to unclench his fists, nails digging into his palm painfully. He wants to grab Cas and tear him away from Sam. He wants to cover him up and get his brother’s giant paws off him. He realises he hasn’t taken a breath in at least a minute while he watches in terror, as Cas clearly enjoys himself, head thrown back, sinful moans dragged from his open and wet lips. What if he enjoys himself too much? What if he decides that _Sam_ is the one he wants, the novelty, the dom who can truly make a sub sing with pain and then with joy, the dom who’s never screwed up with anyone before? He makes a noise too close to a growl when Sam slaps Castiel’s ass for the millionth time and leaves a white imprint of his fingers on the already reddened skin, and Sam looks up, eyeing him curiously. Dean tries to feign nonchalance as Sam narrows his eyes and then, without looking away from Dean, he does it again, barely paying attention to Cas as his hand lands with a loud _thwack_. If Dean fails to control an involuntary jerk at that, it’s not his fault. He looks away from Sam, who even whilst busy fucking is clearly too nosey not to pay attention to Dean’s reactions. Damn little brothers.

‘Hold him up’ Sam says then, pulling out of Cas, who looks up with a vacuous look and whimpers softly at being left empty.  
Dean moves towards Cas, predatory and sure, jaw clenched, furious at the feelings this man forces him to experience.  
He kneels in front of him and at the same time Sam pushes him unceremoniously towards Dean and Cas slumps in his arms, held up by his forearms, face tucked against his chest.  
‘Dean’ he murmurs, lips seeking his skin and leaving delicate kisses there. Dean feels like breaking. He holds the man in his arms and returns the kisses, grabbing his head and keeping it up, making out with him gently as Sam all but goes to town on Castiel’s ruined ass. Sam pinches Castiel's empty balls until the sub squirms desperately, but Dean doesn't let go and keeps kissing him.  
When Sam finally comes with a growl and a twist of his hips, Dean is relieved, even if Cas moans in displeasure. 

‘Good job, baby. Now it’s my turn’ he says and, slicking himself up, Dean pushes Cas – who’s soft and pliant – backwards until he falls right into Sam’s arms, upper body right on his lap, and then fucks himself right in. Cas moans softly and lets his head loll backwards, neck exposed like a prey who’s given up fighting. Sam just holds him in place, but Cas is too far gone to even try and move. Dean just wants to bite him, hold him until he remembers who he belongs to. Before he can do anything stupid, he pulls Cas’s thighs around his own and Dean screws himself into his ass, handling him like a toy, chasing his own pleasure, Castiel’s own semi-hard dick completely ignored as he twitches on Cas's stomach. It’s pure bliss.

And that’s when Cas starts talking. He was mostly silent all day, enjoying himself and moaning, yes, but nothing coherent. Now though, now Cas starts babbling and he doesn’t stop, staring right at Dean with half-lidded deep blue eyes. ‘Dean. Oh Dean, please, yes. You feel so good. You are so good, Dean yes. Fuck, I love your cock. Yes, yes, Dean. I love... I love... Take me, use me, Dean, I’m yours, please…’ And well, if Dean loses his mind a little at hearing how his sub is calling out to him, _and him alone,_ who can blame him? He looks up at Sam who’s watching him intently and grins, wildly, almost baring his teeth, almost like a wild animal, as he makes sure that his brother hears that Cas is calling _his_ name. He doesn’t really get why Sam just looks amused, he has more important things to think about. With another grunt, he flips Castiel around and plunges right back into him. Fuck yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> There's a lot of pure porn, which I won't describe for you. Only plot point to note: surprise surprise, Dean gets insanely jealous about sharing Cas. Whoopsies. The jealousy is not resolved in this chapter and will be the subject of the next one - among other things. So you're not missing much except the reason why I will go to hell after almost 6000 words of threesomy porn. 
> 
> A fair warning to all readers: I will not be able to update weekly. Though the story is fleshed out in my head, I am finding it quite hard to think about sexy stuff while there's literally a pandemic going on. So I'd rather wait and take my time than write something I'm not satisfied with. On the other hand, I hope this provides a distraction and that you're all staying safe. Take care of yourselves!  
> Xx
> 
> Ps: in the meantime I'm updating my other fic 'Genuine callers only' regularly because it's already all written up. So in case you find yourselves bored, why not check that one out? <3


	17. 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the chapter tags, see the end notes. Careful, there's spoilers there about what happens in this chapter. Possible TW, but then again, this is a kink fic (main kink in this chapter is in the fic tags, so it's not that much of a surprise. Something else happens, which is not yet tagged as to avoid spoilers, though it's not a major kink, just a small plot twist)
> 
> Unbeta-ed so please let me know if you spot any mistakes!

The morning after their little tryst with Sam, Castiel wakes up disoriented, at the impressive time of 11am, feeling absolutely great. His minds floats a little, peaceful, and he realises that he must still be feeling the effects of all those endorphins which danced in his system the day before. He doesn’t remember turning off his 7.30 alarm, but Dean must have taken care of it (and of many other things, if his blurred memories are anything to go by). Bless that man.

‘Looking good Cas!’ grins Dean when he finally manages to find the strength to pad down to the kitchen, legs kind of shaky. They couldn’t care less about the endorphins, but Cas decides it’s a small price to pay.  
Cas just grunts at Dean, before getting a mug of coffee shoved in his hand. He closes his eyes and inhales, the delicious scent of Dean’s aftershave more appealing than the one from the beverage in his hand. He then eyes warily the table, expecting to see his pillow on the floor as usual, but this time it’s on a chair, and a plate piled full of food is sitting in front of it.  
‘Whats… all this?’ he asks, voice rough.  
‘Woah, someone gargled rocks this morning?’ Dean asks and then he does something peculiar, he… blushes. Cas is still a bit out of it, so he just frowns, shakes his head, and tries to focus.  
‘What? No.’  
The tips of Dean’s ears are still red when he turns around and waves a hand towards the chair. ‘Take a seat, eat up!’  
  
Cas approaches the table gingerly and sits down, stifling a grimace despite the soft padding. Yeah, let’s just say that his legs are not the _only_ part of his body which is less than thrilled about the events of the day before.  
Dean takes a seat across from him and smiles widely, Cas looks at the freckles on the bridge of his scrunched up nose and suddenly wishes he could cover this man’s face in kisses. Map all of these tiny spots, one by one, with his lips. Instead, he takes a large sip of coffee - much safer.  
‘I couldn’t find the plug this morning’ he asks after a minute, when the caffeine is starting to have its desired effect. ‘Did you take it?’  
‘Oh yeah’ Dean replies, easily ‘I think we’re going to give your sweet sweet ass a little bit of a break today. And tomorrow, probably. On that note, here, take this’ he says, and slides across the table a little tube of what appears to be ointment.  
‘It’s numbing cream. I checked you yesterday when I put you to bed and it all looked in order, except, well, puffy as hell. But that can be expected, as long as there’s no damage this should help for today. If you want something stronger, just let me know, I have painkillers somewhere’  
Cas grimaces ‘Sexy’ he comments and Dean just grins again ‘It’s the business, baby! Now eat or I’ll have to hand feed you’  
‘Is that supposed to be a threat or an incentive?’ Cas grumbles, but picks up a fork nonetheless and tucks in.

They just lounge around for the next couple of hours and Cas regains most of his brain functions. Danger of a drop avoided, he’s as happy as can be. He honestly does not remember every single instant of yesterday with exceptional clarity, some of the events blurring together in a strong feeling of pleasure and fulfilment. His memories are overwhelmingly pervaded by Dean, though, over him, inside of him, in front of him, behind him, watching him from afar. Even with his eyes closed, Cas could sense Dean’s presence and it had kept him grounded, happy, safe. So, yeah. He’s happy. He feels almost guilty about how much, like he’s being selfish hoarding all this contentment for himself. The feeling is exacerbated a little while later, when Cas realises that Dean might not be on the same page as him.   
  
They are picking apples from the tree in the backyard, Cas gently twisting them until they detach from the branches and then passing them off to Dean, who puts them in a large plastic container, so that Cas doesn’t have to bend down. Dean is humming as they work, debating the advantages of adding cheddar, versus just cinnamon, to his future apple pie which he's going to make with this harvest. Cas thinks it's as good a time as any to say, out of the blue:  
‘So, yesterday. I have never experienced anything like it, Dean. I just wanted to say that it was all I could ever dream of from a threesome. So thank you for making it happen.’  
‘So formal.’ Dean snorts ‘Glad you liked it, Cas’ he adds, but his smile is strained and he just goes back to checking the apples. Cas squints at his bent-over form, trying to figure out the man in front of him.  
‘Didn’t you?’ he asks, bluntly. No point beating around the bush with Dean, that much he’s learnt.  
‘Of course!’ Dean laughs, without meeting his eyes. ‘Why wouldn’t I?’  
‘Alright, Dean, tell me. What’s wrong?’ he insists, with a tone that's meant to sound reasonable.  
At this, Dean looks up and at him, _finally._ ‘Nothing’s wrong Cas! It all went according to plan, you clearly enjoyed yourself, Sam did too, and it was everything I had envisioned and more. So, nothing’s wrong’ he repeats stubbornly.

Cas mulls on that for a minute. Now, Cas has gotten to know Dean exceptionally well in the past couple of months, so it’s not like he can be so easily fooled, he can clearly see that something is wrong. Especially given the contrast with the enthusiasm Dean had displayed when Cas had first voiced the thought of a threesome. But he also knows that Dean tends to bury his feelings for Cas’s benefit, the product of some twisted belief that just because Cas liked to be bossed around in bed and when they play, he is to be sheltered from Dean’s own emotions and desires.

They are clearly not playing today, so he takes initiative and goes to fish out of the fridge a couple of cold beers, after they’re done with the apples, and brings one out to Dean on the porch.  
As soon as the man’s relaxed enough, he brings up the subject again. ‘So, how did yesterday compare to the other times when you and Sam shared subs?’ he asks.  
Dean clearly isn’t expecting the topic to be brought up again so soon and Cas watches him visibly tense, taking a long gulp from his beer bottle. ‘God, you’re persistent aren’t you.’ he laughs, strained once more.  
  
‘Well, it would be unfair to everyone to compare them. Sometimes we don’t get to touch each other’s subs. Other times we do. This was very different from what we’ve done before’ Dean responds, not meeting his eyes, running a finger down the side of the bottle and wiping the condensation away.  
‘Good different?’  
‘Of course’ Dean replies, still not meeting his eyes. He takes another gulp of beer.  
‘Would you do it again?’  
Dean hesitates, and Cas has his answer right there.   
‘Is that something you’re interested in?’ Dean asks, clearly to delay his own response.  
Cas thinks about it, weighing his words carefully. ‘I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed. But I also don’t need to, if you’d rather not.’ he pauses ‘Do you? Want to do it again, I mean’  
‘I wouldn’t see why not, right?’ Dean mutters.  
  
Yeah, _right_. Cas is, objectively, not that great at reading other people. But he’s had practice with Dean, and he can see right through that fake smile and nonchalant answers, but it’s clear that Dean doesn’t intend to provide more on the subject. Cas suspects that if Dean didn’t like it, it probably has something to do with sibling rivalry, but honestly he can’t quite put his finger on the _exact_ source of it. If they’ve done it before, why would this time be different? He understands very well family woes, though, so he won’t be pushing for more. It’s alright. Cas has learnt that he can take care of Dean, too and that means no more threesomes with his brother (and honestly, just saying this sentence in his head make him wonder about _who_ he has become for that to make perfect sense). Being shared with Sam was great, yes, but not something he can’t live without. It’s about compromises after all and he just wants to make Dean happy.

For the next two or three days, they live in a strange stasis. Dean’s acting weird and squirrelly while pretending he’s not and Cas catches him staring at him multiple times throughout the day, looking away quickly each time. He never calls Dean out on it, though, knowing better than that. He just doesn’t know what to make of it.

There is, however, one big horny elephant in the room. Since the scene with Sam, he and Dean haven’t had sex. Sure, Cas has been warming Dean every evening, all tucked in between his legs, as Dean pets his hair as they watch some truly terrible tv together, but not much else. Cas was never a very sexual creature before Dean, but now, on day four without sex but with constant contact with Dean, he’s truly feeling like he’s about to explode. It doesn’t help that Dean seems to be teasing him for no reason. Yesterday, for instance, Cas was made to stay perfectly still during a video call with an important client, again, just like one of their first days together. The repeat experience had been so exciting that Cas had seriously struggled to stay still, clenching around his plug just to feel something even if pitifully insufficient. And the worst part is: Dean hadn’t even come. He hadn’t let Cas suck his dick, he hadn’t gotten him off. He’d just continued his chat until it was almost dinner time, then had logged off, pushed Cas away gently with a kiss on his forehead, and had gone to make food like nothing was happening. Not sucking him down like God intended (sorry, God) that night during their warming session had been excruciatingly hard for Cas. Pun fully intended.  
So it’s not _really_ Cas’s fault if he’s struggling like hell. He still has the threesome memories making him hard just at the thought and Dean isn’t giving him any satisfaction. God, what torture.

It ends, in a surprising way, that night. Or rather, the morning after.   
‘I thought we could play a little, later’ Dean says, as he’s washing an apple at the sink. Cas freezes, heart making a little happy jump in his chest.  
‘Of course, Dean’  
‘I’ve been thinking about it. It’s something new, but I don’t want to spoil the surprise, so I won’t tell you what it is. Though, if at any point you think it isn’t doing it for you, you tell me, yeah?’  
Dean’s been saying this while giving his back to Cas, but on his final words he turns around and looks him straight in the eyes, making sure his words are heard.  
‘Of course, Dean. Though I can hardly think of anything you can do to me that I would not like’  
Dean mutters something unintelligible and Cas has to breathe in a few times through his nose to will his erection down.

Everything gets even more confusing when, after dinner, Dean just decides to watch a movie and he and Cas simply curl up on the couch together, wrapped in a soft woollen blanket, an old western flashing loudly on the TV and his soft cock cradled into Cas’s mouth as usual. Cas tries not to fidget, but the anticipation is killing him. Dean has a spark in his eye though and he has to tell Cas to stay still multiple times, but he doesn’t say anything more.  
At around eleven pm, Dean yawns loudly and pushes Cas off, gently, holding a hand in his hair.  
‘Alright Cas, it’s time for you to go to bed.’  
Cas looks up, confused, swallowing the excess saliva ‘What? Dean, I thought…’  
The hand in Cas’s hair tightens its grip as Dean holds fast onto the dark strands and stares into Cas’s eyes, dangerous glint in his own.  
‘Are you talking back to me?’  
Cas gulps, the edge in Dean’s voice combined with the delicious pain from his hand making his dick twitch. ‘No, sir’  
Dean stares at him for another few seconds, darkness making his pupils look even more dilated.  
‘Good. Then I want you to go to your room, take a thorough shower and get into bed. Naked. Oh, and don’t even think about taking your plug out. Understood? No alarm to be set for tomorrow.’  
‘Yes, sir’ Cas whispers. Dean releases his grip and watches him go, on unsteady legs. As he gets near the top of the stairs, Cas hears the intro of a TV show they've been watching together, meaning Dean put on a new episode without him. He glares at the wall for a few seconds without moving, before retreating to his room.

Cas goes to bed, obeying Dean’s instructions, but he’s displeased and irritated. He thinks that Dean could be testing his resolve and the real game here is to see if Cas can resist asking for something else, or asking questions. This type of play, however, doesn’t seem particularly spicy to him, or interesting. Has he done something wrong? He lays in the dark, naked under the covers, trying to think about it, but he comes up short. He doesn’t know why he hates this so much. There is no logical reason for it, it's not like it's a difficult task to just go to bed. Dean’s given him this as an order, it’s his job to follow through with it, no matter what it is. He’s just irked by the whole situation and considers going to Dean to say ‘yellow’ and ask him to explain. Should he? He thinks about it and then thinks about it some more. It kind of feels presumptuous, to question his dom because he think his instructions are too boring. Shouldn’t he trust Dean to keep him safe and satisfied? Shouldn’t he be obedient and meek? He _should._ And yet he wants to get up, stroll into the living room and demand an answer. He wants to make his voice heard, discuss his needs with Dean, talk about their sex hiatus. The thought of safewording continues to swim in his mind, he even gets up at some point, but after a couple of steps towards the door he decides he’s just being difficult and so he returns to bed. Sleep takes a long time to come.

At least, his dreams are making up for all the anxiety. Cas dreams that he’s in a meadow, talking to the bees. It’s important that he listens to the bees, because they have a mission for him, but he’s confident he can help them. All he needs is to find Dean. And then, just as he starts to look around, Dean arrives, galloping into the meadows, riding a beautiful black horse, bareback.  
‘Hey’  
‘Hey’  
‘I’ve been looking for you Cas, sweetheart.’  
Cas smiles, extending a hand to help Dean off the horse. ‘I’ve been here all this time’  
‘I have missed you, beloved.’ Dean continues, before kissing him. Cas has a vague awareness that this is a dream, dream-Dean is behaving quite uncharacteristically after all and spouting corny lines he never thinks the man could say, but he’s at that stage of sleep where he can make the story continue without waking up, can even nudge it in the direction he wants, and so he doesn’t question it.

Dean keeps kissing him for a few minutes and somehow Cas is naked now and so is Dean and they are in a sunlit room and the horse is nowhere to be found and he forgot all about the bees. Cas sighs, pleased, mindless of the story he was in before, as now he has a better one to follow.  
‘Come on, Dean’ he hears himself say ‘You know what to do’. He doesn’t know what he means, but the other man clearly does as he slides down on his knees and looks up at Castiel, green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Castiel caresses his cheek, before placing a thumb delicately on his lower lip.  
‘You’re so beautiful’  
Dream-Dean just nuzzles his legs, rubbing his stubbled cheek all over Castiel’s thighs. Cas is hard, he doesn’t know when he got hard, but his erection is big and throbbing, pointing proudly upwards in front of Dean’s face.  
‘Come on, baby’ he continues and dream-Dean opens his mouth, rubs his lips delicately along the shaft in front of him, before dropping down to lave Cas’s balls with his tongue.  
Cas groans, tilting his head backwards, pleasure igniting in his stomach. ‘Yeah’ he gasps and Dean moves up, slowly, slowly, until his lips close around the head of his dick and suck, gently.  
Cas moans and shift, he wants to put a hand on Dean’s head but he finds that he can’t and he’s not sure why. ‘Come on, come on’ he moans and Dean obeys and sucks harder, dipping down to take more of him into his mouth. His whole dick disappears between those plush lips and Cas lets out a strangle noise, needing more, wanting more.

‘Dean, suck me. Make me come’ he orders, but Dean merely blinks, grinning like a cat around his length and he draws back until Cas’s cockhead is just resting on his lips. Then he doesn’t move.  
Cas shifts, frustrated, but he still can’t find his arms to grip Dean’s head and each time he pushes forward with his hips, Dean draws back, effectively refusing to take more of him into his mouth.  
‘Anything the matter, Cas?’ he asks, and Cas shivers, there’s something different in Dean’s tone now ‘Does my little pet want something?’ Cas makes a strangled noise, still trying to get his dick back into the wetness of Dean’s mouth ‘Nu-uh. You want something, you beg for it, Cas. Come on, baby. Beg’ and this, _this,_ is the Dean he knows. Cas is suddenly on fire, gasping, as something envelops the head of his dick, and then disappears again, and then suddenly he’s awake, panting harshly, choking on a moan and as he opens his eyes and his body jerks upwards, away from the sheets. Dean, the _real_ Dean, is naked, kneeling above him, grin feral in the semi-darkness of the room. Something is touching the head of his dick, something slick… is enveloping him gently, pressing.  
‘What… what’s happening?’ Cas asks. Dean licks his lips and smiles ‘Nice of you to join me, Cas’ and then he moves.

Castiel gasps, a strangled cry dying in his throat. His breath completely stolen by what he’s feeling, so impossible, so _fucking hot._ Because there’s only one thing which would feel so good and that’s Dean Winchester slowly sinking on his dick.  
‘Dean…’ Cas gasps and Dean presses his hands on Cas’s chest and Cas feels so reverent, so impossibly worshipful for the beautiful creature above him that he doesn't dare move.  
‘Ready Cas?’ Dean says, drawing back just as slowly as he first took Cas’s cock inside of himself. ‘Y-yeah’ Cas croaks, but ready or not he’d always say yes. Dean smiles, a gorgeous, beautiful smile, and then he drops down, fast, impaling himself smoothly onto Cas’s dick.  
  
Cas _screams,_ unable to process what’s happening, only knowing that Dean… Dean…  
‘Yeah baby, let me hear you’ Dean says, before drawing back only to slam himself down again. Cas is dreaming, he must be, because there is no way this can be real. Dean moving sinuously on top of him, hole slick, clinging onto his cock as he rides it, abs flexing as he takes his pleasure from Cas.  
‘Fu-uck, Dean, fuck’  
‘Yeah? You like this Cas?’ he grins, breathily, mouth open as his eyes close in bliss. He pulls up until Cas’s shaft is almost completely out, then he teases his tip with his hole before taking him all the way down, squeezing, dragging, being absolutely heavenly. At each harsh drop down, Cas feels the plug shifting, pressing into his ass as he gets rammed into the mattress by the man using him.  
Cas lets him writhe on his lap for a few more minutes, both of them panting, until he decides that he wants in on the action and he remembers he has arms. He slides his hands onto Dean’s legs, his waist, coming around to grab his plump cheeks.  
  
Dean falters, moaning brokenly, as Cas grips and then spreads his cheeks wider and pistons up into his body.  
It takes a few more thrusts like this – Dean’s head lolling back, thrusts coming faster, more at an angle that is so gloriously good it makes him growl a little at each one - before Cas sees him regain some sort of composure and grab Cas’s wrists with an iron grip.  
‘What do you think you’re doing?’ he hisses and Cas is just fascinated by the creature on top of him, by his power, his dominance over him, so he doesn’t reply, but stares, in awe.  
Dean draws away slightly and rummages with something at the end of the bed, which turns out to be padded cuffs.  
‘I knew you wouldn’t be able to control yourself, so I came prepared’ he grins, dangling them in front of Cas’s face.  
  
Cas whines as Dean lifts himself up and slides off, but obediently brings his arms back up and above himself and Dean crawls forward, moving to tie him to the headboard. In doing so, he scoots forward, now straddling his chest with his thighs.  
Cas can’t help it, come on, how could he? He bends forward and licks the head of the hard cock bobbing proudly in front of his mouth, pleased when he feels Dean hiss. He flicks at Dean’s slit as fast as he can with the tip of his tongue, sucking a bit on his frenulum, before a hand grips his hair forcefully, making him release Dean’s dick with a groan, pain too strong and too sudden to keep sucking.  
‘Did I tell you to suck my dick? Someone’s taking one too many liberties tonight. Now be the little obedient whore you’re supposed to be and let me use this.’ He grips Cas’s cock in one hand, before drizzling some more lube onto it and spreading it liberally.  
  
With a smirk, he makes a show of opening his own cheeks with his hands before slowly, _slowly, oh so slowly,_ dropping back down onto Cas’s cock.  
Dean grinds on him, rides him, for what feels like an eternity. Cas’s balls are drawn up, taut, but he’s gritting his teeth at the onslaught of pleasure because he never wants this to end, he wants to be used by the glorious man on top of him for as long as he can.  
He can’t resist, he thrusts up one, two, three times, to shove himself more deeply into Dean until Dean reaches behind himself and squeezes his balls, hard. Cas’s hips jerk off the bed again, but this time searching for an escape, though it only serves to drive him deeper into Dean’s body, who jerks violently and stops moving.  
‘Don’t you dare’ he whispers ‘You keep your hips on the bed, or I get up, come on your face and leave you here all night, tied up and gagged. You hear me?’  
  
Cas is so turned on that even this prospect makes him flush hot, but there's better things coming, he knows. He releases a litany of yeses, slowly bringing his hips down on the bed again, clenching his firsts to give himself more control. Once he’s obediently stilled, Dean releases his balls and drops down again, resuming his rhythm.  
Dean squeezes around him, groaning, thoroughly enjoying himself without an (apparent) ounce of care for Cas’s pleasure. It’s clear, though, that he’s expecting Cas not to come and he can’t even begin to think not to obey.

Dean puts on a show and he does it well, hard cock bobbing in front of him, untouched, as he impales himself over and over onto Cas’s cock, delicious drag out, before a ferocious thrust to take him back in. Cas’s nails are digging into his palms and he’s nearing his breaking point. It’s when Dean looks straight into Cas’s eyes and puts two of his fingers into his own mouth, sucking, showing Cas his beautiful exposed neck and the heaving of his chest that Cas finally breaks.

‘Dean please, please’ he begs brokenly ‘please let me touch you, please let me. I’ll do whatever you want, whatever… just…I need it’  
Dean moans loudly at that, eyes wild. He stills for a second, staring at Cas like he can see right into his brain and then he snaps ‘Fuck it’ he says. Without losing contact completely, he stretches forward, bringing himself so close to Cas’s face that he can’t help but close his lips around Dean’s nipple, nibbling and sucking gently. A full-body shiver wracks Dean, as he gasps ‘Fuck, yeah, Cas, suck the other one’ and Cas hurries to obey, unable to resist the heaven right in front of his face, desperate for any contact with Dean’s body. As he’s busy sucking marks onto Dean’s perfect skin, the other man makes a quick work of his ties, freeing him.  
  
The second his wrists are free of the cuffs, all bets are off. He doesn’t think he could control himself even if he tried, but Cas doesn’t try. Punishment be damned, he’ll take _anything,_ as long as he can have this. Suddenly, he draws himself up into a sitting position, wraps his arms around Dean and, half-lifting the man, he slams him home on his cock. Dean’s arms come to grip his shoulders, wrapping around his chest, as he throws his head back and moans. Cas thrusts up furiously, moving Dean with his embrace, shoving him back onto his cock and then up, but never for too long.  
‘Dean’ he growls, voice low and rough, and then he repeats it, until Dean finally looks at him. They stare at each other for a second, before they both smash their mouths together, kissing passionately, as they keep moving in tandem.  
One or maybe both of them are moaning, whining, into the kiss, breathing hard through their noses but thoroughly unwilling to break the union of their lips. They lick into each other’s mouths frantically, hungry, and suddenly it’s not a dominant and a submissive, it’s not a top and a bottom, but it’s just two men trying to be as close as humanly possible, as united and devoted to the other as they can.

When they finally draw apart, is so that Dean can throw his head back again and Cas takes the opportunity to latch his mouth onto Dean’s neck, sucking, licking, worshiping its strong column and those glorious tendons, taut as Dean shakes in his arms.  
Cas is relentless in his thrusts, ferocious, taking what _he_ wants for once and Dean, Dean gloriously powerful Dean is _letting him._ The thought is so hot that Cas has to grit his teeth not to come, but he doesn’t have to resist for long.  
One, two, three deep thrusts later and then he growls into Dean’s neck ‘Dean. Dean, you feel so good on my cock, want to feel this forever, _fuck_ ’. It's almost instantaneous. Cas feels Dean seize up, convulsing, arms coming to clutch him even harder, as his ass squeezes Cas’s dick like a vice, before he comes with an inhuman noise, half moan half shout, and splashes against Cas’s belly, marking him up as his. Not that there were any doubts about that, Cas thinks reverently, half-delirious.  
  
He doesn’t know how he manages, but he stills then, unmoving inside of Dean. He lets go, fully. He looks up at him, once those green eyes can focus again and whispers ‘Dean… I’m yours. What do you wish of me?’  
He’ll give up everything, he’ll give up anything for this man, the best orgasm of his life included.  
Dean’s hand comes to cup his cheek as he whispers ‘Come Cas. Take what you want, come for me’.  
Cas doesn’t even have the time to realise what’s happening, hips thrusting up of their own accord as Dean squeezes once more around him and he’s gone, exploded into bliss. He sobs his pleasure into Dean’s neck, holding onto him and Dean milks him through his orgasm. He pants against Dean’s skin, sucks it, holds it between his teeth as he shakes and shakes, mind blank, bright spots exploding behind his closed eyelids.

Dean lets him. He lets him, while he holds him into his harms, nothing harsh, nothing sharp to cut through his bliss. It takes a moment before Castiel can catch his breath and open his eyes again. Dean’s face is close to his and he looks at him for a moment, in awe. His skin glistens, his cheeks filled with colour from the exertion, freckles and fine lines elegantly mark his face, showing him to be a man, not a boy. Cas doesn’t know if he’s allowed, but he can’t resist that warm breath on his face and he closes the minuscule distance between them, once again pressing his lips onto Dean’s, who presses back, a satisfied hum reverberating from his chest. They kiss slowly, languidly, mapping each other’s mouths without rush, without need clawing at their insides.

When they come apart, lips shiny, it’s with a soft smack that sounds even more intimate that anything they’ve done so far. They both smile, eyes crinkling at the corner, and then Dean unceremoniously lifts himself off Cas and flops onto the bed next to him.

Dean grins and then laughs, ecstatic. ‘Fuck, Cas. I was fully planning on topping from the bottom, but, man… that was some good shit’ he laughs some more, chest heaving, as he enjoys his bliss. His arm moves until it’s splayed on top of Cas’s come-wet stomach, anchoring him, as he stares half-absently at the ceiling.  
Cas can’t look away from him though, from that golden skin bathed in the light from the corridor, perspiration glistening on his chest, on the bridge of his nose, hair flat on one side of his head and sticking up from the other.

‘You’re so beautiful, Dean’ he murmurs, fingertips coming to caress his cheeks.  
Dean's flushes _violently_ as his eyes find Cas's, as if they haven’t just spent half an hour trying to crawl into each other’s body. He looks away quickly. ‘You ain’t so bad yourself, Cas’ he mumbles, still red. Cas smiles at his shyness and decides not to embarrass himself further. He watches, though, when later Dean gets up from bed and walks to the en-suite bathroom to clean himself. He watches, as his own come streaks the back of Dean’s legs, dripping down his thighs, leaving shiny trails as proof of their activities.  
He grins and slips under the covers, nestling deeper in the duvet. He’s still grinning when Dean slips into bed with him and wraps his arm around his chest, maneuvering him to be the little spoon. This time sleeps comes instantly.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SU-U-RPRIIISE! I know, I'm as shocked as you are, haha. And after only 9 months, there's a new chapter! I told you I'm a completionist, imma complete this baby.
> 
> Tags for this chapter are: somnophilia / Cas thinks about safewording but doesn't / switch (Dean bottoms. Technically tops from the bottom but... uhm... things don't seem to go as planned) 
> 
> Guys I can't believe I'm here again. First off, thank you SO much to all of those who kept reading and commenting. I promise I wasn't ignoring anyone, but it's been a horrendous year (no shit) and honestly I can't write porn when my anxiety is sky-high, I don't know about you. I could only relax after a 10 days break during Christmas, and that's when my inspiration came back.  
> In the hope that 2021 is gentler with us, I decided to start the year with a bang and make these two dumbasses go at it again.  
> I can't promise when the next update will be, but I promise I'll do my best not to make you wait 9 more months. I have three free days this week and I'm planning on fleshing out the next few chapters then, so that it'll be a less daunting task when I take this up again. 
> 
> In the meantime, tell me what you think!! Did you like the switch? I can't say I saw it coming for this fic, but I thought it was fitting and in my heart I'm a true bottom!Dean girl, so once the idea was in my head I couldn't resist. We can hopefully see a bit more of Dean's perspective on the events in the coming chapters.
> 
> Love you all! Xx


End file.
